


I dreamed that I lost you

by cerocerobye



Series: I dreamed that I lost you [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Suspense, Brainia - Freeform, Dreamdox, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, First time Brainia, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nia Nal pregnant, Nightmares, Other, Post-Canon, Protective Lena Luthor, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerocerobye/pseuds/cerocerobye
Summary: Kara called it a vampire baby. And as ridiculous as it sounded. This baby could take away the most important thing in Brainy's life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Querl Dox, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox & Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: I dreamed that I lost you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160915
Comments: 24
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A inicios de su relación asumió sin mucho entusiasmo, aunque con todo el amor y la paciencia del mundo, que Brainy podría no estar interesado en el sexo. Después de todo, su especie era conocida por priorizar el intelecto y la lógica sobre otras actividades más “hedonistas”. No sería raro suponer que utilizasen el sexo como una práctica meramente reproductiva que, al menos en lo que se refería a ella, era imposible.

Sin embargo, resultó que Brainy no era el tipo de coluan que rechazaría una sesión de besos por catalogarla de insustancial. Y ahora, sin sus inhibidores, se notaba más cómodo en su piel propia. Una condición bastante favorable para Nia, quien últimamente tenía la costumbre de subir a su regazo y presionar sus labios contra los suyos. 

Claro, Nia no quería forzar a Brainy más allá de sus límites. Pero la sensación al observarlo corromperse bajo su toque era adictiva. 

Brainy acababa de ser introducido al concepto de 'segunda base'.

A veces tenia que recordar detenerse de desabrochar un botón o meter las manos donde no debía, pero a Nia no parecía molestarle. Este nuevo rango de desinhibición hacía que todo pareciese un proceso natural y orgánico. Y Brainy no había estado en sintonía con ese lado de su composición antes. 

Pero para llegar más lejos hacía falta una plática seria.

Así que, cuando llegó su cita de películas, el siguiente jueves por la noche; un evento simple que Brainy había aprendido a catalogar como una de las excusas habituales de su novia para terminar en una sesión acalorada de besos; la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura antes de que intentase seducirlo.

“Estas molesto” la voz de Nia sonaba frustrada y sin aliento.

“Estoy intentando tener una conversación” respondió simplemente. 

El rostro de Nia se contorsionó con culpa comenzando a disculparse insistentemente por saltarse las barreras de lo que consideraba cómodo.

"No es eso" interrumpió cortésmente. No obstante, la miró con torpeza, removiéndose un poco en su lugar "Admito que sin mis inhibidores esto se siente diferente, pero ya se sentía diferente desde que me enamoré de ti" Ella sonrió, colocando sus piernas en su regazo para mantener el contacto entre ambos. No se perdió la timidez en la expresión de Brainy antes de que volviese a su posición recta, evitando mirarla "Me gusta poder besarte y tocarte; pero requiero tu completo consentimiento para llegar más lejos"

“Oh” exclamó Nia, sintiendo como su rostro volvía a encenderse “te refieres a…”

“Sexo" dijo Brainy rápidamente “Necesito oírte decirlo… tu respuesta… si estas de acuerdo" balbuceó. 

Nia se arrastró hacia él, lo suficiente para estar a milímetros de su rostro. Un poco de nerviosismo nubló la expresión de Brainy ante su movimiento, pero enseguida volvió a verse igual de serio que hacia unos instantes. 

"Pensé que estaba siendo bochornosamente obvia al respecto"

"Una confirmación verbal será lo mejor, por el momento" contestó. Bajó la cabeza y Nia pudo ver rastros de vulnerabilidad "Esto es importante ... para mí"

No lo había visto así desde la ceremonia de premios de hacia un año. Y su posición seguía siendo la misma, quería ser la persona con la que bajara la guardia. Nia lo alcanzó de nuevo, colocándose en su regazo en una posición menos provocativa "Mon-El dijo que se siente diferente" explicó el coluan "...hacer el amor con alguien a quien realmente amas"

"¿Él te habló de eso?" preguntó Nia, con extrañeza. Tenía entendido que su relación con el daxamita era más de camaradas que de íntimos amigos.

Brainy hizo una mueca antes de responder “Su vida en la tierra del siglo XXI era de todo lo que hablaba cuando bebía. Pero no de todo, solo de… "

“Kara” adivinó ella. 

Brainy asintió con la cabeza “Solo hablaba de Supergirl. Aprendimos de ella, a través de su corazón roto” Nia acomodó su cabeza contra su cuello, respirando su aroma.

"Creí que había quedado claro que no me iría a ninguna parte" comentó, levantando la mirada. Brainy sonrió de lado, todavía con el semblante triste "Y tú dijiste que querías ser vulnerable conmigo" acusó. Deshaciendo el abrazo, dejó el sofá y se alzó sobre él con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

“Por supuesto. Te amo ”, afirmó vehemente. Nia le ofreció su mano, la cual tomó con confusión “Pero estoy aterrado de que sea demasiado. En este punto se siente como si no pudiese vivir sin ti, ¿cómo podría seguir adelante si…? "

“No lo sé” exhaló, utilizando su cuerpo como palanca para levantar a su novio del sofá “En lo que a mí respeta, podrías conocer a alguien más y yo quedaría desecha” Brainy bufó, como si la sola idea fue completamente absurda “pero creo que todo saldrá bien. También te amo. Así qué… "

“Qué…” Brainy la miró fijamente por un momento, y luego sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión. “Oh” fue su turno de exclamar y sonrojarse. “Estas completamente segu…” Nia calló la última de sus protestas con un beso apasionado. 

“Confío en ti” dijo antes de guiarlo hacia su habitación.

* * *

Brainy huele tan bien. Tal vez sea porque nunca suda pero ella lo encuentra extremadamente adictivo. Su piel es también muy suave, y salvo por sus brazos, no parece tener mucho vello corporal.

Ambos se quedan de pie con torpeza por un minuto, luego él alarga la mano tentativamente, con una mirada inquisitiva, y desabrocha el botón superior de su blusa. Nia le deja encargarse de eso, ella estaba concentrada en no temblar.

_Cálmate, Nia. No vas a comportarte como una virgen ruborizada._

Una vez que ambos torsos estaban desnudos, bueno, uno con el bra puesto, lo besa profundamente, dando un paso hacia adelante y empujándolo hacia la cama. Inmediatamente gira sobre ella, y sus dedos viajan suavemente por su cuello, bajando lentamente hacia su cintura.

“Eres hermosa, Nia Nal”

Ella cierra los ojos, inhala, intentando asimilar lo que está apunto de pasar. Las manos de Brainy regresan para acunar su rostro y la besa muy, muy suavemente.

“Quítate los pantalones” dicta con autoridad. Brainy obedece, y su cinturón hace un ruido metálico al caer. Ella tenía razón, no hay vello corporal. 

Ella lleva sus manos a sus jeans pero no obtiene una reacción esta vez. Así que frunce el ceño juguetonamente, atacando su cuello en represalia “¿Puedes… mmm… detenerte un minuto? "

"¿Demasiado?" dice apartándose sin rechistar.

“No" se apresuró a respondedor “Pero… no vine preparado. Asumí que...” Nia pestañea un par de veces, pero los segundos pasan antes de que se vea en la necesidad de decirlo “Protección"

"Oh" _que suerte_. Nia estira su brazo para alcanzar su mesita de noche, abriéndola con un profundo rubor en el rostro "No me juzgues" dice, permitiendo que el coluan le echara un ojo al contenido “Soy voluntaria en el centro comunitario LGTB y los regalan en las campañas”

La mano derecha del extraterrestre hurga en el cajón un poco, extrayendo un par de sobres de lubricantes “¿Algún favorito?” su tono no era acusatorio, pero había un brillo divertido en su mirada.

“NO” gruñó. 

"No quería sonar invasivo" se disculpa "y me temo que no encuentro preservativos"

"¿Qué?" brinca, empujando al coluan a un lado antes de comprobarlo ella misma “Es imposible, debo tener al menos…” Brainy la observa con interés y ella resopla “suficiente” termina.

“Me temo que has sido víctima de un robo” señala, juntando sus dedos.

“Claro, un ladrón entró a mi apartamento y solo se llevó los condones de mi mesita, quien…” Nia volvió a gruñir “Yvette” Brainy ladeó la cabeza adorablemente, y ella volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda, suspirando con frustración “Amenazó con tomarlos”

“¿Por que los tomaría todos?" cuestionó el extraterrestre con el ceño fruncido “Eso es muy grosero de su parte"

“Obviamente sabe que no los estoy usando” siseó, golpeando la cama con las palmas.

“¿Por qué lo sabría?”

Nia apartó la mirada, con vergüenza. _Estúpida, Yvette._

_“Sabes, no sé por qué tengo que irme a esconder a casa de Stacey, si todo lo que encuentro al regresar es a ustedes dos acurrucados luego de una maratón de Disney" se burló la morena, atravesando la cocina._

_“Son las reglas. No olvides que tuve que irme a 'esconder' a otro lado yo misma, cuando salías con ese aviador "_

_Yvette si apoyó en la isla, suspirando soñadoramente. Ese hombre era un regalo a la comunidad LGTB “Al menos cuando volvías, este cuarto olía hombre y no a talco para bebé”_

_“Brainy no huele a talco para bebé” resopló la naltoniana, acomodando los cojines._

_“Ya lo sé” respondió ella. Arrojando su pote de helado en el contenedor de basura "Es el olor a virginidad y tensión sexual reprimida"_

_Nia jadeó ante sus palabras. Colocando ambas manos en su cadera “No hay tensión sexual entre nosotros”_

_“Claro” cocleó la morena, soltando una carcajada “por eso tiene esa mirada de Bambi cuando le tocas la rodilla. Ofrécele una mamada al pobre, o algún día será la cabra de algún ritual satánico ”_

_Nia bufó“ Brainy no es virgen" o al menos eso le había dicho “Nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo"_

_“Aja, mientras lo haces, ¿me regalarías un par de condones? o, ya sabes, TODOS. Ese arsenal que tienes en tu velador esta siendo desperdiciado"_

_Nia suspiró “ Bien, toma un par "_

_“¿Por qué, planeas follártelo hasta la deshidratación esta semana? ” se burló._

_"Fuera"_

"La conoces, está loca"

Él asintió con convicción. 

"¿Podemos dejar los condones de lado por hoy?" preguntó dubitativamente. Brainy entrecerró los ojos "Yo no he tenido sexo desde mi operación" confesó ella "¿Tu estás?"

“Siempre he usado protección” dijo encogiéndose de hombros “No he mantenido relaciones sexuales desde que llegué a este siglo. Mis análisis son limpios. Al menos lo fueron luego de la intervención para reducir mis niveles de radiación"

“Entonces…”

“No lo recomiendo, por no decir que será un poco… desordenado. Pero yo también, confío en ti ” dice encogiendo los hombros.

Nia sonrió, atrayéndolo hacia ella una vez más "Puedo con eso"

Habían establecido que, a menos que alguno alejara las manos del otro de cierta situación, las cosas básicas estaban permitidas. Así fue como Brainy terminó deshaciéndose de su bra, con un movimiento bastante ágil. Ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar si le agradarían sus pechos antes de que él enterrase su rostro en ellos.

Jadeó cuando empezó a besarlos. Sus dedos frotaban los pezones, antes de lamer y succionar. Estaba martirizada por lo vergonzoso que era pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se detuviera. Quería que su cuerpo lo emocionara tanto como a ella.

"Pantalones fuera" volvió a gemir, y esta vez le hizo caso. Abrió la cremallera de sus jeans y deslizó una mano por ella. Nia dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado y apretó su boca contra la suya.

La prenda cayó a un lado, y las manos de Brainy regresaron a su caderas. Ella lo agarró por los hombros, aferrándose a él.

Siguieron besándose perezosamente hasta que su excitación pasó a ser demasiado evidente.

Las manos de Nia tiraron de la pretina de sus boxers pero él se incorporó fuera de su alcance, sentándose sobre sus talones "¿Muy pronto?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

El negó con la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la prenda sin miramientos "Pero quisiera extender esto un poco más, si no te molesta"

Nia asintió, o al menos eso creía. Acababa de ver el miembro de Brainy. Probablemente entró en shock.

Brainy se inclinó sobre ella, besó su camino hacia sus pechos una vez más y siguió hasta su vientre. No se mostraba tan tímido como hacia unos instantes, así que cuando su nariz rozó el inicio de su ropa interior, lo sujetó de su barbilla suavemente, atrapándolo en un beso húmedo. No estaba lista para el sexo oral aún. 

Brainy lo aceptó, y sus lenguas se deslizaron juntas. Las uñas de Nia arañaban su espalda; no sabía si eso le gustaba pero no parecía desagradarle tampoco.

El miembro de Brainy continuó apretado entre sus cuerpos, rozando su piel de vez en cuando. Elevó sus piernas para colocarlas alrededor de sus caderas, pero la posición lo empujó contra su cavidad, haciéndola brincar.

 _Sprock_ "Lo siento" se disculpó Brainy, con un fuerte sonrojo "fue involuntario" 

Nia rió "Descuida, ¿te importa si me quito las bragas ahora?"

El miembro de Brainy se levantó con interés, y ella tuvo que ocultar su rostro en su cuello para evitar volver a reír. No es que fuese divertido. Probablemente eran los nervios “Por supuesto” contestó aclarándose la garganta.

Vacilante, Nia levantó sus caderas para deshacerse de la prenda, inhalando cuando ambas piezas chocaron una con otra. 

Luego de eso, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Estas segura?" dijo una vez más, en voz baja.

"Sí ... solo se cuidadoso, ¿ok?"

Brainy sonrió "lo prometo"

Tomó uno de los sobres de lubricante de la cama. Asegurándose de mantener el contacto visual en todo momento. Del otro lado, Nia intentó relajarse lo mejor que pudo. Realmente esperaba que esa parte terminará rápido, si lo que había oído en la charla de chicas era cierto.

Él continuó susurrándole lo hermosa que era, y se centró en ella completamente; lejos de sentir dolor, Nia estaba empezando a gemir. Y eso era bueno, ya que hacia difícil pensar en otra cosa que sus dedos, su lengua y todo lo demás. Nunca se había sentido tan en sincronía con su cuerpo.

Brainy analizaba en milésimas por segundo lo que funcionaba y lo que no, mientras besaba cada trozo de piel que tuviese al alcance. Pudo haber seguido así durante horas, solo observándola derretirse bajo su toque pero pronto Nia intentó apartar sus manos. “Creo que estoy lista"

“Yo…”

“Brainy” gruñó Nia, sujetando su hombro “Si quieres detenerte porque aún no estás seguro, adelante pero en lo que mi respecta quiero esto. Mucho"

Él lo aceptó. Cubrió su miembro con el resto del lubricante. Comprobando su dilatación, con una mueca dudosa "¿Estás segura ...? "

“Sí, sí” respondió con impaciencia, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su torso “Si duele te lo haré saber” 

Eso pareció ser suficiente.

Brainy empujó su miembro dentro de Nia con un movimiento lento y prolongado. Ella apretó la mandíbula, haciendo un pacto con su dolor, no era tanto como había imaginado y definitivamente no como para arrojar todo por la borda, pero Brainy fue gentil y se mantuvo quieto dentro de ella, esperando a que se acostumbrase a la sensación. 

Había escuchado tantas malas experiencias de primeras veces por parte de individuos de su comunidad que a esta fecha sus expectativas nunca fueron muy altas. Esperaba que con Brainy el sexo fuera súper dulce y un poco torpe. Pero cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sintió un poco de culpa por subestimarlo.

No se había sentido tan bien desde que comenzó a explorarse ella misma tras su operación. Sin embargo, eso solo podía significar que definitivamente no era virgen, como ya lo había dejado claro. Luego comenzó a atormentarse con la cantidad de mujeres que debieron pasar por su cama para tener ese grado de 'habilidad'. Y eso fue todavía peor. 

Brainy volvió a atraer su atención, manipulando su cuerpo para asegurarse de conseguir el ángulo correcto para mantener las embestidas profundas y certeras. No sabía si intentaba apuntar a su clítoris, solo la penetración la estaba volviendo loca.

Nia cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones. Y el aprovechó para tomar sus muñecas con una sola mano, colocándolas sobre su cabeza. El movimiento la sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse antes de que sostuviese con la otra una de sus piernas, y golpease su cuerpo tan 'fuerte' que la hiciese gritar.

"¿Estás bien?" 

"Sip... Si, tranquilo" 

Volvió a golpear, y una corriente de electricidad comenzó a formarse en su pelvis, el torso y el pecho. Siguió así, aumentando el ritmo de sus envestidas, condensando esa energía en la parte inferior de su abdomen, hasta hacerla explotar.

Nia alcanzó a ver la mirada oscura en su rostro, antes de que su espalda se arqueara, y su boca se abriera como si le faltase el aire “Brainy” gimió, con los ojos abiertos. Mientras cada centímetro de su piel se sintió envuelta en llamas.

Brainy no dijo nada. Siguió empujando hasta que su cuerpo dejó de convulsionar y sus jugos mancharon las sábanas. Luego, cerró sus ojos, y su expresión se volvió muy similar a la que tenía cuando se conectaba alguna red informática, podía oírlo gemir en un tono bajo y casi imperceptible. 

Sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas. Y ella lo sintió correrse, suspirando su nombre. 

Brainy volvió a cubrirla, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, mientras recuperaba el aliento, y ella le correspondió con un beso. Y otro. Y otro.

“Hmm… Nia Nal"

Nia tarareó, enterrando sus dedos en su cabellera “Si quieres iniciar de nuevo, deberás… mmm… brindarme un par de segundos”

Nia lo soltó, mirándolo con incredulidad “¿segundos?”

"Mi lapso de recuperación es muy corto"

"Y el de resistencia muy largo, por lo que pude notar" señaló la morena.

Brainy sonrió, saliendo de ella para acostarse a su lado "No he establecido un record" contestó, reflexivamente. 

"Ok" rió, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho "Entonces ... ¿ya estás listo?" Nia torció el cuello para ver su expresión

“Puedo seguir así durante horas. Eso creo" respondió con confianza.

" Excelente, 5 serán suficientes" bromeó. 

Brainy asintió dócilmente "Recibido”

Nia volvió a reír “Vas a arrepentirte de eso” Brainy estuvo apunto de replicar pero ella lo calló atrayéndolo en un nuevo beso “No, no. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Eres mío” dijo, empujándolo en el colchón. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí dejar los comentarios hasta el final para no interrumpir la lectura. Siempre estarán al final, por si tienen alguna duda.
> 
> Dicho esto tengo que admitir que me apoyé en "A puerta cerrada", un fanfic de SweeneyOCD98, para las escenas sexuales porque ... soy una mojigata.
> 
> Segundo punto, obviamente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la serie televisada Supergirl, disponible en Netflix. Pero estaré incluyendo algunos datos de los cómics y agregando unos tantos de mi propia cosecha.
> 
> No tengo Beta, así que me disculpo por mi redacción.
> 
> Y por último, esta historia es netamente Brainia, no sé si habrá SuperCorp, pero si sé que hay muy poco Dansen. No es que tenga algo contra estas parejas, solo quise escribir esta historia en especial porque no tengo idea de si Brainy es asexual y solo quería quitarlo de mi sistema. Brainy tiene sexo en este fic, tal vez no lo tenga en la serie, ya que.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Nia empezaba a ser una amenaza. 

Durante la mañana, había evitado que vertiera café en su escritorio, entre otros sucesos vergonzosos, y ahora que hiciera trizas un importante reporte que acaba de entregarle “Nia, haz estado muy distraída hoy” comentó, devolviéndole la carpeta, con una mirada de preocupación “¿sucede algo?” 

Nia tomó la carpeta, con un furioso rubor en todo el rostro “Lo siento" fue todo lo que dijo, dando la vuelta en dirección a la fotocopiadora “Te veo en el almuerzo” gritó.

Kara suspiró por tercera vez, mientras veía a la morena alejarse. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Tecleó el número de Alex, y espero “¿Brainy ha estado actuando raro?” 

“Hola a ti también, Supergirl” se burló la castaña “No. Esta bastante concentrado. Y feliz" mencionó desde su posición en el centro de comando “Aunque ahora que lo mencionas" Continuó, observando a Brainy moverse por los controles con agilidad “Esta demasiado feliz y demasiado concentrado"

Kara resopla desde el otro lado de la línea “¿Feliz J'onn, feliz tú?”

“Feliz Kara Danvers" respondió Alex, con falso disgusto “Su felicidad es tan odiosa que me dan ganas de patearlo fuera de la DEO"

“Hey” se quejó la rubia “Feliz Kara Danvers es el mejor estado de ánimo del mundo" 

Alex se acercó para mirar por sobre el hombro del coluan “creo que ordena flores para Nia"

“Oh, Rao, eso es. Debe haber vuelto a sus conductas obsesivas y ahora Nia está volviéndose loca de nuevo" Kara le echó un vistazo Nia. Tenía la mirada perdida otra vez “Hablaré con ella"

“Te dije que feliz Kara Danvers no era bueno" se mofó la castaña, antes de colgar.

No fue difícil abordarla en el almuerzo. Aunque al pasar por el escritorio de Nia rumbo a la cafetería, notó un único arreglo de margaritas “¿Brainy esta llenándote de poesía y comida de nuevo?” preguntó con simpatía.

“No, claro que no” negó ella inmediatamente “cruzamos ese puente un día a la vez pero, en general, va bastante bien” Kara asintió con la cabeza. Pues ahí iba su pista. 

Nia miró hacia los lados, inclinándose un poco en su dirección “Tuve sexo con Brainy“ confesó, con el rostro encendido. 

Lo dijo lo más bajo que pudo porque sabía que Kara Zor-El no tendría problemas para escucharla. Y si sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada perpleja eran algo que notar, tenía razón “oh" exclamó ella, aclarándose la garganta para disimular su sorpresa “eso es… genial"

“Lo sé “ continuó la morena cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza “pero mi cabeza está empeñada en hacer una recreación vivida de anoche, cada que se le da la gana" susurró mortificada “por favor, dime que tienes algún consejo útil"

“Ustedes… anoche…” preguntó Kara cuando no pudo pensar en nada que decir. Nia asintió enérgicamente “bueno, fuera de… pensar en ESO todo el tiempo, ¿cómo te sientes?”

Ella respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas “No lo sé. Asustada, emocionada” dijo suspirando “es sólo que fue mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía de secundaria”

Kara asintió torpemente “Bueno, yo… no tengo mucha experiencia, en realidad” aclaró, apuñalando su ensalada “Pero he oído que las bandas elásticas funcionan” 

* * *

Nia ingresó al departamento, con mariposas en el estómago. Colgó sus pertenencias en la entrada, acercándose a la cocina justo cuando Brainy sacaba algo del horno. 

“Huele increíble” alabó.

Él tarareó orgullosamente, quitándose los guantes de cocina “Estofado cremoso al estilo Julia Child” presentó cómicamente. 

Parecía de buen humor. Comenzó a acomodar los platos en la isla, mientras Nia cruzaba la estancia, y solo sintió su cercanía cuando colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Entonces se detuvo, girándose para rodearla con timidez. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha pero desprendía un suave aroma a comida casera. Ella lo besó, y solo ahí notó cuánto había esperado por ese beso.

No duró mucho, sin embargo. El silbido de la tetera los interrumpió y Brainy se separó de ella con una sonrisa y un sonrojo adorable “espero que tengas hambre” 

Oh, sí. Nia se alzó de puntillas y besó su rostro una vez más. 

Tal vez algún otro día se sentiría ofendido o decepcionado por tal evidente falta de interés en sus habilidades culinarias. Pero cuando Nia tiró de su camisa para acariciar su abdomen, su deseo por ella primó por encima de todo. 

Mon-El había tenido razón, la manera en la que parecía conectarse con Nia era infinitamente más intensa que cualquier otra conexión que hubiese experimentado antes. 

Enredados en la cama, aún agitados y con la cabeza de Nia recostada sobre su pecho; Brainy se permitió saborear esa nueva conexión. Su respiración, la sensación de su piel contra la suya, y una emoción algo primitiva de pertenencia. Que se aseguraría de mantener a raya. 

Nia rodó sobre su cuerpo, apoyando sus codos a ambos lado de su torso. Cuando Brainy la miró con curiosidad, ella se inclinó para presionar un beso contra la suave piel de su pecho; sonriendo cuando una exhalación aguda pasó entre sus dientes.

Los dedos del coluan se clavaron en el colchón mientras Nia continuaba su camino a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la zona del ombligo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y un rubor adorable se extendió a lo largo de sus pómulos. Sin perder valentía, Nia presionó un beso sobre su vientre, succionando la piel para asegurarse de dejar una marca “¿Una vez más?”

Los ojos oscuros de Brainy la contemplaron por varios segundos antes de tomar su barbilla y arrastrarla de nuevo hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron. Y Brainy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

  
La semana siguiente pasó sin contratiempos. Nia se sentía más tranquila de saber que era normal tener sus emociones un poco descontroladas y que no era una especie de monstruo hormonal.

De hecho, solucionaría ese tema, justo a la hora del almuerzo. 

“Disculpe, sí, quisiera comunicarme con la Dra. Roberts, por favor… No hay problema, puedo volver a llamar" suspiró con desanimo “sí, Nia Nal. De acuerdo"

“¿Todo bien por aquí?” 

Nia pegó un brincó en su asiento, devolviéndole la mirada al rostro sonriente de Kara “sí, solo… hacía unas llamadas”

“Genial, ¿quieres un aventón para esta noche o Brainy pasara por ti?” Nia negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Su teléfono vibró en su mano, y se tomó unos segundos para leer el mensaje.

“Lo siento” dijo finalmente “tengo una cita médica. Aunque, si me necesitas para algo puedo cancelar”

“No, no te preocupes” se apresuró a decir la rubia, con una mirada comprensiva “¿es un chequeo de rutina?”

Los cejas de Nia se arquearon ante la pregunta “Sí, claro” exhaló, restándole importancia “Es posible que sea una reunión rápida. Así que le diré a Brainy que lo veré en el departamento de Alex" 

“¿No quieres que te acompañe?” preguntó Kara, comenzando a preocuparse. 

“No” Nia hizo una pausa, jugueteando con su teléfono “no quiero preocuparlo innecesariamente”

Apretando el hombro de la morena, tan delicadamente como pudo, dijo “Si estas segura” sonrió, dándole algo de confort “Pero, tal vez sea hora de incluirlo en estos asuntos” 

Nia asintió, sin sentirse mejor “Lo sé pero…” evadió “Es probable que solo necesite un reajuste en mi dosis de hormonas. No es importante”

“Bien. Entonces ¿almorzamos?”

Siguiendo a Kara a la cafetería. Nia se propuso avisar a Brainy sobre su cita. Era probable que preguntará por ella más tarde de todos modos. 

Mientras Kara ‘corría’ a casa de su hermana para ayudarla con los preparativos de la noche de juegos. Nia se encontró sentada en el consultorio 406 de Endocrinología, en la Clínica privada Mercy Grace. Las pruebas de sangre realizadas por manos temblorosas, le habían dejado un ligero dolor que la mantenía distraída. 

“Tus resultados están bien y no hay signos de alarma” concluyó la Dra., escribiendo en su recetario con absoluta calma “Esto es muy común en realidad. Solo reajustaré tu dosis y te veré el mes entrante para los resultados”

“¿Tiene alguna idea de qué pudo haberlo causado?" preguntó Nia.

“Es probable que tu cuerpo asimilase las hormonas mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos” le respondió simplemente. 

Nia asintió, limpiando el sudor de sus manos en su vestido “Sería posible que…” comenzó, sintiendo el rubor extenderse por su rostro “fuese por el sexo... Mucho sexo” 

Los siguientes minutos fueron los más mortificantes de su vida. Sobretodo porque siendo especialista en tratamientos de cambio de género, principal razón por la cual la había elegido para empezar, le hizo toda clase de preguntas vergonzosas. Y vaya que se sentía cómoda con ellas.

Finalizada la sesión, la Dra. Roberts fue bastante directa y opinó que, a pesar de lo romántico que pudiese ser, debía considerar usar preservativos y guantes para no arriesgarse a una infección. La acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirla, y estrechó su mano.

“No olvides hablar de todo esto con tu pareja. Aunque por lo que me has dicho es posible que esté mucho más informado de lo que crees” 

Más tarde, le preguntó a Brainy al respecto, a lo que el respondió con un contundente “Lo hice. No quería lastimarte asumiendo patrones. Así que revisé un total de 50 000 resultados en internet. Aunque algunas eran… páginas clandestinas" comentó encogiéndose ante el recuerdo.

Nia soltó una carcajada, sin intención, y Brainy refunfuñó un poco de vuelta hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

  
Habían tomado la decisión conjunta de usar preservativos. El sexo podía ser increíble, pero un dolor agudo en el costado la perseguía desde hacía unos días. No se lo había dicho a Brainy porque estaba segura de que se ganaría un buen sermón de su parte, o se angustiaría innecesariamente pensando que era su culpa.

“No hay por qué alarmarse, el 80% de los casos es una infección” afirmó el médico “tus exámenes no muestran más anomalías”

“Dejamos fuera los preservativos porque estábamos limpios y no tenemos otras parejas. Los comenzamos a usar hace un par de días pero ahora empecé a sentir este dolor"

La expresión del médico no parecía sorprendida con esta nueva información. Y Nia no supo si sentirse ofendida por eso “la seguridad es importante, Srta Nal. Sobre todo en casos de reasignación de sexo. Supongo que se lo explicaron” Nia asintió “Excelente. Le voy a recetar algunos antibióticos y la veo en mi consultorio la siguiente semana”

No esperaba que Brainy la esperase al otro lado de la puerta. Pero ahí estaba. Brazos cruzados y ceja alzada “Nia Nal” dijo caminando hacia la salida. Nia lo siguió. 

“No quería que te preocuparas"

“Me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo, Nia” se exasperó “Pero se supone que debo confiar en que me dirás cuando algo malo pasa. Fueron tus palabras"

“Solo es una infección” dijo en voz baja, tomándole del brazo para inclinarse y susurrar “desaparecerá en una semana. Y ahora usamos preservativos"

Brainy la miró con reproche “Debimos usarlos desde el principio. No debí acceder, obviamente te he perjudicado”

“Estaré bien" dijo besando sus labios “Prometo hacerte caso de ahora en adelante"

El bufó con incredulidad. 

* * *

  
Tal como se predijo, en una semana el dolor había desaparecido. Y eso bastó para que la nueva medida pro condones se mantuviese vigente. Nia estaba un poco decepcionada, y Brainy detestaba verla triste, así que propuso olvidarlos si se trataba de una fecha importante. 

Quedó bastante sorprendido por la cantidad de días memorables en el calendario estadounidense.

Pero el engaño del calendario le duró apenas unos días. Brainy estaba enserio disgustado con ella. Primero, por aprovecharse de su conocida ingenuidad. Y segundo, por poner en peligro su salud de una manera tan irresponsable. Nia no tuvo que llorar la presencia de condones esa semana. Él ni siquiera la tocó.

Sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, Nia pasó esos días con una actitud pasivo-agresiva para con él. Lo que finalmente la llevó a disculparse con su novio y prometer no volver a ser tan imprudente. Aunque probablemente debió hacerlo antes de echarlo de su departamento y abarrotarse de comida chatarra.

Nia observó a Brainy dejar una taza de té en la mesa de la salita “¿Brainy?” preguntó ella, mirándolo desde su posición en las cobijas “¿Sigues enojado conmigo?” 

El coluan ignoró la voz molesta en la esquina superior Izquierda de su mente que le gritaba que dijese que Sí “No” respondió con voz suave “Pero no tenías que intoxicarte para llamar mi atención”

“No fue a propósito” replicó levantando el tono de voz, arrepintiéndose rápidamente cuando sintió su estómago revolverse. 

“Descansa” dijo el extraterrestre, con los labios sobre su sien.

“Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tus tripas no se están peleando por el último pedazo de una ¼ de libra” 

Brainy enarcó las cejas y se movió para sentarse a su lado “Los medicamentos que tomaste hace media hora ya deberían surtir efecto, ¿no te sientes mejor?” preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para apartar unos mechones de su rostro y, supuso Nia, revisar su temperatura.

Ella se encogió de hombros. En realidad no se sentía tan mal como antes pero le gustaba ser mimada. “Estoy mejor aunque siento que podría vomitar en cualquier momento… ¿Qué es eso?” 

El coluan tenía sobre su falda una compresa caliente. 

Con suma delicadeza tomó las mantas de Nia, doblándolas hasta la mitad “Eso está muy caliente” sollozo ella, sintiendo el material en contacto con su ropa.

“Esto reducirá los calambres” le aseguró Brainy. Volviendo a cubrirla con las mantas ”Y el té ayudará con tus nauseas, así que será mejor que lo tomes antes de que se enfríe”

Nia asintió, y se sintió un poco más tranquila cuándo él le devolvió una sonrisa. Gimiendo un poco, se acomodó en las mantas y se propuso dormir.

* * *

Las náuseas se fueron pero los calambres iban y venían. Y a pesar de que eran bastante leves ahora, no había forma de dejarlo pasar.

Esta vez, con el rostro contemplativo y una voz muy seria, su médico les extendió una solicitud para una ecografía abdominal. Sus niveles de hCG se habían elevado un poco, y aunque no presentaba otros síntomas alarmantes, no estaba de más ser precavidos. Pero si la ecografía arrojaba algo, habría que realizar una biopsia.

Brainy se había mantenido en completo silencio durante su tiempo en la sala de espera, girando su anillo cerca de su pecho. En el mejor de los casos, sólo hacía cálculos en su cabeza. Pero con Nia comprometida, era probable que también estuviese atormentándose a sí mismo.

“¿Prefieres esperar afuera?” preguntó ella con cuidado.

Brainy negó, con un sonido tenso en el fondo de su garganta “¿Cómo puedes pensar que te dejaría sola en un momento así?” acusó, cruzando los brazos “Has estado enfermando muchas veces desde hace semanas, debería haber insistido en realizar un chequeo completo desde el inicio. Las probabilidades…”

“Hey” dijo Nia, desatando sus brazos “No jugaré culpemos a Brainy contigo" 

El coluan levantó la mirada y el corazón de Nia se hundió con comprensión “Mi próstata está atrofiada” susurró, acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja “Y podemos descartar ETS’s” agregó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros “Esos son los peores escenarios”

“Hay muchos tipos de cáncer además del cáncer testicular” comentó Brainy débilmente.

“Nia Nal” escucharon llamar a la enfermera.

“Estaré bien… Te amo” le dijo.

“También te amo" 

La doctora resultó ser enserio amable. Y cuando Nia le hizo notar que era trans, ni pestañeó.

“OK, Nia, voy a pedirte que te relajes. Yo te diré cuando tengas que preocuparte, ¿ok?"

Nia asintió obedientemente. Más que nada para no alterar aún más a Brainy “He revisado los resultados de tus análisis. Solo estamos aquí para corrobor… ar” La doctora se detuvo abruptamente, mirando la pantalla con el entrecejo fruncido.

Colocó el transductor en su base, ordenándole no moverse; y volvió a su escritorio. 

Revisó su computadora unos minutos, y regresó para mapear su abdomen una segunda vez.

“Fuimos un poco descuidados al inicio. Ahmm, yo lo fui” confesó con vergüenza “Creí que estaría bien dado que es mi primera y única pareja sexual” continuó atropelladamente “Pero tuve una infección hace un par de semanas, y ahora me duele el costado nuevamente. Se siente diferente, ¿Vio algo?”

Nia no sabía si estaba siendo escuchada siquiera “tranquila, tal vez sea un desperfecto en la maquina" le respondió la doctora, con una expresión ausente.

Brainy extendió su mano para tocar el lado derecho del monitor “La máquina funciona al 100% de su capacidad. No existe registro de daño desde el 2015. Aunque un proceso de mantenimiento preventivo siempre es bienvenido”

“¿Cómo…?" preguntó la doctora, sorprendida por su intervención.

“No se asuste” Nia le lanzó a Brainy una mirada de advertencia “Se supone que puede interactuar con cualquier máquina y manipular sistemas informáticos. No como un supervillano ni nada” se apresuró a decir.

“Soy un intelecto tecno orgánico de Colu. Un planeta en el sector espacial 1287” Nia volteó a mirarlo con una expresión sombría “Mis amigos me dicen… Brainy” añadió volviendo a quedarse callado.

La doctora dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, mirándolos atentamente antes de que la realización llegase a sus ojos “Eres extraterrestre”exclamó demasiado fuerte. 

“Sí, bueno. Ambos lo somos. Soy mitad extraterrestre, ¿eso es un problema?" señaló la morena intentando no sonar a la defensiva.

“No, claro que no” dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente “Es sólo que es difícil tener toda esta información confusa y no saber que estás buscando exactamente”

No debía ser tan malo si la doctora podía reír con tanta ligereza, pensó la joven.

Escaneando su abdomen por tercera vez, la doctora hizo un pequeño sonido de alivio antes de voltear a verlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja “Tenía razón, no hay nada de que preocuparse, chicos”

Nia la miró con incredulidad “¿Está segura?"

Ella afirmó con la cabeza con entusiasmo “tengo una colega en Metrópolis con el mismo caso, y según sus informes todo va de maravilla”

“¿No estoy enferma de gravedad, entonces?” preguntó la morena con una sensación de alivio.

“Para nada. Les dejaré una fotografía” dijo esparciendo más líquido en su vientre y presionando aún más el transductor “Ahí estás”

Nia volteó a mirar a Brainy con confusión. Pero él se había puesto peligrosamente pálido.

“No entiendo que está pasando” preguntó, aferrándose a Brainy en busca de apoyo. Él apretó su mano pero tal vez lo hizo inconscientemente porque seguía mirando el monitor sin emitir sonido alguna.

“Oh, claro, lo siento, sí” Se disculpó la doctora “lo que vez ahí" dijo, señalando el monitor “es un bebé de 2 semanas. Felicidades, vas a ser mamá”

Brainy soltó un gemido débil.

Casi no escucharon los consejos y recomendaciones de la doctora finalizada la sesión. Y nadie dijo nada al salir del edificio. 

Finalmente, un par de calles más abajo, Nia tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta “¿Brainy, vamos a un lugar en específico?”

“Vamos a la DEO” respondió. 

Su mano estaba más fría de lo que ella hubiera querido. Pero todavía la apretó fuertemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy una experta en el tema de cambio de sexo. Admito que he revisado un montón de información al respecto pero no creo llegar a estar tan cerca alguna vez. Dicho esto, considero que todos los cuerpos son hermosos.
> 
> Tampoco soy médica así que si equivoco algún término o proceso durante este fic, mil disculpas.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Cómo se siente el amor?_

  
Lena nunca le dio una respuesta. Aunque era poco probable que pudiese ayudarlo. El mismo llegó a la conclusión de que, aún para un duodécimo nivel, ciertos conceptos eran demasiado complejos de explicar. 

Lo que resultaba innegable era que lo que sentía por Nia era una fuerza tan poderosa como la gravedad. Ella era lo único que lo conectaba con su verdadero yo, por encima de todas las capas de la consciencia. 

Lo hacía sentir bueno. Cálido y lleno de vida. 

Y si eso era amor, lo protegería a muerte. 

Brainy ingresó bruscamente a la bahía médica de la DEO, arrastrando a Nia con él.

Apenas le lanzó un gesto de reconocimiento a su ocupante antes de solicitar un análisis genético completo para la morena.

“Estoy en mi descanso” respondió Alex, revisando su tableta perezosamente “¿No tenían una cita médica hoy?”

“No hay tiempo de explicar. Es preciso que identifiques cualquier anormalidad además de niveles altos de Gonadotropina Coriónica” contestó, atravesando la sala. 

Perpleja por su comportamiento, desvió la mirada de Brainy a la asustada joven a su lado “¿Nia? ¿te sientes bien?” preguntó, intentando acercarse a ella.

El rostro de Nia estaba extremadamente pálido “Por favor, acuéstate” solicitó al coluan, tropezando con Alex mientras sostenía un ecógrafo portátil en su mano derecha.

Nia se movió rígidamente, subiéndose a la camilla “Espera, ¿qué haces?” ladró Alex, observando a Nia desabrocharse los jeans para facilitar la maniobra del transductor “Espera, hey” ordenó, antes de que rociara el gel sobre el abdomen de la joven.

Extrajo el botiquín a su izquierda, sin apartar la mirada, y ayudó a Nia a incorporarse y arremangarse la blusa.

“¿Qué está sucediendo?” preguntó Supergirl, ingresando a la habitación con el ceño fruncido “Escuché que Brainy corría por las instalaciones buscándote" dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana. 

Álex tomó la muestra, acercándose rápidamente a la computadora; mientras Brainy ayudaba a su novia a acostarse nuevamente en la camilla.

“¿Brainy?” llamó Alex con confusión, observando los resultados en su pantalla.

Brainy escaneó los datos fríamente “Debe tener un útero, con un endometrio trilaminar de al menos seis milímetros” fue su respuesta. 

Alex asintió mecánicamente y lo siguió hacia la camilla, tomando el transductor sin hacer preguntas. 

Para cuando ambos científicos terminaron de escanear el abdomen de la joven, la cabeza de Alex era un pandemonio. Podía escuchar a Kara seguir preguntando qué sucedía y a Nia sollozar contra el pecho de Brainy, sin que él apartara la vista del monitor “Ahora sería buen momento para comenzar a explicar" 

La pareja se separó suavemente. Pareció que Nia tomaría la palabra, pero fue Brainy quien inició “2 semanas de relaciones sexuales sin protección, en condiciones normales, es suficiente para procrear, supongo" No era una pregunta, e ignoró los encogimientos y sonrojos que le siguieron “Respecto a la concepción en si misma, solo tengo una teoría totalmente ridícula"

“Te escuchamos" aceptó Alex, sentándose frente al computador con los brazos cruzados. 

Brainy asintió obedientemente, dejando su lugar al lado de Nia “Primero necesito aclarar que para los coluanos, al menos para la mayoría, la reproducción no tiene el carácter romántico que le dan otras especies” 

Nadie cruzaría el tiempo y el espacio para recuperar un bebé coluan o utilizaría la última cápsula de su planeta para salvarlo “Dicho eso, hace años que lograron modificarse genéticamente para convertirse en una especie hermafrodita de reproducción asexuada”

“Pero tú tuviste una familia" le recordó Supergirl, haciendo que Alex la amonestara en voz baja “lo siento" 

Brainy no parecía ofendido por su intervención pero su expresión se nubló brevemente “Todavía existe la clonación o la ingeniería genética perfectiva. Pero las parejas, aún las convenientes, eran consideradas un estorbo. Mi padre lo fue para mí madre. La autofecundación parecía un buen plan, en un ambiente constante como Colu"

Dicho eso, se apoyó sobre una de las mesas en una esquina del cuarto. 

“¿No hay nada sobre la transferencia de esta habilidad a otra especie, en tú... Ya sabes, mente colmena?" pregunta Alex. 

Brainy niega con la cabeza "Sabes que la genética no funciona de esa manera” 

“¿Significa que puedes quedar embarazado?” interviene Supergirl con los ojos abiertos “¿En cualquier momento?”

Él rie sin humor "Tan fácil como suena”

“¿Ca… cambiaste mi fisiología?” tartamudeó Nia.

“No” respondió Brainy girando hacia Nia inmediatamente “Aun si esta teoría fuese correcta. Esto debe ser temporal”

“Y si Nia no es coluan, ¿Como se supone que va a evolucionar esto? Digo, ¿cuánto dura un embarazo en Colu? ¿Cómo dará a luz? Siquiera... " enumera Alex. 

“ESTO NO TIENE PRECEDENTES” gritó el coluan, gesticulando violentamente. Supergirl posó una mano sobre su hombro "No hay cómo realizar un pronóstico certero del período de gestación" masculló, intentando calmarse "Según mis cálculos, la transformación reproductiva se concretó 10 días después de..." Nia levantó la mirada y él se sonrojó furiosamente "... En comparación a la media coluana que es 15. Puede que el consumo de hormonas haya acelarado el proceso de lo que sea que mi ADN dio inicio. Aunque el feto corresponde a... ”

“¿Entonces es mi culpa?” replicó Nia desde su lugar en la camilla.

“¿Qué? No” se apresuró a decir el extraterrestre. 

“Porque tú podrías haberme dicho que existía la posibilidad de que me embarazara. No sé, antes de empezar a salir, antes de comenzar a tener sexo” gritó “¿Haces cálculos de todo y no pudiste predecir que esto pasaría?”

“No, claro que no” se defendió el coluan “las probabilidades eran… No puedo calcularlas ahora pero te juro que jamás te pondría en esta situación sin tu consentimiento” suplicó “Nia,… jamás haría algo que pudiese lastimarte otra vez”

El silenció reinó en la bahía médica, durante unos minutos.

“Mi mamá amaría esto” comentó Alex ausentemente, verificando sus resultados en el computador “Es como un recableado genético completo de tu aparato reproductor"

Supergirl ignoró a su hermana, observando detenidamente el cuadro frente a ella. Nia balanceaba nerviosamente sus pies, con la mirada fija en el suelo; y Brainy, en el extremo opuesto, se abrazaba a sí mismo, envuelto en la culpa “Bueno” dijo, de repente. Arrojando luz sobre la noticia “Soy la experta aquí, así que aprovechó para decir que…” continuó mirando a Nia como si estuviese realizando le un escaneo completo “Es niña"

Tal como esperaba, el semblante de la morena comenzó a iluminarse, y su hermana soltó una carcajada desde su silla “Cinco dólares a que es niño” apostó.

“Na a, yo adiviné los embarazos de todas las amigas de mi madre"

Alex bufó “Y eso que, nunca pierdo mis apuestas"

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de risas y pronto la idea de un nuevo bebé fue significado de esperanza. 

El corazón de Brainy se hunde cuando logra distinguir el sonido de Nia de entre las otras. Se siente perverso porque debe ser él quien le robe esa felicidad. Para enmendar sus errores “Necesitamos interrumpir el embarazo” su voz suena débil pero todavía logran escucharlo “No sabemos lo que mi ADN puede provocarle. O el alcance que tendrá esta teoría transitiva. Podría haber complicaciones, y aún sí Nia Nal lograse superarlas, existen muchas más posteriores al parto…” Sus dedos se aprietan fuertemente al rededor de su móvil “No hay información registrada al respecto, no aquí y no en mi época”

“Brainy" le recrimina ella, dulcemente.

Él no quiere mirarla y ver el peso de sus palabras en sus ojos. Sabe que sus decisiones le han fallado de nuevo, y ahora la obligan a hacer algo imperdonable “No puedo calcular el porcentaje de éxito” murmura, con una mueca rota “Y si no logró predecirlo, cómo puedo prometerte que estarás a salvo"

Nia suspira, levantándose de la camilla con decisión “¿Estás asustado?”

Los ojos de Brainy se cristalizan con humedad, y él aprieta la mandíbula para contenerlas “No puedo perderte”

Nia lo mira con nostalgia “Tienes miedo” repitió, más firme esta vez “Y no podemos ignorar que hay un riesgo. Como tampoco podemos ignorar que podría morir mañana en una misión o caerme por las escaleras en CatCo. Eso siempre es una probabilidad. Así que, por favor,…” se detuvo, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. ”Ten un poco de fe en mí. Ésta puede ser la cosa más… grande y maravillosa que nos pudo haber pasado”

Brainy asintió. Eso parecía ser todo lo que podía hacer. La acercó hacia él, dejándola enterrar su cabeza en su cuello, mientras su manos se mantenía en su cintura. 

Un momento después, pudo sentir las lágrimas del coluan en su propia mejilla. Sus manos volaron a su cabello, apretando su abrazo cuando un pequeño sollozo brotó de su pecho.

“Todo saldrá bien, wildcat”

* * *

  
A pesar del miedo y la incertidumbre, todos estaban bastante emocionados con la noticia, Kara especialmente. En su trayecto de la DEO a la Torre, ella y Alex hablaron sobre el nuevo bebé durante todo el camino.

”Es como un caso de bebé vampiro” señaló Kara.

“Lo sé, ¿verdad?” asintió Alex mientras subían juntas al ascensor.

Kara observó el techo con curiosidad, esperando a que se abrieran las puertas “¿Cuál es el equivalente a la sangre para un coluan?" 

“No lo sé, ¿pizza de manzana y aceitunas?” se burló la castaña.

“No” dijo, empujándola con diversión. Su expresión se ensombreció, sin embargo “Pero no crees que tengan que recurrir a eso, ¿verdad?.. Digo, ¿el cuerpo de Nia puede llevar un bebé coluan?” 

Alex se encogió de hombros, esa era la cosa “Se hizo un chequeo completo. Y fuera de no tener idea de cómo paso, la doctora les dijo que todo parecía en orden”

Al ingresar al recinto, encontraron a Nia sentada sobre la alfombra, en una de las posiciones de meditación que J'onn le había enseñado. Advirtiendo su presencia, Nia abrió los ojos, levantándose tan abruptamente que ambas hermanas ahogaron un jadeo cuando se balanceó peligrosamente hacia adelante, antes de lograr el equilibrio “Tienen que ayudarme a detenerlo, me está volviendo loca” 

Kara se llevó la mano al pecho, recuperándose de la impresión “Ok. Primero, que nada, no vuelvas a hacer eso” 

Nia bufó, cruzando los brazos caprichosamente “Por favor, suenas igual a él” dijo, sentándose en un extremo del sillón con el entrecejo fruncido.

Alex y Kara intercambiaron una mirada, y Nia suspiró con frustración “Brainy” se quejó “ No me deja levantar una sola cosa del suelo. Checa mi temperatura como 100 veces al día y está alimentándome con una serie de brebajes asquerosos. Soy carnívora, hay un límite de vegetales que puedo tolerar”

“Aw" arrulló Kara “Solo está actuando como padre primerizo”

“¿Y qué soy yo?” expuso Nia, con rigidez. 

Alex negó con dulzura “Tienes que admitir que no es un embarazo normal, y que él sólo está siendo extra cuidadoso porque es la manera en la que lidia con la incertidumbre”

Nia la señaló con el dedo y una mirada acusadora “Deja de defenderlo”

“Hablaremos con él para frenar un poco sus actitudes compulsivas” prometió Alex sentándose junto a ella en el sillón “pero es posible que tengas que ceder en algunas"

Como si hubiese sido invocado, Brainy ingresó apresuradamente al recinto. 

Por el rubor en sus mejillas, debía haber estado buscando a Nia por un largo rato “Nia Nal, que bueno que te encuentro" exclamó, con el semblante aliviado.

Ella resopló groseramente desde su posición en el sillón.

“Brainy” llamó Alex. Observándolo acercarse a uno de los estantes para extraer el botiquín de primeros auxilios “Nía nos estaba contando acerca de tus nuevos protocolos de salud” dijo, cruzando los brazos al darse cuenta de que no parecía estar prestando atención.

“Descuida, esto no tomará mucho" le informó el extraterrestre a su novia, arrodillándose frente a ella, sin reparar en las otras dos mujeres en la habitación.

Nia le lanzó a Kara una mirada suplicante “Sí, mmm…” tartamudeó la rubia “¿no estas exagerando un… poquito?” comentó, enchinando los ojos. 

Esta vez al parecer si fue escuchada porque Brainy volteó a verla a la defensiva “¿Con mis cuidados preventivos para su embarazo sin precedentes?” preguntó con una mueca. 

“Brainy” amonestó Alex, con una mirada de reproche “No uses ese tono con nosotras. No estamos juzgando tus intensiones p…”

Sin detenerse a escuchar, Brainy apuntó un termómetro digital a la frente de Nia.

Su movimiento fue tan brusco que silenció la sala un par de segundos. Luego, observó la pantalla del instrumento con una expresión cansada y le entregó el dispositivo a Alex. 

“¿Qué?” preguntó la joven.

“Tienes fiebre, Nia" señaló ella, con el entrecejo fruncido “39 C”

Nia tomó el dispositivo de sus manos, verificando la marca. “Hazlo de nuevo" ordenó devolviéndoselo al coluan.

Brainy obedeció, con una expresión más suave en el rostro “39 C" leyó.

“Pero me siento muy bien" protestó ella.

“¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?” preguntó la castaña, sujetando la muñeca de Nia para sentir su pulso.

“3 días” respondió él “No muestra síntomas más alarmantes que esos. Tiene buen apetito, sin sudoración ni afecciones de otro tipo”

Alex sintió su pecho apretarse por eso. Algo en la expresión de Brainy le dijo que había estado tratando este tema bajo lupa. Era posible que ya hubiese agotado todas las hipótesis principales. 

“Debiste hablarnos al respecto” le reprochó.

Brainy se encogió de hombros “No hay nada que hacer sin información a la que recurrir”

“¿Qué hay de la pareja que mencionó esa doctora?” recordó Kara.

“No hemos logrado ubicar a su colega y hasta entonces no sabremos de ellos” respondió el coluan.

“Pero me siento muy bien” repitió la morena. 

Brainy se mostró bastante culpable, antes de dirigirse a ella “Siento no haber sido sincero contigo, Nia Nal. No deseaba preocuparte hasta obtener respuestas”

“No entiendo” interrumpió la rubia “¿Que Nia se sienta bien no es una buena señal?”

“La ausencia de síntomas junto a la fiebre, no es precisamente algo bueno, Kara” respondió Alex.

“Bueno, tal vez 39 C es una temperatura correcta para una embarazada coluan" señaló ella.

“Nia no es coluan” le recordó Brainy “Aún así, podría ser indicador de que su cuerpo está luchando con el ADN invasor"

“¿Y qué hay de los embarazos en Naltor?" preguntó nuevamente. Los tres voltearon a verla fijamente “Qué” replicó “¿Ninguno lo pensó antes?”

Nadie dijo nada “Puedo preguntarle a papá” dijo la morena pensativamente.

“¿Sabe que estás embarazada?” 

Brainy se encogió ante la pregunta. Y Nia perdió seguridad.

“Oh, Dios mío “ saltó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos “No. Y probablemente va a matarme por eso"

Brainy volteó a verla con alarma, por lo que Alex se apresuró a explicarle qué era nada más una expresión. 

“No puedo decirle por teléfono” continuó la morena. 

“Supongo que podemos visitarlo este fin de semana" resolvió el coluan, ordenando el botiquín para devolverlo a su lugar de origen. 

Sí, eso no era una buena idea.

“Brainy” comenzó la joven, acercándose a él para sujetar su mano dulcemente “Es muy lindo de tu parte ofrecerte pero…” Brainy frunció el ceño. “Papá no tiene idea de que vivo con mi novio. Y será un shock saber que me embarazó. No será agradable”

El rostro de Brainy se volvió reflexivo “Iré contigo. Asumiré mi responsabilidad, no importa qué tan incómodo resulte” dijo con firmeza “Además, calculo una reducción del 40% de simpatía a futuro si llegase a evitar esta confrontación” 

Nia soltó una carcajada, tomando su rostro en sus manos para acercarlo a su boca.

“Menos mal que mis padres no estaban casados cuando tuvieron a mi hermana” sonrió, antes de besarlo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He visto la temporada 4 de supergirl más veces de las que puedo admitir y todavía tengo mis dudas sobre la distribución espacial de la DEO. 
> 
> Espero que mis "teorías coluanas" no suenen muy vagas. Fue muy difícil darle una forma medianamente "lógica" a este embarazo. 
> 
> No odien a Brainy, su primer pensamiento es siempre pragmático pero no haría nada para lastimar a Nia, y no tomaría decisiones sobre se cuerpo. 
> 
> Agradezco a JustDream y CristinaCuba por mis primeros comentarios, realmente me animaron.
> 
> No olviden comentar. Sobre todo si tienen dudas. No todo será angustia en este fic. Lo prometo.


	4. Chapter 4

La firme convicción de Brainy de que esta era la línea de acción correcta, no disminuía sus índices de ansiedad. Siendo lógico, era poco probable que mantuviese una buena impresión debido al motivo de su visita.

Nia compartía los mismos miedos. Su padre era un hombre tranquilo, pero esta noticia era un cliché que jamás se esperaría en su familia. Es decir, ¿tu hija menor de 24 años vive sola en la ciudad, nunca tuvo un novio y luego regresa a casa embarazada y sin un anillo de compromiso?

De acuerdo, no era como cometer un delito federal y Nia no debería poder quedar embarazada. Pero esto era algo grande. Su madre habría hecho trizas la salud mental de Brainy. Su padre… 

Notando a Brainy removerse incómodo en el asiento del piloto, alargó su mano para apoyarla sobre su hombro "Tranquilo, cuando te conozca, estoy segura de que se llevarán muy bien"

Brainy mantuvo sus ojos resueltamente en el camino, aunque su expresión se volvió ligeramente sospechosa.

Aparcaron justo frente al jardín, donde su padre, un poco más envejecido desde la última vez que lo vio, ya los estaba esperando. 

Paul caminó hacia la entrada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Nia" exclamó, con los brazos extendidos.

“Papá” Nia se arrojó a sus brazos y se abrazó a él lo más fuerte que pudo “Te extrañé” susurró, presionando su rostro contra la suave y gastada tela de su camisa.

"También te extrañé, cariño" Se apartaron para mirarse, y Nia se secó rápidamente los ojos "Estoy tan contento de verte que casi no quiero reprocharte que haya pasado un año"

Ella se mostró debidamente avergonzada, evitando formular cualquier excusa "Lo lamento" se disculpó. 

"No te preocupes" respondió Paul, haciéndolo a un lado "Se que has estado ocupada, Dreamer" 

Nia abrió los ojos, observando a su padre guiñarle antes de acercarse a saludar a Brainy. 

“Hola otra vez, veo que fuiste bastante preciso acerca de la hora” saludó Paul, estrechando la mano del extraterrestre, ante la mirada desconcertada de su hija.

“En realidad, el GPS hizo casi todo el trabajo" respondió Brainy, devolviéndole el gesto.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" preguntó Nia con la boca abierta. 

Paul soltó una carcajada palmeando ligeramente el hombro del coluan. Brainy no contestó pero apartó la mirada significativamente "Este muchacho vino a verme hace casi año y medio" contestó "A pedir mi permiso para solicitarte una cita" 

Nia le lanzó una mirada mortificada pero él se encogió de hombros. “Alex y Kara me dijeron que era una costumbre del siglo XXI. Entiendo que se trataba de una broma. Me es difícil distinguir cuándo las hacen" murmuró avergonzado.

“Que no te engañé mi hija, muchacho” le sonrió el mayor “Hiciste un buen trabajo, obtuviste unos buenos puntos por eso”

Brainy asintió satisfecho.

Paul los invitó a pasar, mientras ponía al corriente a su hija sobre su reunión con el coluan. Él que Brainy le hubiese dejado una buena primera impresión, calentaba el corazón de Nia, y a la vez, lo oprimía desagradablemente. Qué tanto de esa afinidad se perdería luego de su anuncio.

Cuando el té estuvo listo y la merienda servida, ambos jóvenes compartieron una mirada nerviosa, y sentaron en el sillón lo más juntos que podían. Paul los siguió silenciosamente, eligiendo la silla a su izquierda, para mayor visibilidad. 

Después de varios minutos, y en vista de que ninguno parecía querer dar el primer paso, dijo “Entiendo que no se trata de una visita social. Nada malo, espero” agregó “No me irás a decir que embarazaste a mi hija, eh, muchacho" 

No era una mala frase para romper el hielo, y definitivamente no tanto como para que Brainy brincara en su asiento y se pusiese completamente rígido; o para que su hija escupidera su té.

“Solo era una broma, chicos” se apresuró a decir “Yo entiendo, el sexo es un tema incómodo para hablarlo en mi presencia. Pero asumo que llevan varios meses de relación y… soy un hombre moderno "

“No es eso, papá, por favor” suplicó la morena, evitando mirarle mientras sujetaba fuertemente su taza.

Brainy se recuperó lo suficiente para beber de la suya. Haciendo todo lo posible para camuflarse con su lado del sillón. 

"¿Quieres que crea que no han tenido intimidad?" preguntó con incredulidad.

Brainy comenzó un toser. Aclarándose la garganta antes de reunir el valor suficiente para comenzar a explicar "A lo que Nia Nal se refiere es que ha acertado, aunque no fuese el propósito de su comentario" respondió, cortésmente. 

"No comprendo" 

“Estoy embarazada, papá” confesó ella, con un nudo en la garganta. Sus dedos jugaban en sus rodillas y tenia la cabeza gacha, ocultando su vergüenza.

“El proceso es propio de mi fisiología coluan pero no tenemos manera de saber por qué la afectó. En este momento, ella experimenta una sintomatología anormal que esperamos se deba a su genética naltoniana”

Nia levantó el rostro, estremeciéndose al notar la expresión de su padre “Sé que esto no habría sucedido de no ser irresponsable. Pero no se suponía que era una posibilidad para empezar ”

"Nia Nal consideró que no sería propio hacer este anuncio por teléfono" intervino el coluan, tomando su mano en señal de apoyo "Fuimos irresponsables, y lamentamos que este evento no surgiese en mejores circunstancias"

Paul los mira fijamente por casi diez segundos “Voy a confiar en que me conoces lo suficiente como para no bromear con algo así” aclaró, perdiendo el buen humor.

Nia asintió, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Bien. No voy a agregar reproches y juicios a la carga de tensión que estoy seguro que ya pusieron sobre sus hombros" suspiró pesadamente “Así que dictaré su sentencia luego de que ese bebé haya venido al mundo sano y salvo” 

Nia rompió a llorar, y el rostro de su padre volvió a ser cálido y contemplativo. Poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su hija y arrastrarla a sus brazos por segunda vez “Oh, cariño, todo está bien” la consoló “No estoy molesto. Terriblemente preocupado pero no molesto" susurró, con sus labios sobre su cabello.

Brainy se mantuvo estático del otro lado.

Finalmente Nia dejó de llorar, apartándose con suavidad de su padre pero sin cortar el contacto “Supongo que tienes preguntas” murmuró con voz ronca.

“Y algunas muy incómodas” él respondió “pero antes traeré un más de agua. Siento que esto tomará un rato "

Fue la conversación más rara e incómoda que haya tenido lugar en esa casa.

"Lo siento, cariño" se disculpó Paúl, colocando dos platos de tarta en la mesita de café "nunca puse mucha atención en esos detalles. Admito que estuvo prácticamente sola durante sus embarazos. Empezábamos a vivir solos y yo trabajaba casi todo el tiempo"

Nia asintió decepcionada. Sólo les quedaba esperar a que la doctora en Metrópolis se contactase con ellos.

Si lo hacia alguna vez.

No todas las especies de extraterrestres registradas podian reproducirse juntas, aunque la fisiología humana era compatible con la mayoría. Tal vez el ser mitad humana hizo posible la concepción o había más en su ADN de lo conocía.

“¿Sr. Nal? "

Nia salió de su introspección, llevada por la voz de Brainy. 

La figura encorvada de su padre reposaba contra la chimenea. 

"¿Papá?" llamó a ella.

Su padre no respondió, aún con los ojos fijos hacia la nada. Nia temía que el sentirse poco útil despertara alguna clase de culpa pero antes de poder decir algo, la realización llegó a su rostro y, chasqueando los dedos emocionado, cruzó la habitación para perderse escaleras arriba "Muchacho, ¿crees poder ayudarme con algo?" gritó, desde el segundo piso.

Brainy se levantó lentamente, dándole un asentimiento ligero a Nia antes de atender la solicitud. Ella se quedó sentada. La tarta se veía deliciosa, y Brainy no la dejaría levantar un dedo, de todos modos.

Había devorado la totalidad de su tarta y la mitad de la de Brainy, cuando los escuchó bajar por las escaleras. Cada uno sostenía una caja de mudanza con las palabras “Nia” y “Maeve” escritas al frente.

"Tu madre" explica Paul, colocando ambas cajas en el suelo con ayuda del coluan "llevó diarios durante sus embarazos"

“Es posible que encontremos información relevante en alguno de ellos” Dijo el extraterrestre más animado.

Nia acarició las cajas con nostalgia, la idea de poder tener a su madre presente durante su embarazo, a pesar de su doloroso fallecimiento, la hacía feliz. 

* * *

No quiso revisar los diarios de inmediato. En cambio, pasó la tarde mirando su álbum de fotos. Escuchando a su padre narrar las historias detrás de cada una de ellas. Brainy estaba realmente fascinado; y, cuando Paul los dirigió al estante de trofeos, su pecho pareció hincharse de orgullo. Aunque solo dos eran suyos, y eran los más pequeños del montón. 

"Sería lindo poder tener una foto tuya" comentó Nia durante la cena "Así podríamos colocarlas juntas para el álbum del bebé"

Brainy sonrió nostálgicamente ante la idea "Las fotos de bebés no eran muy comunes en Colu"

"Bueno, ¿qué tal una fotografía familiar?" preguntó Paul.

“Nunca nos tomamos una fotografía” respondió el coluan. Su postura cambia, volviéndose cautelosa. 

"¿No tienes ninguna fotografía de tu infancia?"

Brainy se encogió de hombros, con el rostro fijo en su plato “Cuando nací mi madre me entregó a sus sirvientes robots para que me criaran sin el contacto de ningún otro ser vivo. Conocí a mi familia por primera vez a los 8 años "

Su voz se apaga. Trata de ignorar el silencio de los cubiertos, cortando sus vegetales con fingida despreocupación pero pronto siente como la mano de Nia se posa suavemente sobre su brazo “Brainy, eso es horrible. Lo siento mucho” comenta, con simpatía genuina. 

Él le sonríe y toma su mano “Lo fue. Pero un solo evento de mi vida aumentó un 12% la probabilidad de conocerte. Y a mí me gusta como terminaron las cosas "

Paul sonrió desde su posición a la cabeza "Buena respuesta, chico"

"Papá" 

"No estaba siendo sarcástico, querida" se defiende, sirviéndole una copa de vino al coluan "Por cierto, recuerdo que en ese entonces eras muy vago acerca de lo que hacías, ¿puedo saberlo ahora?" preguntó con franqueza. 

Brainy lo meditó unos segundos "Trabajo como científico en una organización del gobierno" respondió. 

Paul soltó una carcajada “Me agrada que mi hija salga con un académico” comentó, bastante satisfecho “Cuando te vi llegar en una moto con un traje de cuero,… bueno” 

Nia resopló abruptamente, atragantándose un poco en el camino "¿Viniste con tu uniforme?" 

Brainy la miró con algo así como desconcierto “No creí prudente venir volando. Y no puedo conducir mi moto con un traje” expuso lógicamente “Considerando la relevancia del asunto, asumí que el uniforme de la Legión era la alternativa más adecuada de código de vestimenta ”

Ella volvió a reír.

* * *

Cuando terminó la cena, Brainy preguntó, educamente, acerca de la logística de los dormitorios. Otra acción que, al parecer, le sumó algunos puntos. Lejos de sentirse emocionado por eso, le exasperó aún más ese nuevo sistema de puntuación que no le permitía saber qué posición tenía ni cómo aventajarse. 

La habitación de Nia era cálida. Llena de recortes de periódicos, libros y cordones de luces. Ambos amantes se acomodaron en la pequeña cama de 1 ½ plaza, observando el techo mientras el cansancio hacía lo suyo. 

Para el coluan era tan simple como presionar un interruptor. Nia, en cambio, tenía problemas para dormir.

“¿Estás despierto?” preguntó, luego de un rato de luchar con su posición bajo las sábanas.

“Ahora sí" respondió él, aún con los ojos cerrados. 

Nia se mordió el labio culpablemente “Lo siento" susurró. 

“Por la inflección en tu voz asumo que algo te preocupa. Calculo que tú dificultades para dormir se verán reducidas si lo compartes conmigo. Prometo escuchar atentamente”

Ella aceptó, girando bajo las mantas para apoyar su pecho sobre el de Brainy. Esta posición no era la usual para dormir pero no le molestaba.

“Estaba pensando en Maeve" confesó la morena “cuando llegamos aquí, vi su casa al otro lado de la calle; y pensé que no podía irme sin contarle lo del bebé”

“¿Y cambiaste de opinión?” 

“No, todavía creo que debería decírselo” respondió. Su mano libre dibujaba pequeños círculos en su pecho, comprometiendo una de sus vías de pensamiento “Pero la última vez que hablamos, dijo algo totalmente fuera de raya. Tal vez ni siquiera quiera hablar conmigo”

“¿No crees que no decirle la verdad podría generar el mismo resultado?” argumentó al coluan.

“No lo sé” admitió “Durante toda su vida Maeve se preparó para recibir los poderes y luego yo los obtuve. Todo lo que le quedaba era la oportunidad de que su hija los heredara"

“Su hija podría heredarlos” señaló Brainy con lógica.

“Mis primas no heredaron el don. Las probabilidades de tener ceguera profética aumentan cuando desciendes de quien no heredó los poderes” murmuró, con tristeza “Y si tenemos una niña y hereda los poderes y la de Maeve no…”

“Entonces será el destino” Nia dejó caer su mano sobre el pecho de Brainy nuevamente, y el procedió a cubrirla con la suya “Nia Nal, olvidas qué tienes un futuro en el siglo XXXI. Y si no hemos recibido ninguna visita precipitada de Winslow o de algún otro miembro de la Legión, significa que el tiempo está tomando su curso natural. Nada de lo que está sucediendo está afectando el futuro, lo que sea que vaya a pasar ya pasó” ella suspiró con nostalgia “pero, teniendo experiencia con guardar secretos, te recomendaría no hacerlo si puedes evitarlo”

Ella asintió sin entusiasmo “Maeve y yo no solíamos discutir mucho cuando éramos niñas” comentó “Teníamos gustos tan diferentes que era muy poco probable sentir envidia por algo que la otra tuviese”

“Suena a una muy sana relación entre hermanas" puntualizó el coluan. 

“Lo era. Nunca sentí envidia de ella, salvo una vez hace mucho tiempo" 

Brainy besó el dorso de su mano, acomodando su posición bajo las sábanas “Te escucho"

Nia rió un poco, antes de comenzar “Yo siempre supe que era Nia, la hija menor del matrimonio Nal, pero poco antes de entrar a la secundaria mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y la gente… empezó a 'recordarme' que era Wyatt”

“Sigo asombrado por los tabues de los habitantes del siglo XXI" refunfuña adorablemente “Lamento la interrupción, continúa”

“Descuida” ella sonríe "En fin, convencí a mi familia de comenzar con el tratamiento hormonal. Y me preparé para iniciar de cero en una nueva escuela” continuó, apretando su rostro contra el pecho del coluan “El primer día no fue tan malo. Recuerdo pensar ‘wuapu la gente es enserio amable en Parthas. No sé realmente cuánto duró pero no fue mucho” 

Apretó su mano fuertemente, como asegurándose de que todavía seguía ahí y dejó ir la última parte de su relato “Salía de los baños un día cuando escuché a estas chicas decir que ese buen trato no era simple camaradería. Maeve era, al parecer, tan… hermosa y popular que ningún chico quería perder su oportunidad fastidiando a su raro hermano menor”

“Los adolescentes pueden ser muy crueles con lo que no entienden, les ayuda a ignorar sus propias inseguridades. A mí me temían" susurró sombríamente “Aunque, curiosamente, también quería ser como ellos"

“Fue la primera y única vez que sentí envidia de ella. La gente, los chicos la miraban y veían una mujer completa” Brainy tira de su cintura para poder abrazarla y ella busca su cuello instintivamente “Estoy… muy orgullosa de ser una mujer trans. Pero ese día, me hicieron sentir como un fenómeno” confesó con voz rota “Cuando Maeve se enteró de mis poderes yo vi esa misma expresión. Había traición y duda pero también envidia. Que más puedo despertar en ella ahora” se estremeció. 

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, escuchando el ruido de los árboles y las aves nocturnas detrás de la ventana.

“Me dijiste una vez” susurró el coluan “…cuando nos conocimos, que un verdadero amigo te acepta tal y como eres. Considero que deberías exigirle lo mismo a tu familia. Mereces que te amen tanto como nosotros” dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos en Ciudad Nacional “Podemos ir a verla mañana, antes de marcharnos”

Ella suspiró hondo, admitiendo para sí misma que no había otra opción “Okay, pero haré esto sola”

Brainy respondió con un sonido de afirmación, continuando con las caricias en su cabello.

“Era una especie de chico malo de joven" mencionó en voz baja “pero considero que te habría mirado igual que ahora. Siempre has sido una mujer completa para mí, Nia Nal”

“¿Así?” respondió ella, dejando suaves besos en su cuello.

Él tarareó con entusiasmo “Definitivamente. Ya lo dije una vez, eres asombrosa, sorprendente,…”

“Asomdente" dijeron al unísono. 

Nia comenzó a reír. Cubriendo su propia boca para evitar hacer demasiado ruido “Ok ok, entonces, ¿qué tipo de chico malo eras? ¿Jhon Bender, Danny Zuko… Ferris Bueller?”

Brainy chasqueó la lengua, permitiéndose reflexionar por un par de segundos “Jhon Bender, si cambias el consumo de marihuana y delitos menores por la invención de armas biotecnologícas para una agrupación terrorista”

“Casi casi" respondió ella. Alejando la conversación del tono sombrío “Jhon Bender, era sexy, ¿qué haría él con una joven Nia Nal en una noche como esta?" preguntó, jugando con los botones de su pijama.

Brainy frunció el ceño “Estoy confundido. Hay un límite de actividades nocturnas que pueden realizarse en esta ciudad y más del 60 % de ellas requieren identificación, lo que a esa edad sería imposible. Pero tu tono y lenguaje corporal me indican que tu pregunta era de índole sexual, y considero que, tomando en cuenta mi experiencia entendiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti la primera vez, la posibilidad de tener sexo contigo, en esa época, en el estado mental y emocional en el que estaba habría resultado en un ataque de pánico… Temo que habrías tenido que esperar al menos un año de relación y… no es lo que preguntabas…” su voz se apagó vergonzosamente.

Nia esbozó un puchero “No, está bien… No estoy segura de haberme sentido cómoda teniendo sexo en ese entonces tampoco… pero ¿podía mi chico malo subir por mi ventana y jugar trivia de películas, compartiendo uno que otro beso bajo una manta?” 

Brainy no vaciló, antes de responder “Sin ser atrapado”

“Genial, los novios de Maeve nunca lo lograron”

Parecía el final de la conversación y el silencio volvió a reinar, mientras se acomodaban en sus posiciones para dormir. 

“Brainy” susurró nuevamente la joven, tras unos minutos en la penumbra.

El extraterrestre giró la cabeza hacia ella, observándola reposar acostada de lado frente a él, con los labios fruncidos en un pequeño puchero “¿Sigues ansiosa?” preguntó con preocupación.

Nia negó con la cabeza “Estoy cachonda" respondió, deslizando una mano hacia él por debajo de las sábanas. Las yemas de sus dedos aterrizaron en su abdomen, se inclinó sobre su boca, pero fue detenida por una mano firmemente sostenida contra su pecho.

“Nia Nal" susurró con timidez “No creo que este sea el momento o lugar adecuado para… eso"

Ella frunció el ceño, o al menos eso pareció “Haz estado evitándome desde hace días. Wuau, no sabía que mi condición podía disminuir tu libido tan rápido” gruñó girándose para darle la espalda.

La cama se movió ligeramente y los brazos de Brainy se envolvieron alrededor de su torso “Pido disculpas, no era mi intención hacerte sentir poco deseada” murmuró contra su cuello “Pero todas mis lecturas indican que el coito no es una buena línea de acción, dadas las circunstancias”

“Qué tal besos, caricias y un poco de faje desnudos” propuso ella, sin dejar su posición. 

Brainy dudó antes de responder “No reconozco el término”

Nia giró en sus brazos “Yo sí,… me refiero a que sé que significa” tartamudeó.

“Bien”

Diez minutos más tarde, Nia estaba inmovilizada de espaldas sobre la cama, con el cuerpo cálido del coluan inclinado sobre ella. Hacían lo posible para esconder sus jadeos, teniendo que robar un beso o morder un pedazo de piel, cuando las sensaciones se volvían intensas. 

Brainy deseaba poder encender la luz para apreciar la vista del cuerpo desnudo de su novia, pero debían evitar cualquier cosa que alertara a su padre. Pero se sentía bien. Increíble, de hecho. El lubricante y los jugos de Nia otorgaban la suficiente lubricación para que su miembro se deslizará suavemente entre los pliegues de su cavidad cuando empujaba sus caderas contra ella.

Nia encontraba caliente la manera en la que el placer nublaba la mente del extraterrestre. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban parpadeando como si estuviese teniendo un corto circuito. Respirando con dificultad mientras se aferraba a ella con la cuota exacta de desesperación. 

“Brainy” exhaló la morena, ocultando la cabeza en su cuello. Él apretó los dientes, contestando apenas con un asentamiento, antes de aumentar la velocidad y la fricción para obligarla a venirse con él. Brainy se corrió lo más alejado de su vientre que pudo. Envolviendo su mano alrededor de su miembro casi un segundo antes, para evitar ‘ensuciarla’.

Con un bostezo satisfecho, dejó que el coluan se encargase de limpiarlos a ambos. Besando sus labios, cuando se inclinó sobre ella para ponerle la pijama “Quiero hacerlo de nuevo" murmuró, persiguiendo sus labios.

“Tendremos que consultarlo con la gineco-obstetra” le respondió, rodeando la cama para meterse bajo las mantas “sigue siendo una clase de ejercicio medianamente extenuante”

“Ok" resopló la morena, antes de tomarlo de la camisa y obligarlo a besarla. Brainy tarareó. Su cuerpo cansando intentó volver a la vida “te amo"

Brainy correspondió con un bajo “Te amo, también” antes de juntar sus manos y acostarse sobre su espalda.

“Buenas noches, chico malo"

* * *

  
Brainy decidió dejar dormir a Nia, la mañana siguiente. Reprochándose haberla mantenido despierta con su ‘conversación’ en su estado de salud actual.

Sin saber cómo proceder, e incapaz de abrir los archivos de su madre sin su consentimiento. Se aventuró a bajar a la cocina. Con suerte, Paul Nal no encontraría grosero que les preparase el desayuno.

Pero cuando pisó la cocina, el mayor ya se encontraba en ella, rellenando lo que parecía una tarta de arándanos “Isabel desayunaba esto todas las mañanas, cuando esperaba a las niñas” explicó, notando la expresión perpleja del coluan “Con suerte y la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol”

“¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo?” preguntó torpemente.

“Claro, exprime el jugo de naranja en esa jarra” respondió, colocando la tarta en el horno “Luego puedes ayudarme a tostar el pan" 

Brainy asintió diligentemente. Comenzando a cortar la fruta, con la mirada fija en la tabla. 

“Sabes, resulta curioso que me pidieses permiso para salir con mi hija y, sin embargo, te tomases libertades en otras cosas más serias” 

No acostumbraba ser el policía malo pero Isabel no estaba más para poner el miedo de Dios en los ojos de los novios de sus hijas. Así que no le quedaba otra que improvisar.

Brainy contempló su jarra, exprimiendo un par de mitades antes de contestarle “Comprendo. Efectivamente, los eventos han transcurrido con mucha rapidez. Sinceramente, no consideré que Nia Nal quisiese regresar conmigo, para empezar”

“¿Mi hija terminó contigo?” 

Brainy cerró los ojos, tensando su mandíbula ligeramente “No, terminé con ella" respondió con voz sombría “Una historia muy complicada. Lo único que puedo decirle al respecto es que la vida de este planeta, Nia y mis amigos incluidos, peligraba de otro modo"

“Una cosa de superhéroes, entonces" adivinó Paul “Suena a una excusa vaga” 

“Totalmente” estuvo de acuerdo el coluan “Es por eso que le dejé claro a Nia Nal que no se viese obligada a disculparme, aún si mis intenciones fuesen nobles. Le hice daño y defraudé a mis amigos muchas veces” aceptó con arrepentimiento. 

“¿Lo volverías a hacer, lastimarla?" Preguntó con seriedad.

“Si volviese a peligrar su vida, sí” respondió inmediatamente “Por lo demás, tenemos una nueva política de tolerancia cero a las mentiras y secretos"

Paul asintió “Siempre tuve miedo del hombre que eligiese. Terminaste con eso, embarduna los panes con aceite de oliva” indicó. Él obedeció sin rechistar, colocándolos ordenadamente sobre la bandeja “Tenía miedo de que fuese un tipo al que le atrajese sólo por el hecho de ser trans; o alguien que fingiera que no lo era, solo para sentirse cómodo”

Brainy lo escuchó con respeto, y no hizo ningún comentario. A pesar de que su parte técnica se lo pedía. 

“Cuando te escuché hablar de ella la primera vez. Me preocupaba que fueras un fanático. Nadie debería colocar en un pedestal a su pareja, ni siquiera a mi hija” el coluan intentó replicar pero fue silenciado con un gesto amable “Yo lo entiendo. Tuviste una vida difícil, y supongo que algunos detalles se vuelven insignificantes”

“De donde vengo... aún existen excusas para segregar personas; su sexualidad no suele ser una de ellas” comentó “Por otro lado, mi admiración por Nia Nal, o incluso Supergirl, nunca me pareció exagerada"

"Enserio, ¿Qué sería exagerado para ti?" 

Brainy se detuvo a pensar, antes de suspirar con resignación "Podría enumerar más de 1000 situaciones pero deduzco que no ayudaría a mi caso"

"No"

"Bien. En ocasiones resulta complejo para mí entender el razonamiento o las acciones de los demás. Tampoco soy bueno con las emociones, las mías sobretodo” confesó con la mirada baja “Creo que eso fue lo que mi familia esperaba. Que me alejase tanto de la humanidad que mi intelecto primara sobre mi corazón”

“Y no lo hiciste"

“Lo intenté" respondió el coluan, sintiendo la vergüenza cubrir su rostro “Pero luego, la Legión me rescató, y gracias a ella conocí a Supergirl, a mis amigos,… y a Nia" sonrió “No ha sido sencillo. He sentido tristeza, impotencia,... ira" resaltó. Los villanos continuamente ponían en riesgo las vidas de sus seres queridos “Pero por cada momento de dolor existen cientos de felicidad”

Brainy miró a Paul fijamente, y este se sintió cohibido por la intensidad con la que lo hizo “A veces es extraño y… frustrante. Pero amo a Nial Nal. Es una verdad que no me cuestiono. Y no creo que sea perfecta,… es su amabilidad y fortaleza lo que me inspira"

“De acuerdo" aceptó el mayor. Sin otra cosa que decir.

“Respecto a las actuales circunstancias, en las 70 simulaciones que realicé,… en ninguna de ellas eramos… íntimos. Admito que fue un error de cálculo. Las probabilidades se vuelven inexactas cuando se introducen emociones a la ecuación. Me disculpo por ello ¿Yo… debería pedirle la mano d…?"

“No" interrumpió Paul, riendo nerviosamente “Comprendo tu punto, y admito que mi hija suele tener sus propios ‘planes'. Creo que es muy pronto pensar en matrimonio, puedes preguntarme de nuevo cuando todo esto quede atrás“ Brainy asintió con comprensión. 

“¿Yo.. nosotros?” preguntó haciendo gestos entre ambos. 

“Oh, sí, si" volvió a reír el mayor “Estamos bien, muchacho, solo asegúrate de respetar y cuidar muy bien de mi hija, y de mi nieto” 

Brainy sonrió débilmente. Decidiendo distraerse con una nueva tarea.

“Puedes cortar la fruta ahora" adivinó Paul.

“Papá” escucharon llamar desde el recibidor “Oh, por Dios, ¿eso es tarta de arándanos?”

Maeve ingresó a la cocina, sonriendo alegremente. Llevaba un vestido amarillo floreado, y una canasta de mimbre en los brazos. Ella escaneó la habitación, saludando calurosamente a su padre y reparando en el extraño junto a la estufa.

"¿Querl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Particularmente, me imagino a Paul Nal como el tipo papá al que temerías defraudar pero en el fondo sabrías que podrías contarle cualquier cosa.
> 
> Este capítulo fue más largo porque quise introducir muchos aspectos de la narrativa de mis personajes. La infancia de Nia, algo de la infancia de Brainy. La relación padre e hija, y la de Brainy con el padre de Nia. 
> 
> Respecto a esto último, ¿qué tal? No se lo esperaban, ¿cierto? Pensé que Brainy sería demasiado inocente ante una broma de Alex y tomaría muy seriamente la misión de agradar al padre de su interés amoroso. Puedo imaginar a Paul como una figura paterna para Brainy, tal como lo es J'onn a veces.
> 
> Es muy importante para mí mantener la naturaleza de los personajes, así que si sienten que me desvío solo avísenme. No creo que Brainy sea perfecto, es súper tierno pero tiende a culparse demasiado rápido. Y Nia pues, es demasiado impulsiva.
> 
> Encuentro aspectos tóxicos en su relación pero en este fic trato de mantenerlo lo más saludable posible. Ninguna pareja es perfecta. 
> 
> Como nota aparte, gracias por sus comentarios.
> 
> Ya saben, si tiene dudas adelante.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Querl?

_1 AÑO Y MEDIO ANTES_

_Brainy aceleró la velocidad de su vehículo, desviando dos líneas de pensamiento al informe de la DEO. Tomarse unas horas, en medio del conflicto con los Hijos de la Libertad, no había sido una buena idea; a pesar de la urgencia de su propósito._

_“Por favor, deténgase” Escuchó de un lado de la carretera._

_Brainy frenó bruscamente, apoyándose en el freno trasero para estabilizar el conjunto. Apagó el motor, observando a la joven que había intentado llamar su atención aproximarse a él con paso decidido._

_Tenía una cabellera larga y ondulada, y unos ojos grandes y brillantes. Sus facciones eran muy agradables a la vista pero algo en su rostro trajo a su mente a Nia Nal, y eso le recordó su misión en la DEO a unas horas de distancia, ahora interrumpida "Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso" reprochó, manteniendo un tono cortés._

_“Había un 60% de probabilidades de derrapar, y lastimarte” continuó, deshaciéndose de su casco con elegancia “Eso sería imperdonable”_

_Maeve boqueó, sonrojándose violentamente “Aunque… yo debí calcular este evento al salir de Parthas, pido disculpas por eso. Querl Dox, Brainiac 5. A tu servicio "se presentó el extraño. Ligeramente irritado pero aún así con una expresión amable en el rostro._

_“Sí, yo… necesito ayuda” recordó, guiándolo hacia el maizal apresuradamente “Esperaba que un vecino pasase pero ya llevo 30 minutos aquí” descrito, inclinándose sobre un sector del sembrío, donde una enorme vaca color chocolate se hallaba recostada._

_Brainy escaneó la situación, conectando sus dedos contemplativamente._

_“Es de mi vecino, se llama Harriet. Espera su primera cría "detalló la castaña" Suele alejarse mucho del rebaño, no creo que él esté enterado "_

_"¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?" preguntó él, observándola acariciar gentilmente al animal._

_"El cementerio de Parthas está a 30 minutos de la ciudad" respondió ella con tristeza "Visitaba a mamá. Esta era ... su vestido favorito"_

_Brainy miró a Maeve con compasión. Conocía esa aflicción por Dreamer. Sabía que ella también extrañaba mucho a su madre "Es un vestido encantador" elogió con un suave floreo "resalta las partes más atractivas de tu persona"_

_Maeve se carcajeó, volviendo a sonrojarse "Te lo agradezco, pero viendo las circunstancias, no pude elegir peor día para salir de casa en una bicicleta sin un teléfono celular"_

_“Usa el mío” ofreció el coluan, extendiéndole el dispositivo._

_“Gracias nuevamente” sonrió “pero soy de esa generación perdida, no conozco otro número más que el mío. O el de mi hermana ”masculló“ pero ella… no está en la ciudad ahora "_

_“Llama al número fijo de tu casa. Por costumbre, es el primer número que aprende un niño en este siglo. Asumiendo que hayas sido criada en este planeta, no deberías haberlo olvidado "_

_Maeve asintió, tomando el celular de Brainy “Hola, papá, sí, soy yo, necesito que le digas al Sr. Thompson que encontré a Harriet en la carretera. Esta por dar a luz. Sí, eso,… lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias, te amo ”Finalizó devolviéndole el dispositivo._

_"Sobre eso" comentó el coluan con el entrecejo fruncido "creo que Harriet está preparada para traer a su nuevo paquete de alegría vacuna al mundo"_

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_"Simple" respondió Brainy caminando alrededor del animal para escanearlo con más precisión “Vulva edematosa y dilatada, ligamentos de la cola distendidos… Diría que lleva en esto poco más de 3 horas"_

_Maeve respiró con pánico, observando tímidamente los genitales del animal “¿Y ahora que hacemos?, Su dueño no llegará en menos de cuarenta minutos”_

_El extraterrestre se inclinó nuevamente sobre el animal, palmando su vientre y revisando su diámetro de dilatación "No temas, mamá, estas en buenas manos"_

_"Oh no" objetó la castaña, a un lado del agente "no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso, ¿eres acaso médico?"_

_Brainy la ignoró, extrayendo el anillo de la Legión de su dedo y guardándolo en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta "¿Tienes algo que pueda usar como desinfectante?" preguntó haciendo su chaqueta a un lado._

_Maeve corrió hacía su canastilla, abriendo su cartera con más fuerza de la necesaria "tengo alcohol medicinal"_

_“Excelente” contestó el coluan. Extendiendo las manos para que la joven pudiese higienizarlas._

_"¿Si sabes lo que estás haciendo, verdad?" volver a preguntar la joven, con nerviosismo._

_“Tengo memoria enciclopédica y conocimientos sobre al menos 60 millones de especies en el universo. Es posible que Harriet tenga uno de los sistemas reproductivos menos complejos ”, afirmó. “Descuida, una vez tuve que ayudar a parir a un kyloth” la tranquilizó Brainy, haciendo una mueca rara “muchas patas y el doble de grande. Esto será sencillo "dijo hundiendo sus manos en la cavidad del animal._

_Harriet lanzó un alarido y Maeve se arrodilló impotente junto a ella, acariciando su lomo mientras silbaba suavemente para confortarla. Brainy la felicito por eso_

_"Continua así, la cría ya se encuentra en posición"_

_Ella pintado al extraño ayudar a parir a Harriet, con verdadera admiración. Y cuando la cría nació, se ruborizó al verle deshacerse de su camiseta, sin si quiera pensarlo, para limpiar sus vías respiratorias._

_Querl tenía la espalda definida y el pecho esculpido de una manera que no se veía exagerada o alimentada con anabolizantes. Su vientre albergaba un extraño aro de luz._

_Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó el sonido de un claxon a sus espaldas. Ambos jóvenes voltearon justo para ver a Marc Thompson bajar de su camioneta seguido por otros 2 sujetos. Maeve reconoció al más joven como uno de los veterinarios de la ciudad._

_"Avecilla" exclamó el anciano acercándose a ellos. Quedándose perplejo ante el cuadro que presenciaba. Brainy se levantó calmadamente, tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela en reemplazo de su ahora inservible camiseta._

_“Marc, que bueno que estás aquí, acaba de nacer” informó la joven._

_El veterinario avanzó hacia la escena, deteniéndose para verificar el estado de ambos animales "Todo parece estar bien, necesitamos limpiarlo correctamente y dejar que se alimente en las próximas horas"_

_“Utilicé alcohol para desinfectarme, aún así existe la posibilidad de que se suscite alguna infección” comentó el extraterrestre._

_"Me encargaré de eso" le correspondió el médico "sin embargo, lo hizo muy bien, a pesar de las circunstancias ¿Es usted médico?"_

_"De hecho lo soy, pero de personas, sobre todo respondió" el coluan, sin deseo de revelar algo más "en realidad, es mi primera vaca"_

_Todos empezaron a reír, sin que Brainy entendiese el porqué._

_“El problema será subirlos a ambos a la camioneta” comentó el sujetó al lado de Marc._

_"Les ayudare, utilizaré mi propulsión de vuelo"_

_Cuando Querl pudo subir a Harriet ya su cría a la camioneta, Maeve se convenció de que debía ser alguna clase de superhéroe._

_Marc le agradeció efusivamente, permitiendo que la castaña se despidiese del buen samaritano antes de llevarla con él de vuelta a la ciudad._

_“Permíteme” ofreció Brainy, tomándola de la cintura para sobrevolar con ella la camioneta y depositarla sobre el espacio designado para ella. Maeve le agradeció, acomodándose para tomar en brazos al becerro "Ha sido un placer" agregado, dejando de sonreír de repente._

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" preguntó ella inmediatamente._

_Él la miró con culpabilidad, señalando su vestido "Temo que la sangre arruinó la tela" comentó con pesar "Es una mancha imposible de sacar. Me disculpo. Dijiste que le perteneció a tu madre"_

_“Oh” exclamó ella, sintiéndose aliviada de no haberlo ofendido o algo “tranquilo, es sólo un vestido. Yo siento haberte entreteniendo tanto, tu novia debe estar preguntándose que te pasó ”_

_Brainy hizo una mueca, entrecerrando los ojos, antes de comenzar a girar su anillo, con nerviosismo “En realidad, no me encuentro en una relación sentimental actualmente" contestó “Pero es posible que mi jefa esté algo molesta por mi tardanza. No te preocupes , suele estar molesta conmigo de todos modos "_

_Maeve río, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja “Bueno, en todo caso. Suerte, Querl Dox, si algún día vuelves a Parthas, busca la casa amarilla con una orquídea en el buzón ”_

_Brainy la miró con confusión "¿Por qué?" ella volvió a reír, indicándole a Marc que empezara la marcha._

"¿Querl?" la sonrisa de Maeve es radiante, y quiere lanzarse en su dirección pero quizás esté siendo demasiado efusiva con un tipo que la vio una sola vez hace año y medio, y obviamente no se acuerda de ella. 

“Avecilla” saluda el coluan, devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras se acerca a ella tímidamente.

Eso es todo lo que Maeve necesita para romper la distancia, rodear con sus brazos su cuello y besar su mejilla con suavidad.

Paúl Nal, testigo mudo de todos los noviazgos de su hija mayor, observa con alarma su comportamiento.

Brainy parece un poco descolocado pero sonríe cortésmente, ajeno a la situación. 

“Veo que hay una historia aquí” interrumpe el mayor, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado. 

"Claro que sí, papá" ella se aparta del joven, visiblemente ruborizada, pero sin dejar de sonreír "¿recuerdas al superhéroe que me ayudó en la carretera hace tiempo?"

“Claro,…” responde, todavía cauteloso “aunque nunca dijiste su nombre”

"¿No lo hice?" Repitió la castaña, su rubor alcanza su punto máximo. 

Brainy mantuvo su expresión amistosa, todavía conectado a la joven por una mano en su brazo.e

Era cierto, Maeve contó la misma historia a cada una de sus visitas, durante semanas, pero había protegido lo que consideraba una súper identidad "Bueno, a todo esto, ¿cómo conoces a mi padre?"

“Tarta de arándanos… mía" Nia ingresó a la cocina bostezando ampliamente. Aún llevaba puesta la pijama, y su cabello enmarañado cubría apenas la marca de almohada a un lado de su rostro.

La sonrisa de Brainy creció 3 tallas “Buenos días, Nia Nal” 

Ella no correspondió el saludo inmediatamente, su mirada estaba puesta en Maeve. Quien, en comparación, se veía como si acabase de salir de un Spa y tenía su mano apoyada en el brazo derecho de su novio.

“Buenos días, cariño” saludó su padre “Sí, la tarta es para ti. Y Brainy aquí ayudó a preparar el desayuno” 

Ella asintió robóticamente, esperando a que su hermana terminase de apartar la mano de donde la tenía "¿Cómo has estado, Maeve?" 

"Bien" respondió la castaña, con la misma rigidez "¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué tal es la vida de la nueva heroína de Ciudad Nacional?"

"Muchacho" llamó Paul, tratando de sacar al coluan de la zona de guerra "¿Me ayudas a llevar esto al comedor?" 

Brainy asintió diligentemente, liberándose con cortesía de Maeve, para empezar a mover los platos. 

“Huele delicioso” elogió la morena, siguiéndolos al comedor. 

Mientras acomodan la mesa, Nia ocupa el espacio a la derecha de su padre, golpeando su plato de postres con un tenedor para fastidiar al extraterrestre. Él lo encontró entrañable. 

“Espero que puedas convidarme un pedazo de tarta" la figura de Maeve le sonríe falsamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, apunto de sentarse junto Brainy, quien caballerosamente le retira la silla “Papá, no suele prepararlo cuando vengo a visitarlo”

“Porque no te gustan los arándanos” Réplica ella. Cuestionándose si su hermana no nota la naturaleza de su relación con el coluan o solo la ignora voluntariamente. 

Brainy le ofrece un poco de jugo a la castaña, antes de rodear la mesa y colocar un trozo considerable de tarta frente a su novia “En Colu, tenemos una planta similar a esta” comenta, contemplando el plato con una mueca graciosa “aunque comerla provoca una muerte bastante… desagradable”

"¿Cómo en los Juegos del hambre?" pregunta Maeve horrorizada.

“En mi planeta los utilizaban como ornamentos. Ni siquiera un intelecto de nivel 3 trataría de comérselos" Nia puso los ojos en blanco, metiéndose un gran trozo de tarta a la boca. Sus exagerados gestos de satisfacción hicieron que volviera a fruncir el ceño "Eso era ... innecesario"

"Esa es nuestra Nia" Dijo la castaña, bebiendo de su copa de jugo con una sonrisa condescendiente "las reglas de etiqueta son nada más una sugerencia"

El rostro de Nia se mantuvo impasible, a pesar de que la actitud de su hermana comenzó a provocarle nauseas. Brainy partió otro trozo de tarta, alcanzándoselo por encima de la mesa, con una mirada de disculpa. Ella lo aceptó, llevándose una mano a la boca cuando la primera arcada subió por su garganta. El movimiento fue leve pero la segunda la obligó a dejar la mesa, rumbo al baño de visitas.

Todos, Maeve incluida, parecieron conmocionados por su salida.

"Adelante, ve" 

Brainy miró brevemente al mayor, asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y luego abandonó la habitación.

“No estás siendo amable, querida” advirtió Paul cuando se quedaron a solas.

"Por favor, papá" 

“Sabes muy bien que tu madre tenía una hermana. No heredar los poderes no debería ser una razón para cortar lazos familiares"

“Sí, lo sé” la voz de Maeve sonó fría y sarcástica “Pero no creo que entiendas. Me mintió y dejó que me torturara durante meses… ”

Su padre negó con la cabeza. 

"Mamá murió por su culpa" gritó, poniéndose de pie y arrojando su servilleta sobre la mesa "si yo hubiese obtenido los poderes, ella aún estaría con nosotros"

Paul se mantuvo sentado, imperturbable, a pesar de su exabrupto "No, cariño, tu madre soñó con su propia muerte meses atrás"

"Mientes" pero Maeve no parecía tan segura ahora. 

“Soñé con ella la noche que murió" admitió, con tristeza “También me molesté por ocultármelo pero de qué me sirve ese dolor” Paul le dirigió una mirada compasiva a su hija “Se feliz por tu hermana, deja ir ese rencor que tienes. Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor, mi vida " 

"No puedo" Maeve se abrazó a si misma, luchando por recuperar la compostura, antes de que Nia la encontrase en un estado tan frágil. 

Como si fue una señal, se escucharon pasos acercarse nuevamente a la habitación "Eso es un NO definitivo a la tarta de arándanos"

Brainy sujetó a Nia por la cintura, ayudándola a ocupar su silla, con extremo cuidado. Su cara estaba manchada y su frente, húmeda pero al menos había recuperado el color "Traidor" murmuró la joven, con una mano sobre su vientre, aunque su voz estaba lejos de sonar como una reprimenda genuina. 

“Oh, cariño” la consoló su padre, manteniendo un ojo sobre su hija mayor “lo lamento mucho”

Maeve se veía confundida "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó, de mal humor. 

Nia contuvo el aliento, repitiéndose mentalmente que no tenia sentido retrasar la verdad "Estoy embarazada" soltó, lo más firme que pudo. Y Brainy se posicionó tras ella, presionando sus hombros, en señal de apoyo. 

Era difícil leer la expresión de su hermana pero rápidamente pudo notar que no estaba contenta “Supongo que ahora dirás que esto tampoco es tu culpa, y que solo, por casualidades del destino, encontraste al único chico en el universo que puede dejarte embarazada" sus labios se fruncieron con fuerza antes de aflojarse y resoplar.

“Pues es la verdad” respondió la morena, sin dejarse amedrentar “Esto es… algo que nadie pudo haber predicho jamás. Y si, estoy feliz pero también… terriblemente asustada y… ”

"Pobre Nia" Maeve dejó sus lágrimas salir, cansada de que siempre consiguiese todo en bandeja de plata, mientras ella tenía que trabajar tanto para ser feliz.

Nia suspiró, tratando de acercarse a su hermana pero esta dio dos pasos hacia atrás “Maeve, no puedo disculparme contigo eternamente por esto. Te mentí. Yo fui cobarde, y enserio, enserio, lo lamento. Pero tenía miedo de que me odiases para siempre"

“Deja de engañarte a ti misma, quieres” escupió la castaña, apretando los puños “Tu solo no querías la presión que mamá siempre puso en mi y tener que abandonar tu preciosa vida en la ciudad. Siempre fuiste egoísta” sus palabras taladraron el pecho de Nia “¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que sí, me habría enojado contigo pero al menos habría tenido a mamá para ayudarme a entender las cosas; y eso también me lo robaste"

Maeve se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con frialdad, les dio una última mirada y se marchó del recinto. 

* * *

  
Nia lloró durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, a pesar de sus muchos intentos de consolarla.

La puso al corriente de todo acerca de su encuentro con Maeve, y ella no mostró empatia por su camiseta favorita estropeada o su extraño mensaje al final. Aún sabiendo que nada le disgustaba más a Brainy que los mensajes confusos.

Su nuevo estado de ánimo era frustrante y había aprendido que no existía respuesta correcta a sus arranques de humor. Por lo que pasó toda esa semana gruñendo por los rincones de la DEO.

Por suerte, Alex se había vuelto especialista en su extraño flujo de emociones coluanas y solo tuvo que llamar a su hermana para confirmar sus pistas. Finalmente, corregir el problema requirió de una noche de chicas. 

“Tengo que decir que si ese es el estilo de coqueteo de Brainy, tal vez deberíamos cuestionarnos a cuantas mujeres dejó 'confundidas' desde que llegó” comentó Alex, haciendo comillas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" 

Las manos de la castaña se levantaron en señal de rendición, antes de comenzar a defenderse "Solo digo que tal vez no sea su culpa, Brainy es ... ya sabes ... despistado"

"Enserio" volvió a replicar la morena "¿Eso lo disculpa?"

Alex volteó a ver a su hermana, pidiendo ayuda.

“Bueno” tanteó la rubia, metiendo la mano en el tazón de palomitas “Él nunca ha mencionado a ninguna otra chica, así que no creo que tengas de que preocuparte. Dudo mucho que alguien más despierte su interés" 

“Bueno, Kara era su novia en Tierra-22”, comentó Kelly distraídamente. 

"¿QUÉ??" 

Kara se atragantó, tosiendo escandalosamente mientras su hermana golpeaba su espalda con la misma expresión perpleja "¿No lo sabían?, fue un descubrimiento de Lois durante la crisis" 

"Bueno" se recuperó la rubia, acostumbrándose a la noticia "Siempre he tenido buen gusto" 

Nia le lanzó un gesto de advertencia, y eso las hizo reír. 

"Entonces" arrastró Alex, bebiendo de su copa con una sonrisa satisfecha "¿Perdonamos a Brainy por ser un buen samaritano?"

Nia cruzó los brazos. 

“Oh vamos” protestó la castaña “¿Qué otro crimen pudo haber cometido?”

"Sé quitó la camisa frente a ella" 

Todas volvieron a reír, pero Nia parecía hablar en serio "¿Y eso qué?" minimizó Alex "Te aseguró que no fue una escena de Magic Mike. No te ofendas pero... es Brainy" 

“Alex” gritaron Kara y Kelly al unísono. 

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras Nia buscaba en su móvil con el ceño fruncido. No había terminado de hablar cuando esta lo empujó contra sus ojos “O... Ok” dijo, con incredulidad.

Kelly se apoyó sobre ella, mientras Kara tiraba de su mano para acercar el dispositivo a su campo de visión. Las primeras fotos solo revelaban la imagen parcial de un hombre con el pecho bronceado y abdominales suavemente definidos; pero las siguientes mostraban al coluan en actividades domésticas como preparar el desayuno o acomodar el apartamento. El por qué Nia obligaba a su novio a realizar todo esto sin camisa, era algo en lo que no querían pensar.

No era un físico culturista. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no se viese exagerado lo hacía más atractivo. Aunque eso Alex no lo confesaría bajo tortura “Tengo que admitir que no me lo esperaba” comentó, con un ligero sonrojo. 

"Pues yo siento lástima por Maeve" la voz de Kara sonó fuerte y confiada "Brainy no está disponible"

Kelly secundó la moción, alzando su sidra para chocarla con las copas de las demás. 

Solo Nia se mantuvo al margen, y Kara dejó de sonreír en cuanto lo notó “¿Nia?, Oh, no,… no puedes creer, en serio, que Brainy tiene algún interés en ella"

“Y por qué no” refutó la joven “Maeve es maravillosa; oíste a mamá, un completo prodigio desde que usaba pañales. Si ella está en la habitación,… nadie jamás voltea a verme ” 

Alex sonrió dulcemente, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros “Estuve ahí el día que decidió decirte que te amaba” En medio de una crisis. Porque aparentemente no había mejor momento “He sido testigo involuntario de su obsesión por ti desde el inicio. Así que puedes creerme cuando digo que no hay otra chica. Ninguna ”

Nia contuvo sus lágrimas, colocando ambas manos sobre su vientre apenas visible “Hey” susurró la castaña, levantando su barbilla con los dedos “Casi puedo asegurar que eres todo en lo que piensa cuando no tiene su cabeza en el trabajo, incluso entonces. Diablos, por qué crees que estamos aquí hoy" exclamó, haciendo gestos con sus manos "No puedo hacer que se concentre, si lo único en lo que puede pensar es que estas molesto con él, ¿Cómo haces que una persona con 12 vías de pensamiento las ocupe todas a la vez? "

Nia soltó una risa involuntaria. 

"Te escribió 421 poemas" intervino Kara "Mon-El apenas me escribió una nota una vez. Y decía 'Te ves linda cuando roncas'"

"Eso. Y ahora, deja de llorar y levanta la frente. Ese hombre moriría por ti"

“Podrías llamarle ahora y lo tendríamos tocando la puerta en menos de 10 minutos” concordó la psicóloga. 

Alex asiente “Exacto. Pero no lo hagas aún, antes tienes que decirnos CÓMO es que tiene ese abdomen" finaliza con fingida desesperación. 

El ambiente volvió a llenarse de risas mientras la morena explicaba que el coluan tenía una rutina de ejercicios como cualquier superhéroe normal.

"¿Y todo su cuerpo está... ya sabes... tonificado?" preguntó Kelly. Alex le correspondió golpeando su brazo.

"Bueno" contestó ella, con una mirada perversa "Todo esta muy bien proporcionado, si es lo que preguntas"

“Iuuu. DMI" rugieron las hermanas Danvers, antes de volver a reír.

* * *

  
Nia abrió la puerta de su departamento, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Avanzó en medio de la oscuridad hacia su habitación, demasiado ocupada en su teléfono como para notar la siniestra figura observándola desde el sofá. 

Brainy se aclaró la garganta, encendiendo la lámpara a su izquierda, con una expresión impasible en el rostro. “Es tarde” Fue todo lo que dijo.

Nia soltó un chillido de susto, dejando caer su móvil y llevándose una mano al pecho con indignación “Por Dios,… Brainy”

Brainy esperó por su respuesta, totalmente ajeno a su reacción “Solo quería asegurarme de llegases a salvo” comentó finalmente, poniéndose de pie. 

“¿No deberíamos hablar? Es obvio que estas molesto ”

"No lo estoy" Lo dijo con un tono de voz relajado pero sus ojos lo traicionaban “Deberías descansar”

Pero Nia no iba ignorarlo, acortó los pasos que los separaban antes de que Brainy dejase la estancia y se plantó ante él, echándole ambos brazos al cuello para sostenerlo hasta que no tuviese más alternativa que rodearle la cintura y fundirse en ese abrazo con ella. 

“Lo siento tanto” murmuró, contra su pecho “En serio” insistió, separándose lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos “Te he estado torturando por algo que no es culpa tuya. Y lo cierto es que, aunque soy perfectamente capaz de vivir sin ti, no quiero” confesó, apretando su camisa.

"¿Por qué pensarías eso ahora?" preguntó con confusión. Empujando su cabeza nuevamente sobre su pecho. 

"La última vez que parecíamos tenerlo todo, algo más nos separó" susurró débilmente "Parece que en ocasiones, el amor no es suficiente"

Brainy sintió un dolor en el pecho, ante sus palabras "Eso es desafortunado" suspiró "No creo poder amar a nadie más, por el resto de mi vida"

La cabeza de Nia golpeó, sin querer, la mandíbula del coluan, en su intento brusco por levantar la mirada. Ella se disculpó insistentemente, llevando ambas manos a su rostro.

“Descuida” dijo él, presionando sus propias manos sobre las suyas.

Trasladaron su conversación al dormitorio, antes de que Yvette se asomara a preguntar que estaba pasando "Pero Kelly dijo que fuiste novio de Kara en Tierra-22"

“Por supuesto que sí. También fui pareja de Nura Nal. Aunque esa relación es muy conflictiva en varias realidades" señala haciendo una mueca "Como sea, es irrelevante, no existías en ellos. Pero en las versiones que sí, yo te amaba. En todos ellas" confirmó con seguridad, colocándose la pijama.

Nia se acomodó bajo las mantas con una expresión contemplativa "Quiere decir que alguno de los Brainy's del asunto de la botella, tus doppelgangers ..."

Él se encogió de hombros "Desearía que pudieses ver dentro de mí, sería más fácil de entender porque estoy seguro en un 99.12% de que eres la mujer de mi vida"

“Brainy” exclamó la morena, aunque su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Él le sonrió tiernamente, acercándose para besar su frente "Creo que tengo parte de culpa en todo esto" comentó con un tono reflexivo "quizás debería incrementar el tono de mis atenciones para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a dudar de la naturaleza de mis afectos"

Nia le devolvió la sonrisa "Tu tono está bien" Dijo divertida "Y si no tuviésemos prohibido el sexo, ahora mismo te haría el amor" admitió, acariciando las mantas.

“No todo el sexo” resaltó el coluan, apagando las luces. 

Nia soltó una carcajada "Vas a lamentar eso" cantó, moviéndose en la penumbra hasta lograr sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Brainy se incorporó para besar sus labios. Un pequeño acto de desinhibición que la volvió loca.

“Calculo que no" fue su respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente me tardé esta vez. Y temo que lo haré de nuevo. El capítulo está hecho pero aún no pasa por corrección, y soy muy meticulosa con eso. Sin embargo, tengo un proyecto académico y necesito ocuparme de él el fin de semana, por lo que, hasta el miércoles será. 
> 
> La razón principal de la demora es que, como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo tiene mucha carga emocional. La relación entre hermanas suele tener patrones. Maeve cree que la vida de Nia es perfecta, Nia cree que Maeve es perfecta. Suele pasar. 
> 
> Nia puede ser algo insegura, y cuando es así actúa por impulso. Con respecto a su relación con Brainy, la Nia de la serie lo ama pero a veces olvida que es nuevo en el campo de las emociones, y que no tiene la mayoría de mecanismos que los seres humanos adquirimos durante años. Esa es mi mayor crítica para con ella. Es por eso que intento que esta Nia sea un poco más abierta en cuanto a sus inseguridades. 
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por apoyarme.


	6. Chapter 6

El crimen se había mantenido relativamente bajo desde la última crisis. Todavía existían ladrones de bancos y terroristas de rango medio; pero nada que Supergirl no pudiese controlar sin requerir la ayuda de Dreamer.

La Dr. Marissa Sloan, gineco-obstetra ampliamente recomendada por Eliza, quien ahora llevaba su embarazo con la misma seriedad que Brainy, era partidaria del descanso periódico y habitual, sin actividades de esfuerzo excesivo. Por lo que Dreamer había tenido que reducir sus funciones a simple patrullaje ocasional.

Le había encomendado a Brainy la tarea de verificar el contenido de los diarios de su madre. Y el tardó exactamente 2 días en poner bajo lupa cada uno de ellos. La buena noticia era que la fisiología naltoniana se adaptaba al sistema reproductivo de la especie con la que decidía procrear. Lamentablemente, no mencionaba nada sobre hombres naltor embarazados. 

Ambos padres tenían posiciones opuestas al respecto. Brainy sabía que había cualidades dentro de la genética naltoniana que tenia la tendencia de beneficiar solo a su población femenina. Pero Nia no está de acuerdo. 

Los extraños síntomas de la morena desaparecieron de la misma manera en que llegaron. Y si antes de eso, la certeza de que este podía ser un embarazo de riesgo parecía haber penetrado hondo en el cerebro de Nia; la falta de nuevos síntomas desagradables junto con las letras motivadoras de su madre le daban la percepción de que todo estaba bien y la subestimaban al tratarla como a un enfermo.

“¿Decían algo sobre tu fiebre?” había preguntado Kara.

“Nada, pero Brainy cree que solo fue un mecanismo de ajuste. Algo acerca de cambios en la expresión del material genético y de remodelación de no se qué” comentó rápidamente.

Kara asintió, satisfecha “¿Entonces todo esta en orden? ¿Ya no estás en peligro?”

No estarían seguros hasta entrevistarse con la pareja de Metrópolis, pero Nia le aseguró que se trataba de un buen augurio.

“¿Qué hay con esa pareja? Por cierto” recordó “¿No deberían saber de ellos ya? Casi llegas a los 2 meses” 

Ella se encogió de hombros “La gineco-obstetra de Metrópolis está en un congreso fuera del país, por eso no hemos sabido de ella. Debe volver en estos días” informó “Creo que Brainy llenó su buzón de mensajes, así que, esperamos su llamada"

Pasaron a temas más banales hasta que su almuerzo fue interrumpido por una llamada de código S, y Supergirl entró en acción, disculpándose con la morena antes de abandonar la mesa. 

Kara no tenia idea de lo que Nia tenía pensado hacer hasta que la vio minutos más tarde en su traje de Dreamer, arrojando a uno de los vándalos al otro lado de la calle con su cadena de energía onírica. Por suerte, la situación resultó fácil de controlar, y antes de que los extraterrestres tuviesen tiempo de levantarse, las camionetas de la DEO ya los tenían rodeados.

Alex bajó de una de las camionetas, dictando órdenes de aprehensión antes de girarse a Supergirl con el rostro serio y una mirada de desaprobación “¿Cómo es que la dejaste venir?” le reprochó cuando la tuvo cerca. 

“¿Co..cómo?” replicó ella, con indignación “la dejé almorzando en ‘Hailey's. No sabía que me seguiría”

“Pues debiste cerciorarte" le recriminó la castaña. 

Brainy mantenía un ojo sobre la operación, con la mirada más fría que alguna vez le habían visto. Cada pocos segundos le echaba un vistazo a Dreamer, quien ajena a su censura sonreía altivamente a sus espaldas, con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

Antes de que Supergirl hiciese un comentario, Alex le señaló que no debían entrometerse “Pero si me lo preguntas, se merece una buena reprimenda” finalizó, volviendo la mirada hacia sus agentes.

“Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ella primero" continuó ella, con preocupación “Alex, tuvieron una discusión hace poco" 

“Esa no fue una discusión" resopló la castaña, agitando su mano con desdén “son desencuentros de 24 horas. Es lo suyo"

“Tsk” Su capa ondeó al viento mientras giraba con paso decidido hacia la joven. 

Sin poder evitar ser la hermana mayor, la voz de Alex se alzó por encima del ajetreo “Agente Dox" Brainy, Nia y Supergirl voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo. Su rostro perdió momentáneamente su dureza habitual, pero se recompuso inmediatamente “Por favor, dirija el proceso, deseo entrevistarme con Supergirl y Dreamer, acompáñenos en cuanto termine“

Brainy asintió con rigidez, labios dibujados en una línea fina y mandíbula apretada “Entendido, Directora Danvers”

* * *

“¿Enloqueciste?" 

Apenas habían atravesado el umbral de La torre cuando comenzaron los gritos. 

Nia se sentó con los brazos cruzados, observando a ambas hermanas turnarse para recriminarle su participación (exitosa, muchas gracias) en el incidente de hacia unos minutos.

Que si pudo haber resultado herida. Que si usar sus poderes requería de mucho esfuerzo. Para estar tan preocupadas por su salud, no parecía importarles enturbiar su estado de ánimo.

“Tuve que usar mi rango con Brainy para que no azotara tu trasero en presencia de los agentes”

Nia mantuvo su posición, ahora distraída con el olor a pan recién horneado que provenía de las escotillas de la guarida. 

“Por supuesto que no le interesa"

“No es cierto” replicó la naltoniana, desatando sus brazos “Brainy prácticamente besa el suelo que pisas, lo olvidará” argumentó, restándole importancia al asunto.

“Tengo memoria eidética, de hecho” aclaró el coluan, ingresando a la sala con una expresión molesta en el rostro “Lo que elijo compartimentar no está realmente ‘olvidado’"

“¿Terminaste? ¿tan pronto?” preguntó Alex.

Brainy arqueó una ceja, presuntamente ofendido por su sospecha “Soy un Intelecto nivel 12, por supuesto que lo hice” respondió, atravesando la habitación.

“Esto es exagerado” se quejó la joven, antes de que el extraterrestre la envolviese en sus brazos. 

Pensando que estaba libre de cargos, Nia se acomodó contra su pecho. Murmurando acerca de ser fuerte y de tenerlo todo bajo control.

Él deshizo su abrazo suavemente, conservando la expresión preocupada en su rostro “Eres más fuerte que un humano promedio, Nia Nal, pero estas embarazada, y hasta que no tengamos información suficiente, debemos considerar este embarazo como de alto riesgo. No importa que tan bien te sientas o lo poco peligroso que te parezca tu rival. No puedes ser una heroína por ahora”

“¿Quieres que deje de ser Dreamer, tú, precisamente?” acusó la morena.

“Lowis fue a Argos cuando se embarazó de Jonathan” Kara tuvo que alzar la voz porque a este punto parecía que la morena no la escucharía de otro modo “En realidad, fue una sugerencia de Clark para asegurarse de que tuviese un embarazo tan normal como fuese posible. El bebé ya era muy fuerte, apenas cumplía un mes y ella podía sentirlo moverse”

Nia se levantó bruscamente, empujando a Brainy en el camino “¿Y qué, debo quedarme encerrada en mi apartamento hasta entonces?”

“Aún te queda a CatCo, ¿por qué no te concentras en eso por ahora?” sugirió la rubia.

“He estado siendo Dreamer desde antes de enterarme del bebé. Mi madre escribió que no tuvo problemas con sus actividades regulares hasta muy entrado en su embarazo, ¿no?” argumentó Nia, dirigiéndose a Brainy “No planeo pelear con un Dominator, de acuerdo. Pero tampoco dejaré que me traten como una inválida"

“Este no es un embarazo normal, Nia” intervino Alex, intentando calmarla “No debías quedar embarazada, para empezar, debes entender que…”

Nia frenó sus palabras con un una mirada de acero “Wuau, Maeve y tú se llevarían muy bien” 

“Esa es la verdad” mordió la castaña, sin inmutarse “si yo estuviera embarazada en estas circunstancias no lo pensaría dos veces. Aunque tuviese que hacer trabajo de escritorio durante meses"

“Ya dije que estoy bien” insistió la joven, exasperadamente.

Brainy tomó la iniciativa de levantarse y apoyar una mano sobre Alex, para dar por finalizada su discusión “Agradezco que intentes hacerle entender, pero no lograremos nada hoy. Es de las que saltan, y abarcan más de lo que pueden manejar” 

“Ya me di cuenta” fue su fría respuesta “yo de verdad espero que tengas razón, Nia. Porque si te equivocas, no serás solo tú quien pague las consecuencias”

Nia la miró con dolor, dejando que el coluan colocase su chaqueta sobre ella para llevársela a casa “Lo siento mucho" se disculpó en voz baja, a unos pasos de cruzar el umbral “Brainy tiene razón, soy una cabezota. Es sólo que ser Dreamer mantiene mi mente ocupada” Nia empezó a llorar. No buscaba que Alex se compareciera pero fue inevitable. Malditas hormonas.

Alex suspiró con cansancio, dando grandes zancadas para poder alcanzarla “Yo solo quiero que este embarazo deje de ser un milagro médico, sabes" dijo contra el pecho de la castaña “cuando no tengo que hacer empiezo a pensar tonterías"

"Entiendo, pero por qué no solo sigues las instrucciones del capitán control y dejas de preocuparte” sugirió la castaña. 

“Si" secundó Kara “ocupémonos de las cosas divertidas”

Nia rió apartándose para limpiar su rostro “Bien, aunque serán 7 meses muy largos"

“Siempre puedes apoyarnos en el centro de mando" propuso Kara “Es un ambiente controlado”

Brainy hizo una mueca. En realidad, la DEO no era el lugar más seguro de toda la tierra algunas veces. 

Pero ella sonrió emocionada “¿Eso es posible?” Alex asintió con la cabeza, y Nia volvió a abrazarla más efusivamente “Gracias, gracias. No será como el campo de batalla pero al menos no me volveré loca"

“Sí, bueno" intervino el coluan nuevamente “será por poco tiempo, resultará extraño para todos ver a Dreamer con un vientre de embarazo“

Nia hizo pucheros “Bien”

* * *

  
El lunes por la mañana, la secretaria de la Dra. Elizabeth Spellman, gineco obstetra de Metrópolis, los llamó para informarles que la doctora acababa de regresar y podía verlos en su consultorio el miércoles antes del mediodía. 

Su entrevista no duró mucho. En realidad, gran parte de su conocimiento sobre el tema lo había adquirido sobre la marcha. Pero al menos, ya no eran la única pareja en el mundo con un embarazo hermafrodita. 

Respecto a la Dra. Spellman. Se notaba realmente orgullosa de ser una “pionera" en el campo y una persona de mente abierta; pero parecía lanzar, sin darse cuenta, pequeñas micro agresiones a la comunidad LGTB. Y no era tan agradable cuando te negabas a ser parte de su estudio. Por lo que era probable que no supiesen más de ella. 

Por suerte, la cita con la pareja de esposos del caso que llevaba estaba confirmada, y justo a las 3 de la tarde, ambos héroes estaban parados en la puerta del apartamento de Nur y Thaj Rainier.

Nur era un sub chef, actualmente en licencia, de un conocido restaurante de la ciudad. Y su marido, Thaj, era personal trainner.

Ambos eran encantadores. 

Nur se sentó con ellos en su pequeña sala junto a la ventana; Thaj ocupaba la cocina, manteniendo una mirada sobre él todo el tiempo “Reportera, eh. Debe ser adrenalina pura. Un consejo para ti, disfruta el primer trimestre, yo tengo toda esta energía, y un carcelero 10 horas al día que apenas me deja desempolvar los cojines” 

“Oh, créeme, te entiendo perfectamente” se compadeció la morena.

“No comprendo cómo podrías, no te gusta desempolvar cojines” señaló Brainy con expresión confundida “o alfombras, o lavar trastes o…”

Nia le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y él bajó la cabeza tímidamente, cambiando de tema “Tienen un hogar agradable” elogió.

Nur soltó un silbido “Bien salvado, querido, pero no creo que te saque de la caseta de perro” 

“Perdonen a mi marido” intervino Thaj, desde la cocina “No tiene filtro. Por eso lo mantengo lejos de las personas" 

“Bien, al punto. Soy asfrardiano” les informó el aludido, acomodándose en su asiento “Mi especie puede volverse hermafrodita en determinadas circunstancias. Pero es como un mito o una leyenda urbana” agregó “Aquí en la tierra, la comunidad es relativamente pequeña y no se ha escuchado nunca de un caso como el mío"

“Yo soy humano" dijo el entrenador, sentándose a su lado. Era más alto y musculoso que su marido. Con un cabello rubio de corte raso, y piel bronceada “Nací en Brujas, me mudé aquí hace 4 años”

“Nunca dejamos los preservativos, ésto fue una pequeña infracción para nuestra noche de bodas”

“Fueron 2 semanas de infracciones, de hecho" corrigió su marido. 

Nur giró los ojos con diversión, golpeando su brazo juguetonamente “Cuando volvimos de la luna de miel empezaron los calambres, las hormonas,... Por un momento, sentimos miedo de que los exámenes que nos hicimos antes de la boda fuesen falsos negativos" 

“La Dra. Spellman fue la única que nos dijo algo que tuvo sentido, y era porque ya llevaba un caso similar”

“Supongo que no necesito describirte el shock de saber que estaba EMBARAZADO. Casi todo el primer trimestre me la pasé esperando que algo malo pasase”

“¿Qué saben sobre la otra pareja?” preguntó Nia.

Nur y Thaj se miraron significativamente, antes de responder “Sam era driada. Aken era asfrardiano, como yo. Pero Sam fue el que se embarazó. Su cuerpo lo aceptó como una especie de propiedad transitiva”

“No es una buena historia, tal vez sería mejor…”

Nur interrumpió a su marido con un gesto de advertencia “No. Si fuera al revés, querríamos saber”

Thaj asintió. Aunque posiblemente para no alterarlo. 

“Sam era encantador. Pelirrojo. Bastante mi tipo, en realidad" comentó, intentando sonsacarle una sonrisa a su pareja “cuando la Dra. Spellman me lo presentó, ambos estábamos casi en la misma semana”

“Estaban obsesionados con que nuestros bebés crecieran y se hiciesen mejores amigos” explicó el rubio.

“Como sea, llegábamos al tercer mes cuando empezaron los problemas” continuó él “Bueno, al menos cuando descubrimos que los había” corrigió “Hacia el 3er mes comencé a tener todos estos síntomas. Sam me rebasaba semana y media, y nada”

Nur bajó la cabeza con tristeza y el corazón de Nia se encogió “Un viernes por la mañana me llamó emocionado porque lo había sentido moverse” suspiró melancólico, acariciando su vientre como si tuviese que asegurarse de que todavía seguía ahí “ese mismo día, por la tarde, Aken nos llamó, intervinieron a Sam esa misma noche" Thaj sostuvo su mano, decidiendo narrar esa parte por él. 

“Resulta que su bebé había muerto. Lo que sentía como patadas, era su cuerpo intentando expulsar sus restos” Nur soltó una lágrima, abrazándose al pecho de su marido.

“Siento mucho lo de su amigo" intervino Brainy con empatía.

“Gracias, cariño” respondió él “La verdad, pasé los siguientes 3 meses tomándolo todo con pinzas. Cada vez que me sentía ligeramente extraño llamaba a Thaj, al borde de un ataque de pánico”

“Y ahora tenemos una cesárea programada en 3 semanas" finalizó el rubio, con optimismo “Nuestro hijo es fuerte"

Nur se deshizo del abrazo de su esposo para tomar las manos de Nia “Y el suyo” animó “Tienes mucha fuerza, Nia Nal. Mucha fuerza y un… chico muy listo. Esto será pan comido"

Brainy sonrió suavemente.

“Bien. Lo siento pero han sido muchas emociones por hoy” se disculpó el entrenador, educadamente “Y tú, debes descansar" dijo seriamente a su marido. 

“Policía, ya lo dije” siseó “Este es mi número. Llama cuando quieras, será genial poder pasar mi gran conocimiento a alguien que puede valorarlo" Nia rió, sosteniendo su tarjeta sobre su pecho. 

“Será genial hablar con alguien más, luego de tenerlo sobre mi todo el tiempo”

Nur se echó a reir, antes de contestar “Nena, tenerlo sobre ti te metió en este problema” Nia se sonrojó violentamente “Descuida… Y sé que no quieren lidear con la Dra. Spellman, nosotros no lo haríamos si contáramos con los recursos"

“Que tu Dra. Nos llame y gustosamente compartiremos lo que sabemos” aseguró el rubio, con una sonrisa amable “lastimosamente, no podrá usar esta información para ningún estudio o estaremos en problemas”

La pareja asintió con comprensión. Se despidieron de los esposos y salieron del apartamento. 

Antes de que dejasen el piso, y asegurándose de que sus respectivas parejas no podían oír, Thaj llamó a Brainy a un lado “Te digo esto, no para asustarte sino porque puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos. Y he estado ahí"

El extraterrestre asintió atentamente “No sé por qué nuestro embarazo funcionó y el de ellos no. Los asfrardianos tienen una baja tasa de reproducción, y son menos compatibles con un humano que con una diadra” Thaj observó a Nia jugar con sus pies mientras esperaba el elevador “Pero algo te diré, Aken siempre tenía esta aura. Como si todo estuviese perdido desde el principio"

El elevador llegó y Nia lo detuvo, volteando hacia ellos con curiosidad “Ten fe. Se su ancla. Nur nunca se equivoca y él cree que ella tiene la fuerza para salir victoriosa de esto”

Salieron del edificio tomados de la mano.

“¿Qué hacemos ahora?” preguntó ella, con el semblante apagado.

Brainy la miró con intensidad, llevando sus nudillos hacia su boca “Volvemos a Ciudad Nacional y compartimos con la Dra. Sloan todo lo que nuestros nuevos amigos nos comentaron el día de hoy. Deberíamos estar en casa a las 7, entonces te haré el amor dentro de los parámetros permitidos”

Nia abrió la boca “O… o… ok. Buen plan" balbuceó. Dejándose llevar por él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda. Bueno, me tomó un día, pero ya les hablé de mi obsesión con las correcciones. 
> 
> Por cierto, con correcciones me refiero al estilo y contenido. Sigo sin beta, así que mi ortografía no es la mejor. Puede que ahora publique dejando un día, para tener tiempo de hacer otras actividades. El próximo capítulo está listo, aunque sin editar.
> 
> Respecto a este capítulo. Bueno, Nia siempre ha sido un poco impulsiva pero es más sus ganas de ayudar que de lucirse con su traje. Al igual que Kara, siente que ser Dreamer es su responsabilidad ahora.
> 
> Conocimos a otra pareja, no explica mucho pero les va bien, no olviden sus nombres porque los volveré a mencionar.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo veremos a Nia de entre el 3er y 4to mes. ¿Quieren un avance?
> 
> ***
> 
> PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO
> 
> Él se sentó a su lado, besando su rostro con frenesí. Nia tenía la mano derecha sobre su vientre, luchando por sentir el menor indicio de movimiento. “¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada?” su voz era un hilo. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Su tiempo de permanencia en la DEO resultó ser mucho más corto de lo que se pronosticó. Llegando al tercer mes, se podía percibir una obvia curvatura en su perfil. Y para ser una organización gubernamental súper secreta, los chismes se esparcían a una velocidad risible. 

Por un lado, Nia quería sentirse ofendida porque, a pesar de que no era el caso, si ella había decidido descuidarse con su dieta, era problema suyo. Pero, por el otro, su uniforme había comenzado apretar, y no deseaba arriesgarse a romperlo.

Ese mismo fin de semana, a modo de hacerla sentir mejor, la súper familia le organizó una pequeña fiesta de despedida en La Torre.

Durante la primera parte de la celebración, tuvieron que convencer a Nia de que no estaba gorda, hinchada ni ningún otro calificativo similar. Alex, específicamente, se encargó de detener al coluan de ofrecer un 'dato súper interesante' sobre el periodo de gestación de las ballenas, luego de que, a modo de queja, Nia se comparase con una.

La morena estaba vacunada contra su falta de tacto, pero no era ajena a su opinión, por lo que se acercó a él con sigilo cuando la sala se hubo despejado, preguntándole al oído si todavía la consideraba atractiva.

Nadie escuchó su respuesta pero el timbre de la puerta sonó y Kara, quien estaba a solo un metro de la pareja, corrió hacia ella con la cara totalmente roja “Yo me encargo” chilló. Recibiendo las pizzas.

Luego de que J'onn alzara su copa y ofreciese su magnífico brindis, en honor a Dreamer; uno por uno se fue acercando hacia el buffet.

Nia se frotó las manos juguetonamente, antes de sostener su propio plato y hacer un primer barrido a la carta “Como te darás cuenta, es un menú basado en el patrón de antojos de tus últimas semanas. Aun así, recomiendo que lo acompañes con alguna bebida tibia" describe el coluan, del otro lado de la mesa.

"Esto se parece mucho a la dieta de Kara" dijo Alex, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Lo siento. No lo siento" correspondió la aludida, ocupándose de lo suyo.

Nia se encogió de hombros, continuando su tarea con entusiasmo "Mis antojos han sido bastante normales ..."

"Hmm ¿Nia?" llamó la rubia.

"... Nur me dijo que llegó a comer tomates cubiertos de chocolate, Ugh ..." continuó divagando la morena. En cierto punto, comenzó a comer y añadir piezas a su plato al mismo tiempo pero no parecía importarle.

“Nada raro, sin duda” comentó la mayor de las Danvers, balanceando su copa de sidra maliciosamente.

Nia levantó la vista con confusión. Dándose cuenta de las miradas divertidas de todos; salvo M'gann, que aun era ajena a los chistes internos; y Brainy, que para variar revisaba su teléfono. 

J'onn le susurró a su novia al oído, y ella sonrió con comprensión “¿Qué?” gruñó la morena. Limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel "No almorcé por esto"

"No es eso" Alex se mordió el interior de las mejillas, luchando por mantenerse serena "Solo mira" dijo apuntando a sus manos. 

Nia volteó la mirada a su plato. Donde un mordisqueado pedazo de pizza cubría el resto de las piezas. Un muy específico tipo de pizza “Oh, por DIOS” exclamó, dejando su plato como si quemara.

"Bueno, eso es básicamente una prueba de paternidad"

Todos comenzaron a reír, con excepción del coluan, ajeno al sentido de la broma.

Alex sonrió, cruzando por su lado para servirse más sidra "¿Enserio, nada? Dime, en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, ¿has visto a alguien más acercarse a esa caja?" 

El extraterrestre la miró detenidamente, todavía receloso “Tengo un paladar sofisticado” se defendió.

"Que bueno" celebró el marciano, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros "Porque parece que tu hijo igual"

Nia resopló, terminándose su trozo de pizza con una mueca de descontento "¿Cómo es que elegiste la pizza con manzanas y aceitunas sobre mi tarta de arándanos?" regañó cariñosamente a su vientre.

“Aww” Kara fue a consolarla, murmurándole al bebé que nadie estaba burlándose de él.

Brainy bufó acercándose para tomar una pieza de la caja antes de recibir un manotazo de su novia "No hay suficiente para los dos"

"Hay 8 trozos de pizza"

“6” informó Kara, haciendo la cuenta.

El coluan observó con tristeza la caja, antes de que su novia se compadeciera de él y le ofreciese un trozo “Bueno, al menos en lo que queda del embarazo, tenemos algo más en común” Brainy asintió, conforme.

* * *

  
El trabajo en CatCo era un gran consuelo para su sobrecarga de energía. Y casi nadie hizo comentarios de su embarazo. Era tan raro como lo era ser extraterrestre. Asi que no era noticia. O al menos fue lo que le dijo a Andrea Rojas para evitar serlo.

Se sintió muy bien. Y eso, lejos de satisfacerla, la angustiaba. Pero Brainy la monitoreada con regularidad y, por lo general, parecía sereno y optimista. Lo que siempre era una buena señal.

"Creo que se parece a ti" aseguró Kara, cuando le mostró la fotografía del ultrasonido. Ella comentó que eso era imposible de determinar a esas alturas, pero igual sonrió cálidamente. 

"Cuando lo imagino, se parece a él" suspiró, acariciando su vientre con una expresión lejana "Observando todo con ese asombro con el que Brainy mira algo por primera vez"

Kara abandonó sus carpetas junto a la fotocopiadora, decidida a prestarle toda su atención "Suenas triste" murmuró, colocando una mano sobre la suya para intentar brindarle algo de confort.

“Estoy asustada, Kara…" confiesa, soltando su mano para cubrir su rostro "Si lo que le pasó a Sam no fue una simple coincidencia" gime, sosteniendo su cabeza "Sentirme demasiado bien,... debe ser una mala señal" Kara hace una mueca "Estoy cansada de ser fuerte,... solo quiero ser feliz"

“La esperanza es muy importante” Dijo. Era todo lo que podía decir. Quizás la única manera en la que podía apoyar "¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire un rato?" pregunta, considerando que lo mejor, ahora, era despejar esos malos pensamientos. 

Nia asintió. Respirando hondamente antes de ponerse de pie.

* * *

Estaba realmente rendida al llegar a casa. Le dolían los pies y solo deseaba dormir. Así que le escribió un mensaje corto a Brainy, indicándole que no la despertase cuando llegara, y se envolvió en las mantas incómodamente.

Ella sueña. 

_Flotan juntos, en medio de la noche, girando y riendo despreocupadamente. Nia aprovecha el impulso y escapa de sus manos, planeando a su alrededor, con una sonrisa traviesa. Pero Brainy es muy bueno para calcular sus movimientos y la alcanza en cuestión de segundos, abrazando su cintura mientras entrelaza sus dedos._

_Hay un cambio en la corriente y Nia mira hacia abajo, con una opresión extraña en el pecho. Observa como ambas manos se aprietan sobre su vientre. Plano. Vacío “¿Brainy?” quiere preguntar, pero su voz esta atrapada en su garganta._

_Él le sonríe, acunando su rostro con los ojos fijos en ella._

_Entonces se siente pesada. Como jalada por una cuerda invisible "¿Brainy?" intenta de nuevo, justo cuando dicha cuerda tira de ella y comienza a caer a una gran velocidad._

_El extraterrestre vuela de prisa pero está demasiado lejos para alcanzar su mano "BRAINY" grita, y esta vez, su voz resuena por todas partes._

Nia se despierta con un grito ahogado, despertando a su pareja en el camino. Se endereza en su cama, intentando recordar de que se trataba su sueño pero Brainy enciende la lámpara, y ella aparta las mantas. 

No hace un solo ruido cuando nota la sangre en ellas. Ni siquiera se mueve. Su novio, por suerte, se altera lo suficiente por ambos. 

Brainy no se entra en shock. Cambia sus prendas en tiempo record, la viste y recoge sus documentos personales de la cómoda. En menos de 10 minutos, tenía su anillo en el dedo y volaba con ella rumbo a la clínica, importándole tres infiernos su súper identidad.

Nia se desmayó en el camino, provocando que ingresara al centro de urgencias en un estado frenético, teniendo que ser retenido por la fuerza cuándo la tomaron de sus brazos, y lo dejaron solo en la sala de espera. 

La Dra. Sloan fue avisada, pero era poco probable que llegase a tiempo. Así que un Dr. X tomó su caso. 

Durante casi una hora, el corazón de Brainy pareció detenerse. Y solo cuando volvió a verla, despierta aunque un poco pálida, dejó de balancearse nerviosamente. 

Ingresó al cuarto de hospital y se sentó a su lado, besando su rostro con desesperación. Nia tenía la mano derecha sobre su vientre y luchaba por sentir el menor indicio de movimiento "¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada?" susurró, con la voz en un hilo.

Brainy se inclinó sobre ella para abrazarla, presionando una de sus manos sobre la suya “He sido una estúpida. Usando mis poderes. Yendo por ahí como si no era una bomba de tiempo ”

"No" le reprochó el coluan, con suavidad "Nia Nal" repitió, acunando su rostro entre sus manos "No has sido tu. Lo que sea que esté pasando... no lo provocaste..."

"Lo hice" rugió la morena dejando las lágrimas salir "Tú tenias razón, mis acciones durante los primeros meses lo cambiaron todo. Yo puse un peligro a nuestro bebé. Yo ni siquiera puedo sentirlo" 

“Tu bebé estará bien” habló una voz desde la puerta. La Dra. Sloan estaba ahí, revisando su cartilla con el ceño fruncido. Se notaba cansada pero cuando los miró conservaba su semblante amable y conciliador “Tengo los informes aquí, y los resultados de tus exámenes. Lo que causó el sangrado fue un hematoma intrauterino”

Brainy se enderezó, obteniendo su móvil con prisa, antes de perderse en la red. La gineco-obstetra pasó por su lado, sin pestañear, ya acostumbrada a sus singularidades “Es bastante frecuente en la primera etapa del embarazo. Sin embargo, su causa suele ser desconocida. Pero si necesitas que lo diga: según lo que tengo aquí” dijo golpeando su tableta “no hiciste nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte”

Nia estuvo apunto de replicar pero la doctora le explica que Brainy la mantenía al tanto de todas sus actividades, y que un breve episodio de esfuerzo medianamente extenuante hacia semanas no era una causa probable.

El extraterrestre eligió ese momento para volver a la habitación, tomando la mano de Nia y obsequiándole una sonrisa suave.

Ella inhaló hondamente, enfocándose en las palabras de su doctora. 

"¿Mi colega les dijo que observaba latido fetal?" 

"Acabo de llegar"

"Creo que estaba desmayada durante el ultrasonido" 

Explicaron simultáneamente. 

“Lo lamento” se disculpó la doctora, maldiciendo en voz baja “Charles, no es la mejor opción durante las guardias nocturnas. Les ayudaré a levantar un reclamo si lo desean" Llamó a un técnico para indicarle que trajeran una máquina de Ultrasonido, y volvió con ellos para continuar con su diagnóstico “Los hematomas intrauterinos son coágulos de sangre ubicados entre la placenta o el tejido coriónico y el revestimiento interno del útero. No indican necesariamente pérdida del embarazo. Pero tampoco es algo que debamos ignorar”

El técnico volvió con el aparato y la doctora se apresuró a utilizarlo en la morena. La imagen de su bebé les saludo primero, seguido por el rápido latido de su corazón. 

“La buena noticia es que es de tipo supracervical, básicamente, la mejor ubicación que podríamos pedir. Y su tamaño apenas alcanza el 8% con respecto al saco gestacional. Esto quiere decir que esperamos que el hematoma se reabsorba y desaparezca espontáneamente” describió, pasando el traductor por el vientre de Nia.

Brainy seguía observando todo con una mirada impasible. Lo que inquietaba mucho a la doctora. Su paciente se aferraba a él como a una balsa. Así que lo necesita tranquilo y optimista “Sólo por precaución, estaremos considerando tu embarazo, ahora sí, como de alto riesgo. Eso significa reposo ABSOLUTO hasta que el hematoma desaparezca. Así que, ¿papá? ” dijo llamando la atención del coluan “No la estreses con tus atenciones. Pero vigila que descanse"

Brainy asintió vehemente. Besando la sien de su novia “Lo prometo”

"Bien" celebró ella, extrayendo la pluma de su guardapolvo "Ahora, hablemos del tratamiento ..."

* * *

  
Alex lo amenazó con castigo corporal, mientras atravesaba la puerta, seguida de cerca por su hermana y J'onn. Fue luego de instalar a Nia en su apartamento y de que estuviese completamente seguro de que había dormido lo suficiente para recibir visitas, que alertó a la super familia sobre su condición. 

Les explicó lo mejor que pudo los eventos de la noche anterior, aún así se ganó una buena reprimenda, por no haber llamado antes. 

“Me prescribieron una dieta especial” comentó Nia con resignación “Adiós krognuts, pizzas y todas las cosas ricas del universo”

Brainy frunció el ceño, tendiéndole un bol con fruta picada “Pero, al menos, el diagnóstico es bueno. Tal vez desaparezca en un par de semanas. Y hasta entonces, solo me moveré para ir al baño ”

Kara la miró con un puchero, asegurándole que la extrañaría en el trabajo.

“M'gann pasará un par de semanas más aquí y se ofreció a cuidar de ti por las mañanas” informó el marciano.

"No, no es necesario" intervino la morena, cortésmente "Brainy y yo ya hablamos de contratar una enfermera"

J'onn negó con la cabeza “Tonterías” dijo, sonriendo despreocupadamente “Somos familia. Ahorra ese dinero para cuando nazca ese bebé. M'gann fue quien lo propuso. No tendrás que ocultar tu identidad con ella, y sus habilidades te mantendrán segura ”

“J'onn, tiene un buen punto, Nia” secundó la rubia.

Nia lo meditó por un minuto. Sabía que Brainy se sentiría más tranquilo dejándola a cargo de alguien de confianza. Pero detestaba incomodar a las personas.

"Solo si EN SERIO no es una molestia para ella"

El detective sonrió satisfecho, sacando su móvil de su chaqueta “Como dije, ella se ofreció. Te estima mucho, a todos ustedes, en realidad. Y le hace feliz poder ayudar"

Ella asintió. Cavando en su bol de fruta con más entusiasmo. 

* * *

  
Tal como lo había imaginado, el reposo absoluto apestaba. Y tras ponerse al día con todas sus series y listas de lectura, no le quedaba más por hacer. Felizmente, M'gann era muy buena compañía. Tener una cara conocida con la cual hablar, realmente hacía la diferencia.

Por suerte, tenía la tendencia a quedarse dormida; así que aprovechó su reciente excusa para intentar dormir el mayor tiempo posible. A veces funcionaba, otras sus sueños estaban plagados de caídas y escenarios desgarradores. Ella sabía que era su subconsciente hablando. Pero no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Brainy había adoptado la rutina de almorzar con ellas. En parte, porque la extrañaba; y en parte, porque necesita verla para sentirse tranquilo. Le sorprendió gratamente que M'gann fuese una excelente enfermera, y no del todo que se negase cuando intentó pagarle. Puede que fuese una cosa marciana.

Efectivamente, el hematoma desapareció en apenas dos semanas, pero la doctora le recomendó extender su descanso hasta fin de mes. Nia aceptó sin protestar, pero se negó a que le asignasen una nueva 'enfermera', prometiendo quedarse en casa y seguir las indicaciones al pie. Nadie logró hacerle cambiar de opinión.

* * *

“Aww mira como frunce el ceño” arrulló la rubia, observando la pantalla con una mueca graciosa. Nia rió desde su posición en el sofá, donde su novio masajeaba sus pies, totalmente absorto en sus propias cavilaciones “Pasa demasiado tiempo con su padre” Dijo. 

Alex intentó tomar el móvil por tercera vez, antes de que Kara volviese a alejarlo de ella, argumentando que no estaba satisfecha “Por favor, has estado viendo la misma imagen una y otra vez,… es mi… turno" protestó, pero ella volvió a ganar, sacándole la lengua.

“En realidad, Brainy solo se le acerca para monitorearlo” aclaró la morena. “Pero puedo jurar que siento un pequeño aleteo cuando habla. Creo que le gusta el sonido de su voz”

"Aww" volvió a arrullar la menor de las Danvers, distrayéndose lo suficiente para que Alex lograse hacerse con el dispositivo "Deberías hablarle" dijo Kara dirigiéndose al extraterrestre, mientras golpeaba juguetonamente el brazo de su hermana "Anda, comprobemos la teoría de Nia"

Brainy no respondió, continuando con los puntos de tensión en los pies de su novia. 

"¿Brainy?" llamó a ella, alejándose de su toque "¿No quieres hablarle al bebé?"

Nuevamente se mantuvo callado, levantando la mirada con esa expresión listilla que ella odiaba a veces “Su sentido de la audición aún no se ha desarrollado. No puede oírme. La teoría está más que descartada ”

Nia se sintió herida por sus palabras, pero sabía que era su estúpido intelecto coluan hablando "Pues yo le hablo todo el tiempo"

"Eso ..."

“Es una excelente manera de generar un vínculo” interrumpió Alex. Observando a Brainy con una mirada de advertencia. Él asintió, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndose a traer unas bebidas. No esperó la respuesta, sólo giro sobre sus tobillos y se perdió rumbo a la cocina.

La castaña lo siguió sigilosamente, dejando a Nia al cuidado de Kara.

“Eso fue muy frío de tu parte” le reprochó, cuando lo tuvo cerca. Pero él la ignoró, abriendo el refrigerador para extraer la pulpa de granada y el hielo “¿No dirás nada?” su voz era baja pero el tono sonaba bastante irritado. En circunstancias normales, eso debería tener al coluan escupiendo la sopa pero su falta de respuesta le decía que había algo más que un simple detalle biológico.

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" propuso, dulcificando el tono de su voz.

"No hay nada de qué hablar" respondió Brainy fríamente "Me parece ilógico, es todo"

Alex detuvo sus manos, con una expresión suspicaz “Iremos a la esquina, por azúcar” gritó sobre su hombro. 

  
“Tenemos suficiente azúcar” dijo el coluan, al salir del edificio. Aún así cruzó la calle con ella.

“Sólo lo dije para que pudiésemos hablar con tranquilidad” Brainy se detuvo, escondiendo ambas manos en su abrigo, con una mueca de disgusto “Te conozco, sé cuando algo te molesta. Y no tienes que hablarlo conmigo. Pero debes… hablarlo con alguien ”

“No tengo un problema” repitió el extraterrestre.

"¿No? Pues acabas de herir a Nia, o no te diste cuenta” sus palabras parecieron hacer efecto porque entonces volteó a verla con una expresión de angustia “¿Esto es por el bebé? Oíste a la doctora, el hematoma se ha ido. Todo esta bien ”

Brainy se frotó el rostro con frustración “No, no está bien” espetó, haciendo gestos “Las probabilidades de que Nia Nal lleve a termino el embarazo ahora son del 53%, las probabilidades solo pueden reducirse, en adelante, ¿que pasara en el 5to mes? ¿O en el 7mo ?, ¿si quiera sabemos cuanto debería durar su embarazo?” Su voz se quebró un poco, y eso envió un escalofrío por el cuerpo de la castaña. 

Alex se esforzó por mantenerse serena, atrayéndolo en un abrazo lateral; mientras lo obligaba a seguir caminando “Muchos embarazos sobreviven con menos que eso” intentó convencerse.

Brainy se negó a creerle, apartándose de su abrazo, y caminando sin rumbo fijo. 

Tal vez ella no había procesado correctamente los eventos, pero de quién sería la culpa más que suya. Sus instintos están en lo cierto y él está agotado de sobrellevar esa carga emocional en completa soledad ¿Y si solo abre una caja? _Solo una_. 

"Está muerto" confesó, con la mirada baja "Sam Strön. Coagulación intravascular diseminada" 

Alex conocía el nombre, y no le fue difícil atar cabos “El bebé… llevaba muerto varios días… y el murió por la hemorragia” continuó el coluan, luego se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de la castaña y lloró silenciosamente. El corazón de Alex se rompió un poco, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero no podía estar segura.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, luego Brainy se separó de ella, decidido a guardar todo en cajas una vez más “Llegado el momento tendré que elegir, y me será más fácil si me mantengo aislado emocionalmente… No puedo vivir sin ella" gimió .

Alex lo miró con tristeza "Brainy, es el hijo que concebiste con la mujer que amas" Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, arreglando un mechón fuera de lugar "Deja que conozca lo que es amado por las dos personas más enamoradas que conozco. Te aseguro que eso le dará fuerzas. Y si no,… al menos no lo habrás dejado solo. ¿No crees que al menos se merece eso?”

Brainy meditó sus palabras y asintió débilmente, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas caer por su rostro "¿Y qué hago ahora?" preguntó, limpiando sus mejillas. 

“Primero, compramos algo de azúcar. Regresamos al apartamento, te lavas el rostro, y luego,… lo intentas de nuevo. Lo que sea hagas estará bien "

Nia lo miró con algo de recelo cuando regresó a la sala. Aún así, le hizo espacio en el sofá.

Él no se sentó sin embargo, se arrodilló frente a ella, observándola con cautela antes de colocar ambas manos sobre su vientre. Apoyó su cabeza suavemente en el, deteniéndose a escuchar, a pesar de que sabía que era prácticamente imposible captar un latido a esas alturas “Yo creo en tí. Con mi 100% " susurró contra la tela. Tan bajo que salvo un oído súper humano podría haberlo escuchado. Después, presionó un beso largo y cargado de emociones sobre la cálida zona. 

Nia se mantuvo quieta, sintiendo de nuevo ese extraño aleteo en su interior “¿Qué le dijiste?” preguntó. 

Brainy se incorporó, acariciándola con una sonrisa suave “Es entre los dos” susurró. 

A solo unos metros de distancia, Kara Zor-El hacía un esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, intento organizarme con los dias, no sé exactamente si seran dias fijos, pero sigo queriendo publicar al menos dos veces por semana. 
> 
> Es un capitulo emocional por lo que el siguiente sera mas ligero (Insertando emoticon de diablillo sonriendo).
> 
> Sobre el capítulo. Algunas mujeres sangran durante el embarazo. Sobretodo en el primer trimestre. Nia estabaen el 3er mes. Una de las causa son los hematomas intrauterinos. No quise ponerle una amenaza de aborto, es un cliche. Libertades creativas. 
> 
> Tambien se supone que en el 4to mes todavia no hay patadas pero se sienten como aleteos en el vientre. Solo las mamás lo sienten, por lo que me pareció lindo que de alguna manera se sincronizaran con la presencia de Brainy. Es cierto que en el 4to mes todavia no oyen. 
> 
> Destino trágico para la otra pareja. Me pareció poner ambas posibilidades en la mesa. Brainy necesita estar preparado para lo peor. Y lo que dijo sobre aislarse emocionalmente me pareció muy el. No se lo que piensan.
> 
> DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. 
> 
> XXXXXX AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO XXXXXXX
> 
> Alex le sacó la lengua a su hermana, colocando ambas manos sobre el vientre abultado de Nia, con una mirada decisiva “Eso es porque elegiste mal tu estrategia”
> 
> “¿Y eso que significa?” refunfuñó la rubia. 
> 
> “Solo que soy más lista que tú, hermana menor. Brainy, ven aquí” demandó la castaña, obligando al coluan a arrodillarse a su lado “habla” ordenó. 
> 
> Brainy la miró con el entrecejo fruncido “¿Por qué..?”
> 
> Alex y Nia jadearon al mismo tiempo, cuando la primera patada golpeó la superficie de su vientre.
> 
> Alex volteó a ver a su hermana con una gesto de superioridad, mientras Nia arrullaba su vientre con dulzura “Así que sí te gusta la voz de papá"


	8. Chapter 8

No era muy común que ambos estuviesen en el apartamento al mismo tiempo antes de las 7 de la noche. Por lo que ahora estaban sentados cómodamente en la sala, haciendo nada más que pasar el rato en silencio.

Aunque eso perdió su atractivo hace media hora.

Nia apartó la tablet de las manos de Brainy, dejándola sobre la mesita de café, cuidadosamente, antes de subir a su regazo. Su maniobra de seducción preferida ahora bien podía ser un acto de gimnasia ligeramente temerario. Pero él siempre estaba listo para prevenir una mala caída.

“Hola" dice, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonriendo traviesamente.

“Hola" responde, manteniendo su agarre seguro pero devolviéndole la sonrisa con inocencia. 

Nia se inclina sobre él, presionando besos suaves por todo su rostro hasta que nota que busca instintivamente su boca. Sus manos vagan por su pecho y casi puede oírlo gruñir con advertencia. 

“No podemos hacer esto aquí" exhala, sus narices se rozan y ella presiona otro beso, esta vez sobre su boca.

“Por qué (BESO) no (BESO)”

Brainy se apartó de ella con la ceja ligeramente alzada “La ultima vez tuviste que correr para que la Srta. Ybette no notase que estas embarazada"

“Es noche de cita, no vendrá" se quejó la morena, volviendo a enterrar su cabeza en su cuello. Brainy olía delicioso. Siempre olía delicioso.

“Es temprano" señaló, pero no intento alejarla de nuevo. Nia tomó eso como una invitación para continuar con sus caricias "Y eres un objetivo mas grande ahora”

Nia se enderezó con las manos a ambos sobre sus muslos. 

“Me refiero a que es probable en un 79.6% que lo note esta vez"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco “¿Qué hacemos entonces?” suspiró, apartando un mechón de su cabello. 

Brainy bajó la mirada, intentando aparentar que meditaba su pregunta “Considero que vivir juntos resolverían en un 90% nuestros problemas. Incluyendo el espacio que ocuparía el nuevo bebé" 

El rostro de Nia se iluminó con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitó con miedo “¿Mudarnos juntos?” repitió con cuidado. 

Brainy asintió tímidamente. 

¿Se sentía lista para eso? No. Aunque tampoco para un bebé y aquí estaban, pero ¿Qué tal si no eran buenos compañeros de cuarto? Las conductas obsesivas de Brainy serían más notorias en su propio espacio. 

“No es mi intensión presionarte. Pero te puedo asegurar en un 99% que ella lo descubrirá. Aunque si se lo dices... ”

Nia negó con la cabeza “Si lo sabe ella, lo sabe toda la comunidad”

“Oh. Comprendo"

“¿Puedo pensar lo de vivir juntos, luego?”

Brainy asintió, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado.

Las manos de la morena volvieron a su cuello, y sus labios a los suyos. Pero el corazón del coluan ya no estaba en eso. Se había equivocado en sus cálculos, y no podía dejar de pensar en cuál había sido su fallo.

“No es porque no quiera vivir contigo” explicó la morena, advirtiendo su estado de animo “Solo quiero acostumbrarme a la idea. No solo viviré con mi novio. Tendremos un bebé. Todo esta pasando muy rápido"

“¿Quieres decir que si no fuera por el bebé, vivirías conmigo?"

Nia hizo una mueca. Eso sonaba muy mal “No lo sé" contempló, acariciando su rostro “Solo sé que te amo. Mucho”

Brainy sonrió débilmente. 

“De acuerdo... ¿Quien haría la limpieza?" preguntó, bajando de su regazo para llevarlo consigo a la habitación.

“Yo" respondió resueltamente el coluan “sería irresponsable, de otro modo"

“¿Y luego del bebé?"

“Todavía yo, si no te agrada"

Ella se sentó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos con ayuda del extraterrestre “¿Qué hay de las cuentas?"

“Puedo cubrir los gastos” Nia negó con la cabeza.

“No. Compartiremos los gastos" respondió tajantemente. 

“Proporcional a nuestros salarios" 

“Ok" aceptó con un gruñido “¿Qué hay de la decoración”

Brainy levantó las cejas con burla “Seleccionas mi atuendo, es obvio que no tengo voz en la decoración" Nia asintió satisfecha “respecto a la zona y otros detalles” añadió detenidamente “estoy seguro de que encontrarás que existen ciertos factores a considerar”

Nia estuvo de acuerdo con eso “pero no es lo único. Deben existir reglas de convivencia"

“Estoy de acuerdo con lo que pidas dentro de lo razonable. Y lo demás, está abierto a discusión"

“Bien" concluyó la morena. Acercándose para besar sus labios “podemos empezar a buscar en cuanto solucionemos esos puntos"

La sonrisa de Brainy se extendió por todo su rostro. Y ella aprovechó para besarlo de nuevo.

“No creas que será como en las películas, tuve un tiempo de adaptación con Yvette, no dudo que tengamos el nuestro” él asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tenía un par de semanas para resolver sus sentimientos. Alex y kelly se habían mudado juntas en un par de meses. Ellos llevaban una eternidad. Seguro lo resolverían 

Nia continuo besando al coluan, acariciando por encima de la ropa lo que tuviese al alcance. Brainy le correspondió gustoso, delineando su espalda con la yema de sus dedos. Ella volvió a acomodarse en sus regazo. Notando lo duro que estaba a pesar del poco tiempo de interacción.

Podía sentirlo justo debajo de su trasero. Y se movió sobre él, creando una fricción que hizo que la cabeza del coluan cayese hacia atrás, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba involuntariamente.

Antes de que pudiese detenerla, sus manos volaron a sus pantalones, tirando de ellos con la fuerza suficiente para liberar su miembro. Los ojos de Brainy se agradaron cómicamente; todo este tiempo de sexo deshinbido y todavía lograba sorprenderlo. 

Brainy volvió a atrapar sus labios, inclinándose sobre las mantas para atraerla suavemente sobre él.

Nia gimió en su boca, y él deslizó un poco de lubricante entre ellos para ayudarla a moverse sin lastimarse. Sus gemidos aumentaron, persiguiendo el éxtasis con movimientos lentos, antes de detenerse abruptamente.

“¿Brainy?” preguntó, con la voz entrecortada.

Él puso atención, respirando temblorosamente.

Nia tardó varios segundos en volver a hablar, y lo siguiente fue apenas un murmullo “Quédate quieto”

La mirada del extraterrestre volvió a nublarse con confusión. 

Juntando el valor que le quedaba, tomó su miembro, envolviendo su mano firmemente alrededor de el y tirando hacia abajo con un movimiento fluido y fuerte.

Brainy soltó un gemido de sorpresa antes de apoyar ambas manos en las sábanas, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Podía procesar lo que sea en milésimas de segundos pero justo ahora su sistema lo dejaba, al parecer, a merced de su parte orgánica. 

Sabía que bastaba con decir que NO para terminarlo. Pero… _Sprock, por favor no te detengas._

Nia movió su mano lentamente, luego un poco más rápido. Empujó su pulgar hacia dentro un poco más fuerte, debajo de la cabeza, haciendo que el coluan cerrase los ojos en fuerza, intentando no jadear abiertamente.

“¿Esto está bien, entonces?" dijo, haciendo movimientos fluidos y perezosos con la mano. 

Brainy no respondió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente rendido ante las sensaciones. Sintió el colchón hundirse y un ligero desfase en las caricias de su novia. Pero asumió que sólo era Nia adoptando una posición más cómoda.

Entonces sintió su boca, caliente y húmeda, cerrarse sobre la punta de su miembro.

Brainy había sufrido un corto circuito antes. Estaba seguro de que estaba teniendo uno ahora. 

Se incorporó como pudo, mirándola como si se tratase de en espejismo. La cabeza de Nia subía y bajaba lentamente, provocando pequeños espasmos en su vientre. 

Gimió bajo, como si el sonido de su propio placer fuese vergonzoso. Pero ella levantó los ojos, atrapando su mirada, obligándolo a sentir como cada conexión nerviosa en su cuerpo implosionaba.

Brainy clavó las uñas en el colchón “Nia Nal" balbuceó “Para, voy a…”

Nia continúo con su misión, negándose a dejarlo ir. Deleitándose con sus gemidos ahogados y el balanceo involuntario de sus caderas. Brainy lo intentó de nuevo, sujetando su miembro firmemente con una mano, mientras que la otra apartaba el rostro de Nia con suavidad. 

Sabiendo que no tenia caso luchar, lo dejó ir con un suave estallido, cambiando a su mano una vez más; Brainy volvió a gemir, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba corriéndose, ahogando su nombre en jadeos entrecortados.

Nia le dejó recuperar el aliento, mientras abría el paquete de toallas húmedas. “¿Podemos dormir así hoy?” preguntó, extendiéndole el paquete.

El extraterrestre logró ordenarle a su brazo que las tomara; lamentablemente, fue todo lo que su cerebro alcanzó a dominar “¿Hmm?”

Ella se mordió los labios “¿Derretí tu cerebro, Wildcat?” Brainy bufó acostándose sobre su espalda, trabajando en desacelerar su corazón “Si podemos dormir así…” repitió ella. 

“No creo que sea buena idea" contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

“Que tal esto" intentó nuevamente, sin perder el buen ánimo “Usamos ropa interior,… allá abajo"

Nia le dio tiempo para meditar, inclinándose sobre él para enterrar su cabeza en su cuello y dejar una hilera de besos por su mandíbula “De acuerdo” se rindió el coluan. 

“Bien" cantó la morena, acercándose a su armario “Sabes, encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir se hace cada vez más difícil"

“¿Lo es ahora?" Nia hizo un ruido de afirmación, metiéndose entre las mantas.

“Tal vez sea mejor que duermas de lado, de ahora en adelante" sugirió el extraterrestre “Existen almohadas diseñadas específicamente para..." su voz subió una onceava, cuando ella capturó su pierna izquierda entre las suyas. Empujando su vientre, y su busto desnudo, sobre el lateral de su torso “... evitar dolores de espalda durante el embarazo"

“Lo sé” respondió Nia, moviéndose para obtener una posición más cómoda, ignorando totalmente la cara consternada de su novio “Compraré una el fin de semana. Por el momento,… eres mi almohada”

Brainy aceptó, obedientemente. 

“Buenas noches” susurró contra su pecho.

El coluan tarareó su respuesta, sujeto a ser la mejor almohada tecno orgánica del siglo XXI. Nia soltó una risita seguida de un largo bostezo.

“Buenas noches, almohada" murmuró, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia. 

* * *

“Yyyy…" animó Kara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja “¿Alguna novedad?”

“¿Sobre qué?” contestó Nia ordenando sus archivos.

Kara resopló, girando los ojos “¿No fueron a la consulta ayer?”

“Sí” confirmó Nia sin captar la indirecta “Tengo una anemia ligera pero, fuera de eso, todo está en orden"

El ánimo de Kara pareció desinflarse con su respuesta “¿Qué hay del sexo?¿No les dijo qué es?”

Nia hizo una mueca “Brainy no quiere saber” respondió. 

Kara parecía indignada. Qué clase de hombre adicto a planificar con minucioso detalle no querría saber el sexo de su bebé. 

“Creo que es tierno” señaló la morena. Terminando de corregir su nota "Y tu tienes prohibido escanearme, ¿ok? Sin trampas" 

“¿Pero qué hay del confeti de colores o los cupcakes con relleno de crema de fresa o blueberries" argumentó la rubia, con tristeza. 

Nia intentó consolarla, prometiéndole que sería la segunda persona en sentir su vientre, cuando él o ella pateara por primera vez.

“Hecho" aceptó la rubia.

* * *

“Te lo agradezco” dijo Nia, dejando que las manos de Brainy hicieran contacto con sus hombros adoloridos.

Se suponía que era noche de juegos, pero el código “S” había sonado y no tuvieron más remedio que regresar a casa. Con todo el asunto de los secuestros alienígenas todavía sin resolver, Brainy se había negado a dejar a Nia sola y nadie intentó detenerlo. 

“Tal vez debería conseguirte una silla más cómoda” murmuró el coluan, con el entrecejo fruncido “No deberías pasar el embarazo en una posición tan poco adecuada para tu columna"

“Son solo un par de meses más, estaré bien" lo tranquilizó ella “además, me gusta que me consientas"

Brainy amasó su cuello y hombros, podía sentir los nudos entre ellos; trabajando en deshacerlos lo mejor posible. 

Nia aprovechó el momento para tirar de su camisón hacia abajo, dejando que la tela vaporosa se arremolinase en su vientre “Lo siento, esto está matándome” explicó, desasiéndose también del brasier.

Las manos del extraterrestre continuaron con el masaje, cuidadosamente. Trazando un camino por su espalda y acariciando sus costados para liberar la tensión de la espalda; obteniendo así un gemido satisfecho de la morena.

“Me duelen los pechos” se quejó ella, luego de un rato “Me gusta que sean más grandes, ojalá se quedaran así. Pero no a este costo"

“Acuéstate" respondió el, ayudándola a descansar sobre su espalda.

Nia se relajó sobre las mantas, observando a Brainy untarse un poco más de aceite en las manos antes de realizar masajes suaves y circulares en sus pechos. Ella volvió a gemir. Cerrando los ojos vergonzosamente, cuando comenzó a alternar entre sus palmas y las puntas de sus dedos.

“¿Te estas sonrojado?" preguntó con malicia, sonriendo de lado.

“Puedes no… convertirlo en algo sexual" amonestó el coluan, con una mueca.

“Solo pregunté" contestó ella con un puchero. Brainy masajeó alrededor de las aureolas, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Tal vez a manera de venganza. 

“La sensibilidad es propia del embarazo” dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos “desaparecerá”

“Porque no te atraen estas cosas” masculló en voz baja. 

“¿Qué cosas?” repitió el coluan, apartándose de ella con lentitud.

Nia lo miró, sorprendida de que la hubiese oido “Nada… es una cuestión de mac... No, sabes, quizás sea bueno que no seas un saco de testosterona"

Brainy la miró con confusión “No comprendo”

“Olvídalo. Es una tontería” 

“Creo que tienes la impresión de que no causas un efecto en mí más allá de lo meramente romántico…” señaló, haciendo gestos. 

Nia se incorporó, observándolo con escepticismo “¿La tienes?”

“Me gusta pensar que no hay nada primitivo en mí” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros “Pero tengo un lado orgánico” le recordó “Y en consecuencia, siento… pienso cosas bastante… inapropiadas, a veces” 

“Entonces…”

“No soy tan sexual como el promedio. Si esa era tu duda" Nia asintió “Bien. Aprendí mucho sobre la cultura del sexo por mis compañeros legionarios” exhaló, con una mueca. Resultaba evidente que no a propósito “Pero, espero que no creas que miento cuando digo que no había experimentado tantas emociones hasta que llegué a este siglo” admitió cabal “Lo que intento decir es que,… me excitas a un nivel que no creía que fuese posible”

"Brainy" 

Brainy bajó la mirada, respirando pesadamente “Si necesitas oírlo, me gusta estar dentro de ti. Es una sensación indescriptible. Y me gustó lo que hiciste hace unas noches aunque considero que debió ser una posición bastante incómoda y acabamos de hablar sobre tu column…” 

Nia detuvo sus divagaciones, atrayéndolo a sus labios de manera húmeda y sin aliento. Las manos del extraterrestre acunaron su rostro e intensificó su beso, sintiendo las rodillas de la morena clavarse junto a sus muslos. Sus lenguas exploraron la boca del otro, suspirando cuando ella atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes antes de volver a reclamarlo con desesperación.

“¿Qué pensamientos inapropiados tienes ahora?” preguntó ella, separándose apenas unos milímetros para recuperar el aliento.

Brainy la inclinó nuevamente sobre las mantas, con una expresión hambrienta en el rostro “Puedo mostrarte…” Delineó con su nariz el largo camino hacia su clavícula, manteniendo la mano izquierda sobre su vientre, sin recargar su peso.

Apenas se había acercado a sus senos, cuando lo sintió. Un golpe débil justo bajo su palma. 

El movimiento fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos.

Nia jadeó aturdida y con los ojos bien abiertos. Se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, observando al coluan ponerse serio.

Brainy colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre, sin aliento y con expectación. 

“Tal vez si me muevo un poco… ” sugirió Nia, luego de unos minutos. El rostro del extraterrestre pareció apagarse y ella colocó sus manos sobre las suyas para confortarlo.

“No" dijo, justo cuando algo golpeó su mano una vez más. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente, exclamando una maldición. O bueno, lo que 'Sprock', significase.

Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos más, asombrandose juntos ante cada nueva patada, pero luego de un rato dejaron de aparecer.

“Descuida" lo tranquilizó Nia, acariciando su mejilla dulcemente “Creo que es su manera de decirnos que lo dejemos dormir”

Brainy asintió con comprensión “Muy efectivo" dijo, acariciando la zona una vez más antes de acostarse sobre su espalda. 

Nia se abrazó a su nueva almohada, que casi ocupaba toda la cama. Sonriendo con ilusión antes de susurrar “Buenas noches” 

“Buenas noches” correspondió el coluan. Observando su mano derecha en medio de la oscuridad, con un nudo apretado en la garganta.

 _53% no es tan malo_ , pensó. Escaneando el vientre de la morena por ultima vez “Buenas noches, a ambos” susurró a la oscuridad. 

* * *

Brainy le aseguró a Alex que él no estaba al tanto del trato entre Kara y su novia. Y que de todas maneras era más probable que Kara fuese la siguiente persona en sentir las patadas del bebé, al compartir su ambiente trabajo. Eso no evitó que la siguiente reunión entre Supergirl y el equipo de la DEO fuese ciertamente incómoda.

“Tal vez sea lo mejor, no necesitamos toda esa negatividad cerca del bebé” masculló la rubia.

“¿Qué acabas de decir?” 

“Alerta de secuestro de rehenes en la esquina de Cordova y Madisson" interrumpió el coluan, señalando la pantalla. 

Alex se movió rápidamente, ni sin antes lanzarle una mirada de complicidad a Supergirl, quien asintió con la cabeza y voló fuera del edificio. 

* * *

Nia acarició su vientre, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. La mujer a su lado tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados para evitar mirar el cuerpo desmayado del guardia de seguridad. 

No había logrado identificar a los asaltantes. Y no soltaban ninguna pista sobre sus intenciones. Esta era una cafetería familiar. Pequeña y poco conocida. 

Supergirl aterrizó en el lugar, con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

“Alex" dijo por el intercomunicador “Necesito que llames a CatCo y verifiques que Nia siga ahí"

“¿Por qué?” respondió la castaña, advirtiendo su tono alarmista.

“Es Harley‘s”

Alex dejó solo al extraterrestre en el centro de mando, mientras verificaba el paradero de la morena “No está” le informó a su hermana, tras lo que parecieron horas. 

Kara usó su visión de rayos X, notando que efectivamente había una mujer embarazada ahí. 

“Oh, Rao” 

  
Alex corrió de vuelta al centro de mando. Encontrando a Brainy frente a la pantalla intentando recuperar las últimas imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad.

Estaba tan concentrado, que tuvo que llamarlo dos veces “Se aseguraron de apagarlas un día antes" informó el coluan “Estoy accediendo a todas las cámaras dentro del perímetro”

Alex se acercó a él, dudando antes de colocar una mano en su hombro “A ocurrido algo"

Brainy la observó unos instantes, antes de volver su rostro a la consola, moviéndose con más rapidez.

“Brainy” repitió insistentemente, intentando que se detuviera por un minuto. 

“Sé que el epicentro del atentado es Harley’s, y lo único que podrías decirme que explicase tu reacción sería que la tienen,… ¿es así?” Alex bajó la cabeza, asintiendo en silencio.

Se abstuvo de golpear la consola. Casi gritó cuando la rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Si Kara se hubiese quedado en CatCo, en lugar de asistir a la reunión; habría estado con Nia cuando inició el atentado. Si Nia Nal no estuviese embarazada, ya hubiese usado sus poderes para liberarse. Pero ella no se arriesgaría a dañar al bebé.

* * *

“No queremos lastimar a nadie, solo hacer un ajuste de cuentas” se oyó una voz por el altoparlante “Hay una cucaracha aquí que nos debe dinero"

Kara actuó rápida y decisivamente, atravesando el cristal de la puerta y agarrando a uno de los asaltantes, arrojándolo sin ceremonias al otro lado de la habitación. 

Mientras Supergirl se mantenía ocupada, Nia sintió una mano temblorosa tocar su espalda. Giró la cabeza con nerviosismo y encontró a la misma mujer de hace unos instantes con una pistola en la cabeza “¿Nos acompañas, mamá?” silbó el enmascarado, haciendo sonar el gatillo. 

El sonido alertó a la heroína, quien se incorporó rápidamente para quedar frente a frente con él. 

El enmascarado apuntó su arma a la sien de la morena. Haciéndola retroceder “No necesitas hacer esto" exclamó Supergirl, levantando las manos.

Su risa le provocó escalofríos “Como dije, el dueño de este local nos debe protección. Si no puede pagarla, supongo que sus clientes lo harán. Si son cucarachas, mucho mejor”

“Ni siquiera sabes si ella es extraterrestre” 

El sujeto volvió a reír, extrayendo el aparato de identificación dactilar de Lena “Ya hice la prueba”

“Está embarazada, la prueba puede dar un falso negativo" mintió, con toda la seguridad que pudo.

“Te refieres a que ella podría no serlo pero la cosa dentro de ella sí" dijo él, antes de apuntar al vientre de Nia.

Nia soltó un jadeo ahogado antes de abrazar su vientre con fuerza “No. No, por favor” suplicó. 

El sujeto tiró de ella volviendo a hacer sonar el gatillo “No" gritó Kara, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas derramarse “Puedes irte, te prometo que nadie te seguirá”

“¿Y de qué me sirve la promesa de una cucaracha?”

“Tienes razón” dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El enmascarado se volvió ante el hombre vestido de negro. Utilizando a Nia como escudo si hacia falta “Lo siento, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad” añadió el extraño, extrayendo un arma de su espalda y apuntando directamente a la rubia, quien lo observaba en estado de shock. El arma brilló con una extraña luz verde “Balas de Kriptonita, Supergirl” se jactó, disparándole en el costado.

Nia gritó y Supergirl cayó al suelo, logrando apenas sostenerse sobre su rodilla izquierda, mientras soltaba un alarido de dolor “Sí, tal vez las balas comunes no puedan atravesarte pero esto sin duda lo hará” dijo apuntando esta vez a su cabeza. 

Tres cosas sucedieron simultáneamente, Brainy disparó, distrayendo con ello al enmascarado; J'onn realizó una explosión psionica sobre él para incapacitarlo y que cayese desmayado en el suelo; y Alex se arrojó por los aires para frenar la caída de su rehen.

Brainy corrió hacia Nia, en cuanto Supergirl tuvo la situación controlada “Estoy bien, Brainy, estaba segura de que vendrían por mi" lo tranquilizó. 

“Aun así, será mejor que te examinen” concluyó el coluan, revisando sus signos vitales “Pero no volverás a ir a ningún lado sola" sentenció, sosteniendo su rostro con ansiedad.

“Estamos bien, Brainy” repitió ella, abrazándose a él “El bebé está un poco nervioso, sin embargo” añadió, con las manos sobre su vientre. 

Brainy dejó caer sus lágrimas al fin, apretándola más fuerte contra sí mismo y susurrando que la amaba una y otra vez.

* * *

“Nia Nal pasará una semana en reposo,… de nuevo” comentó el coluan, colocando aperitivos en la mesa de centro.

“¿Te quedarás con ella?” preguntó Alex. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta. 

Brainy asintió con seriedad “Le hicieron un análisis completo, pero es bueno que como precaución pase un par de días en cama” explicó “La DEO aprobó mi permiso”

Nia se estiró, suspirando soñadoramente. Una semana con Brainy 24/7, sus hormonas ya estaban alborotadas con la idea. 

“¿Puedo?” dijo Alex sentándose junto a ella, con una mirada de súplica. 

Ella asintió de buen humor, acomodándose en el sillón para darle más espacio para maniobrar. 

“Suerte con eso" bufó la rubia “Tuve que quedarme quieta durante media hora para poder sentir algo"

Alex le sacó la lengua a su hermana, colocando ambas manos sobre el vientre abultado de Nia, con una mirada decisiva “Eso es porque elegiste mal tu estrategia”

“¿Y eso que significa?” refunfuñó Kara, cruzando los brazos. 

“Solo que soy más lista que tú, hermana menor. Brainy, ven aquí” demandó la castaña, obligando al coluan a arrodillarse a su lado “habla” ordenó. 

Brainy la miró con el entrecejo fruncido “¿Por qué..?”

Alex y Nia jadearon al mismo tiempo, cuando la primera patada golpeó su vientre.

Alex volteó a ver a su hermana con un gesto de superioridad, mientras la morena arrullaba su vientre con dulzura “Así que sí te gusta el sonido de su voz"

“¿Es enserio?” protestó la rubia desde su asiento “Le canté"

Nia se encogió de hombros “Sabe lo que quiere” se excusó. Nuevamente voltearon a mirar al extraterrestre, quien pestañeó dos veces antes de comprender la solicitud silenciosa “Claro,… hola" dijo en voz alta.

El vientre de Nia vibró con una nueva patada, haciéndolas reír.

“Yo también quiero" se quejó Kara, acercándose al grupo para colocar su mano en el montón “Bien, Brainy, haz tu magia"

“Lo lamento mucho” se disculpó el coluan a centímetros del vientre de su novia “He sido coaccionado” dijo, girando sus ojos cuando las mujeres volvieron a jadear con sorpresa. 

“Awww le encanta la voz de papá” arrulló la menor de las Danvers. 

“Y yo qué” bufó la naltoniana con falsa molestia “yo te doy de comer todas esas cosas deliciosas que te gustan"

Brainy besó su vientre, sonriendo con suspicacia “En ese caso, es posible que no le agraden estas… ‘cosas deliciosas’"

Nia lo observó con horror, haciendo reír a Kara “Bueno, si la pizza de manzana y aceitunas es algo a notar" señaló.

Alex soltó una carcajada, antes de apartar su mano para servirse más vino “Siendo así te ve como, ya sabes, el enemigo” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy bastante desanimada, pero este episodio tiene muchas partes buenas en mi opinión. 
> 
> Una cosa, Brainy hablaba de la Legión con orgullo pero dudo que ellos fueran una familia como los superamigos. O si no porque Brainy no sabria si siquiera lo que era un abrazo entre bros. Sin embargo, las Danvers llevan amor y brillo de unicornios a donde van, asi que ese podria ser un factor.
> 
> El bebé patea ya. Puedo imaginarme a esos dos sintiendo las patadas, y serian demasiado adorables.
> 
> Denuevo resolvi otras cosas. Y el hecho de que necesitan un espacio nuevo.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios.
> 
> XXXXXX AVANCE DE EPISODIO XXXXXX
> 
> Kara contestó la llamada al mismo tiempo que J'onn sustraída su móvil de su chaqueta.
> 
> “Aleja cualquier dispositivo digital del bebé” gritó la voz inconfundible de Alex.
> 
> La mano del detective apenas había dejado su chaqueta cuando Supergirl hizo explotar el aparato en su mano.
> 
> Nia saltó hacia atrás, protegiendo su vientre, con los ojos totalmente abiertos “KARA" protestó. 
> 
> J'onn se puso de pie inmediatamente, podía escuchar los gritos de la gente del otro lado de la calle y sonidos de las sirena a la distancia.


	9. Chapter 9

Su bebé era una criatura nocturna que aprovechaba sus 8 horas de sueño para practicar nado sincronizado. 

Era aun peor cuando Brainy estaba cerca.

“Hmm… ¿Brainy?” llamó la morena, bostezando al borde del aburrimiento “Estoy segura de que el bebé aprecia (BOSTEZO) que le leas tus citas favoritas de Homero…” Brainy levantó la mirada, a la expectativa “…pero, ¿no es un libro un poco PESADO para él?” 

“¿Pesado?” repite el extraterrestre, cerrando el libro de golpe “Me parece que olvidas que es mitad coluan. Y si puedo concluir algo de nuestras interacciones, es que tiene un gusto particular por la literatura griega y la mecánica cuántica”

“¿Enserio?” preguntó la morena, con los ojos abiertos “¿Cómo... Cómo sabes eso?”

“A través de su núcleo” respondió el coluan, evasivamente. Regresando el libro a su lugar de origen “Intento no ahondar mucho para darle privacidad"

“¿Puedes interactuar con el bebé?” se sorprendió ella, observando su vientre detenidamente. Siempre había creído que las patadas eran una cuestión de preferencias, pero ahora parecía que solo buscaba llamar la atención de la interfaz mas cercana.

Muy listo. 

Brainy asintió con la cabeza, aunque su expresión indicaba que no quería hablar del tema “¿Y cómo es?¿Lo oyes en tu cabeza como Edward Cullen?” preguntó emocionada. 

“Nuestras interacciones son meramente conductuales. Pero acabo de introducirlo al inglés. Calculo un 78.98% de tasa de éxito si intenta diseñar alguna clase de código para una comunicación más profunda"

"Entonces..."

"Es pronto para exponerlo a mi núcleo, sus firewalls son todavía muy rudimentarios” 

Nia no entendió mucho de su explicación pero el trasfondo parecía ser un NO rotundo.

“Bien" dijo, ocultando su decepción “Kara tenía razón, es cómo un bebé vampiro” agregó con una expresión divertida. 

El bebé pateó su vientre con fuerza y ella jadeó, llevando sus manos a la zona inmediatamente. 

“Síí, no le gusta esa referencia” comentó el coluan haciendo una mueca. 

“No me digas” siseó, aún sorprendida por el golpe. 

Brainy se encogió de hombros “No le molesta el género, especialmente, pero registré una variación en sus movimientos regulares cuando le mencioné esa franquicia, en particular" comentó con entusiasmo. El rostro de Nia se turbo con preocupación y él procedió a agregar "Puedes estar tranquila, mis resúmenes son siempre de categoría PG" 

“¿Cuándo hiciste eso?” reprochó la morena. 

“Hace dos noches" respondió simplemente. Volviendo a sentarse a sus pies.

“¿Hablas con el bebé mientras estoy durmiendo?” chilló con indignación. 

Brainy se mostró sorprendido por su grado de alteración “Por lo general, sólo necesito cuatro horas de descanso. Y él no puede dormir”

“Sí, ni yo" bufó la morena, abanicándose el pecho “Brainy, no lo hagas más ¿ok?” se quejó, apartando las mantas. _Maldito calor_ “Si lo mantienes despierto durante la noche, dormirá toda la mañana. Y luego me mantendrá despierta a mi”

“Comprendo” contestó el coluan, con un aire de tristeza.

“Hey" dijo Nia, tomando su rostro “¿Por qué no me llamas a la hora del almuerzo?, así 'lo pongo al teléfono' para que puedas charlar con él un rato”

El semblante de Brainy se puso muy serio de pronto “No hagas eso. No ahora y no hasta que tenga la edad correcta" advirtió “Podría intentar manipularlo y no sabemos el alcance que tendría”

Nia estuvo a punto de reír “Es un bebé” Qué iba hacer ¿hackear al pentágono? “Bien” se desinfló “¿por qué no nos visitas entonces?”

“Supongo que podría intentarlo” dijo más animado. 

No era su intensión desanimarlo. Sobretodo por que ya le resultaba difícil luchar con su parte lógica más pesimista. Esta era una de las peculiaridades que lo volvían adorable. 

“Brainy” dijo ella, tomando su mano libre y entrelazando sus dedos “Sé que me quejo mucho sobre la comida, el sexo, y todo lo demás... Ahh, me gustaría poder prometer que dejaré de hacerlo pero es probable que empeore” 

Brainy negó con la cabeza.

“No, déjame terminar” lo interrumpió, besando su mano “Quiero que sepas que no siempre estoy enojada por algo, a veces solo soy hormonal o me siento abrumada”

“Lamento haberte metido en esta situación” intervino el coluan, con una mirada afligida.

“No. No” replicó la morena con voz suave “De eso estoy hablando, incluso cuando no lo parezca estoy muy feliz por tener este bebé… Contigo" 

Brainy volvió a sonreír “Entiendo. Yo también” 

“Eso es todo" dijo acercándose a su boca.

* * *

El ambiente de CatCo estaba ligeramente alborotado. No tenía idea de si esperaban la visita del corporativo o algo. Todos iban y venían con el rostro pegado en sus tabletas. Y no solo eso, parecían evitar a Kara como la peste.

“¿Nia?” 

Para colmo de mal, esta era la tercera vez que pasaba por el escritorio de la morena, y la encontraba en la misma posición mirando hacia el vacío “¿estás bien?” preguntó, ligeramente nerviosa “Por favor, háblame”

Nia parpadeó con sorpresa, como si no hubiese notado que estaba ahí “¿Eh? Sí. Terminé con la corrección de estilo y solo quería… ir al baño” suspiró, regresando la vista al frente.

Nia había estado experimentando un severo caso de cerebro de embarazada. Varios reporteros habían encontrado su móvil en lugares extraños como al interior del microondas, en la maceta junto a la fotocopiadora; incluso Franklin lo halló una vez en la papelera bajo su escritorio.

Kara se preguntaba si ahora trataba de recordar dónde quedaban los servicios.

“¿Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas?” sugirió la rubia.

Ella volteó a verla una vez más, antes de negar y bajar la cabeza “No puedo ponerme de pie”

“Oh" Brainy había mencionado que necesitaba una silla más cómoda. Pero hoy era su último día, así que buscarle una nueva sería un despropósito “Puedo ayudarte con eso"

Nia asintió débilmente, luego señaló la balerina café a 2 metros de distancia, bajo el escritorio de Mackenzie “Entonces, primero deberás ir por mi zapato”

“Ya veo" suspiro aliviada. No había estado mirando el vacío, después de todo “¿Cómo llegó hasta allá?” preguntó en voz baja.

Nia sollozó un poco, antes de contestar “Tengo los pies muy hinchados, no me colocó los zapatos totalmente si puedo evitarlo” explicó “pero la silla estaba presionando mi vientre, así que intenté hacerme para atrás. Entonces, levanté las piernas y mi zapato izquierdo solo… voló” Kara la observó con una mueca de simpatía “Intenté levantarme pero no pude"

“Oh, Nia" arrulló la rubia “¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a alguien?”

Ella levantó la cabeza y la miró con una expresión muy Brainy “Es vergonzoso, Kara" 

“Si, lo sé… lo sé. Voy por él” dijo apretando sus hombros.

Cuando se acercó al escritorio de Mackenzie, ésta se levantó como llevada por un resorte.

“Lo siento” se disculpó Kara. Escondiendo el zapato de Nia tras de su espalda.

“No te preocupes” respondió ella.

Apenas había logrado poner de pie a la morena, cuando Franklin se acercó a ellas, un poco sobreexcitado. Mackenzie lo siguió, sigilosamente, observándolo con desconfianza.

“Que bueno que te encuentro, Nia" dijo él con nerviosismo “Hay una reunión en la sala de redacción y nadie puede ir por cafés"

“¿Y pensaste en pedírselo a la embarazada?” preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos.

Mackenzie golpeó el brazo del reportero, girando los ojos como si no pudiese creer que podía ser más estúpido.

“Eh, yo…” balbuceó el castaño.

Nia sonrío con compasión “Descuida, la verdad, me haría muy bien estirar las piernas. Iré con Kara”

“Sí” gritó Franklin, haciéndolas saltar “Quiero decir, excelente idea" Mackenzie bufó, alejándose de el, visiblemente frustrada.

“Bueno" Suspiró la rubia, acomodando sus gafas “entonces, 12 cafés, a la orden”

El joven asintió enérgicamente, entregándole un billete a Nia “Demórense todo lo que quieran”

“Oh, por Dios, cállate” gimió Mackenzie desde el otro lado de la sala de juntas. 

Nia soltó una carcajada antes de tomar el brazo de Kara “Parece que todos están muy estresados” cuchicheó.

“Sí" secundó la rubia alejándose con ella. 

Mirando sobre su hombro antes de cruzar la entrada, casi pudo jurar que todos las observaban cuidadosamente “están bastante nerviosos”

No tardaron mucho. Incluso se tomaron unos minutos para sentarse junto a la pileta, para que la morena respirase un poco de aire fresco antes de regresar a la oficina. 

“¿Está despierto?” preguntó Kara observando a Nia reír mientras hacía rebotar una galleta de almendras en su vientre. 

Nia asintió “Sí, casi es hora del almuerzo”

“Cierto” recordó la rubia.

“Quieres oír a papá, ¿verdad?” arrulló la morena “Si entiendes que no caerá en tus trucos”

“¿Trucos?” preguntó Kara.

“Brainy me dijo que él o ella está intentando comunicarse, usando su interfaz”

“Listillo… o la” añadió Kara “Y él no quiere…”

“Ya lo conoces” respondió, suspirando ampliamente “dice que quiere esperar a que nazca”

“¿Y tú le crees?”

Nia negó con la cabeza “Creo que quiere evitar…”

“¿Saber demasiado? ¿Conectarse emocionalmente?” adivinó ella. Nia asintió con tristeza “Claro. Pero tal vez solo esta siendo precavido, lo noto más entusiasmado que antes”

“Lo está” reflexionó la joven, recuperando el buen ánimo “No hay lógica en la esperanza pero tampoco en el amor. Y yo sé que nos ama. A ambos” 

Kara sonrío dulcemente. 

Kara había olvidado, momentáneamente, sus sospechas sobre el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros de oficina. Por eso no logró evitar que Dardine y Dave las interceptaran en el pasillo y vendaran los ojos de la morena.

Tenía una ligera sospecha del motivo y no estaba del todo segura de que fuese del agrado de Nia “¿Es necesaria la pañoleta?” gruñó la joven, intentando no tropezar. 

“Ya hemos llegado" cantó Dardine, quitando la prenda de sus ojos.

“SORPRESA" gritaron todos. Nia jadeó. La sala de redacción estaba inundada con adornos en blanco y dorado. Por encima se podía leer una enorme pancarta con la frase “Bienvenido, bebé Nal" con serpentinas y globos a su alrededor.

Se veía hermoso.

“¿Cómo hicieron todo esto en menos de 30 minutos?” atinó a decir la morena, dejándose abrazar y besar por los presentes.

“Con mucha planificación previa" comentó Hayashi, suspirando dramáticamente. 

“Muchas gracias” reconoció ella, mirando al rededor con una sonrisa suave. Había mesas repletas de comida y regalos envueltos en papel brillante. 

“Valió la pena por ver la expresión en tu rostro" comentó Franklin, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nia se sintió bastante orgullosa de sí misma cuando sus hormonas no la redujeron a un mar de llanto, pues todos parecían tan sinceramente felices por ella que le recordaban mucho a su hogar en Parthas.

Pasó un tiempo compartiendo con sus colegas y luego se excusó para ir a los servicios, sin compañía.

Kara la siguió con sigilo. Solo para encontrarla llorando sobre la tapa de uno de los retretes.

“Nia" arrulló la rubia, dudando un poco antes de arrodillarse frente a ella.

Nia intentó detener sus lágrimas, pero solo pudo resoplar, enterrando su rostro en su pañuelo para ahogar el sonido “Lo sé. Estoy bien, es solo que…"

“Lo sé, lo sé. Alex me dijo que no querían que les organizásemos un Baby Shower" adivinó la reportera. 

Ella asintió, en medio sus lágrimas “Queríamos esperar a que el bebé naciera” lloró “¿Qué pasa si?”

“Hey, hey” la detuvo Kara, sujetando sus manos con firmeza “No sucederá. Acabas de ingresar al tercer trimestre. Dejarás CatCo hoy, esta fue tu última semana, descansarás en casa y esperarás con calma la cesárea” 

Los ojos de Nia volvieron a nublarse, soltando las manos de Kara para sujetar otro pañuelo y limpiar su nariz “Brainy no estará conmigo hasta el octavo mes” sollozó “Y yo estaré en casa sola, atormentándome"

Kara suspiró con impotencia “Entiendo….Sabes qué” sonrió de pronto “Tal vez nuestro Edward Cullen no quiera charlar con el bebé, pero conocemos a otro miembro de nuestra familia capaz de hacerlo”

Nia la miró con confusión, antes de entender la referencia “¿Crees que J'onn pueda escuchar los pensamientos del bebé?” preguntó emocionada.

“Oye" bufó la rubia, con altanería “Él o ella quiere comunicarse, y el permiso es todo lo que J'onn necesita"

* * *

“Vaya, esta es una encantadora sorpresa, ¿Y todos esos obsequios?”

“Me hicieron un Baby Shower en el trabajo" respondió la morena, ingresando al despacho del detective, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

J'onn le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Kara, quien solo se encogió de hombros “Parece que es luz verde para nuestra propia celebración”

“Mira esto” escucha, y voltea a ver a Nia sosteniendo un enterizo con las palabras ‘The force that awakens you’, bajo la sombra de un mini Darth Vaider con una espada de luz “Voy a fastidiar a Brainy hasta el cansancio, con el" se carcajeó con malicia.

Kara frunció el ceño, algo confundida “Creí que habían visto la franquicia juntos” 

“Nop. Lo intentamos, pero se quejaba tanto de las imprecisiones y los detalles técnicos que tuve que interrumpir el maratón"

J'onn ríe un poco, pero le cree.

“Como sea, yo apuesto por éste” chilló la rubia levantando otro mono con la frase ‘Súper dulce' y el escudo kriptoniano de su familia debajo.

“Ambos son hermosos" elogió el detective.

Nia sonrió colocando su mono sobre su vientre abultado, para doblarlo cuidadosamente .

“Y bien, ¿en qué puedo servirles?" Preguntó el marciano. 

Ambas mujeres se miraron significativamente “¿Quería saber si podías comunicarte psíquicamente con el bebé?” respondió Nia, tímidamente “Espera, antes de qué respondas, estoy casi 100% segura de que él o ella esta intentando comunicarse conmigo"

J'onn asiente, al parecer, procesando sus palabras, pero deja de sonreír “Me temo que no puedo hacerlo"

Nia está apunto de replicar pero una idea cruza su mente “Brainy te pidió que no lo hicieras" acusó, gruñendo para sus adentros.

J'onn se encogió de hombros “Si me lo hubieses solicitado tú, tampoco traicionaría tu confianza”

Los labios de la morena se contrajeron en un puchero, y Kara corrió a abrazarla. Prometiéndole que si se lo pedía arrojaría al coluan por el balcón de la DEO. J'onn soltó una carcajada, acercándose para sentir su vientre abultado “Todo lo que necesitas saber es que se siente feliz y emocionado de conocerlos"

“¿Eso te dijo?” quiso saber la joven. 

Kara dejó de prestar atención a la escena cuando una extraña vibración en el aire activó sus sentidos. 

Sus móviles timbraron al mismo tiempo y las luces del despacho comenzaron a tintinear.

J'onn seguía con su mano colocada sobre el vientre de Nia, pero ahora una expresión preocupada surcaba su rostro. 

“¿Que sucede?” preguntó la morena, sintiendo también el aire denso a su alrededor.

“Algo lo está perturbando. No logro comprender sus pensamientos"

El sonido del teléfono de la oficina los hizo saltar, y Kara se precipitó hacia el en tiempo récord.

Fue una broma al principio; después de todo, quien utilizaba un teléfono analógico estos días. Pero hasta la DEO tenía uno y había sido útil en el momento adecuado. Como ahora, al parecer. 

Kara contestó la llamada al mismo tiempo que J'onn sustraída su móvil de su bolsillo.

“Aleja cualquier dispositivo digital del bebé” gritó la voz inconfundible de Alex.

La mano del detective apenas había dejado su chaqueta cuando Supergirl hizo explotar el aparato en su mano.

Nia saltó hacia atrás, protegiendo su vientre, con los ojos totalmente abiertos “KARA" gritó. 

J'onn se puso de pie inmediatamente, podía escuchar los gritos de la gente del otro lado de la calle y sonidos de las sirenas a la distancia.

“No sé que este pasando pero Alex me recomendó que desconectaras todos los aparatos eléctricos. Sea lo que sea esta afectando computadoras, teléfonos y todo tipo de tecnología digital”

Nia abrazó su vientre con alarma, como intentando proteger a su pequeño milagro tecno orgánico “¿Qué hay de Brainy? ¿Él está bien?”

Esa era una pregunta que Kara no podía contestar, por el momento “Probablemente esta descifrando la causa, ya lo conoces” dijo, intentando tranquilizarla “Debió advertir del peligro a Alex, antes que nada”

Ella asintió convencida, sobando su vientre para confortar a su bebé “Papá estará bien" le susurró, volviéndose a sentar junto a sus obsequios.

“Me quedaré con ella, ponnos al corriente en cuanto puedas”

Cuando Kara se hubo marchado, J'onn volvió a sentarse junto a Nia. Se había encargado de apagar y desconectar todo aquello que se considerase peligroso. Incluso, buscó un par de velas por si tenían que aguardar un rato.

“Kara ya debió haber llegado" balbuceó la morena, golpeando nerviosamente el piso con sus pies.

Los músculos del rostro del marciano se tensaron visiblemente “Tal vez se detuvo en algún lado para ayudar” Nia bajo el rostro, jugando con sus dedos sobre su vientre “Debes mantenerte tranquila”

J'onn extendió su mano intentando conectarse con el bebé “Estaba intentando alertarme hace un rato, sintió una perturbación en el ambiente"

Nia levantó la mirada con interés “¿Se encuentra bien?” 

“Supergirl actuó justo a tiempo” asintió el marciano con seguridad “Pero no entiende lo que pasa”

“Pues ya somos dos" se desinfló la morena, sacando los pies de las balerinas para estirar los dedos.

J'onn sonrió con suavidad, escuchando al bebé coluan resoplar al mismo tiempo “Pregunta si puedes narrarle alguna película como lo hace su padre"

Los ojos de Nia volvieron a abrirse con gracia “Pensé que no querías traicionar la confianza de Brainy” alcanzó a decir.

J'onn se encogió de hombros “Para que estamos los abuelos si no es para romper las reglas”

Nia soltó una carcajada. Repasando en su mente su master list de películas favoritas.

* * *

Supergirl llegó a la DEO cuando los generadores de energía ya habían sido comprometidos y trabajaban con el grupo electrógeno. Pero respiró con alivio al divisar a Brainy moviéndose entre el resto de agentes con una mano apoyada en su tableta. 

“Gracias al cielo que llegaste, Supergirl" agradeció Alex, acercándose a ella apresuradamente.

“¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó, con las manos en las caderas.

“Es una clase de virus cibernético. Atacó varias zonas de la ciudad simultáneamente” respondió Alex, “Incluido el cortafuegos de la DEO, Brainy logró contenerlo pero todavía…”

La pantalla de comandos se iluminó con un alarmante tono rojizo, lanzando chispas peligrosamente. Brainy soltó un alarido cuando una de las chispas tocó su mano, pero se movió rápido para estabilizar el equipo. 

Tras un par de minutos, la máquina volvió a la normalidad, y él se arrojó sobre su silla con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Estas bien?” Supergirl se acercó al coluan, seguida de cerca por Alex.

Brainy observaba su mano derecha como si fuese a hacer combustión espontánea “Lo sentí intentando ingresar a mí interfaz” dijo, volviéndose hacia ambas mujeres con una expresión de incredulidad.

“¿Lo hizo?” preguntó Alex con preocupación. 

Brainy resopló con burla “Por supuesto que no. He fortalecido mi núcleo desde la última vez que recibí un ataque como éste. Y el escudo de la DEO actúa como una barrera extra”

“¿Lograste detenerlo?” 

“No” contestó el coluan “Pero encontré el lugar desde donde fue soltado"

“¿Entonces todavía está fuera?” casi gritó la rubia.

Alex le hizo un gesto. Luego miró a Brainy “¿Hay alguna una manera de conocer el epicentro de su próximo ataque?”

“Ojalá lo hubiera” respondió el extraterrestre, volviendo a revisar su tableta “Se comporta de forma extraña” comentó, escaneando la red “Fue relativamente difícil contenerlo, tenía ventaja, y luego solo retrocedió...”

Alex se pasó una mano por la cara, tensando la mandíbula “¿Crees que sea posible que esto fuese una especie de prueba?”

Brainy lo consideró por un momento “o tal vez sólo cambió de estrategia”

Ella observó la pantalla con los brazos cruzados. Podía sentir el fantasma escurridizo de una idea intentando asentarse en su cabeza. Algo como un mal presentimiento.

* * *

La ciudad estaba en pánico y entre los bomberos, la brigada de rescate, la policía y Supergirl, apenas se daban abasto. Aun así, era pronto para requerir la ayuda de J'onn. 

Alex, Supergirl y Brainy se acercaron al punto de origen del virus, cerca del Banco principal de Ciudad Nacional. Mientras ambas Danvers se encargaban de controlar el caos; el coluan buscaba pistas en una ciber cafetería. Debían darse prisa, puesto que lo último que necesitaban era que alguien violase los sistemas de seguridad de toda la ciudad. 

Como era usual, la presencia de Supergirl en las zonas más afectadas, calmaba el miedo de los ciudadanos.

“Esto pudo ser peor” comentó la heroína, luego de ver a su hermana entrevistarse con la policía.

“Ni lo menciones. Aún podríamos estar ante un posible ataque a la Casa blanca, el pentágono y quien sabe que más” respondió Alex, soltando un largo suspiro.

“¿Crees que ‘el Juguetero'…?”

“No, ya lo verificaron. Esto proviene de otra fuente. Winn acabó con ese sujeto”

Supergirl asintió con la cabeza “El presidente y las fuerzas armadas ya fueron puestos en alerta. Toma un respiro” sugirió. 

Alex le dio su hermana una mirada ansiosa “Tengo esta sensación de que algo malo está por suceder”

“Tu siempre tienes esa sensación” se burló la rubia entre dientes.

“Claro que no" protestó ella. Pero sus instintos no solían equivocarse.

Supergirl continuó sonriendo “Sabes, esto me recuerda a una historia de Barry. Él y su equipo lidiaron con un metahumano con tecnopatía que también tenia la ciudad puesta de cabeza... Se apoderó de su supertraje y activó su función de autodestrucción”

Eso hizo reír a la castaña “¿Quién, además del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, colocaría una función de autodestrucción en un traje de superhéroe?”

“Bueno, Cisco pensó que podría servir, si alguna vez intentaban robarlo” argumentó, encogiéndose de hombros “En fin, el pobre quedó atrapado en el traje, lanzando ataques sin poder evitarlo”

“La juventud y la tecnología" mordió Alex, negando con la cabeza. 

Fue el turno de la rubia de reír “Por eso no les ponen armas de verdad a las figuras de acción"

Ahora parecía gracioso. Lo cierto era que la clase de cosas que podría hacer un villano con el traje de Barry iban más allá de robar un par de tiendas o destruir uno que otro edificio. 

Alex dejó de sonreír inmediatamente “¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?” preguntó deteniendo su paso.

Supergirl volteó a mirarla con confusión “Nada... Lo último que queremos en un demente con un supertraje. No me hagas recordar a Lex Luthor”

El rostro de su hermana se puso rígido antes de que su mano volara a su intercomunicador “¿Brainy, puedes oírme?”

“Alex" llamó la rubia, insistentemente.

“Encuentra a Brainy” dijo ella, volteando a verla con seriedad.

Supergirl asintió, elevándose por encima de la plaza para tener una vista periférica del lugar “Lo veo" gritó.

* * *

Brainy había logrado comprobar sus sospechas en torno a este nuevo virus. Era fuerte, rápido y casi indetectable.

Se suponía que el ataque fue lanzado desde esta ciber cafetería pero cuando fue a revisarla no había rastro de el en ninguna parte de la red. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí, para empezar. 

“Directora Danvers” intentó contactarse por el intercomunicador, sin éxito. El virus debía de haber frito sus circuitos.

Salió a la plaza, avanzando entre el ruido de los camiones de bomberos y la gente corriendo hacia sus casas. A pocos metros de llegar al punto de reunión, observó a una mujer desvanecerse del otro lado del parque. 

Enseguida fue en su auxilio, aunque un histérico transeúnte ya estaba con ella. 

“Se… se desmayó. No soy médico, solo salía de la oficina y la vi” intentó explicarse el desconocido, ayudando a Brainy a ponerla de lado. 

“Es un shock de insulina” diagnosticó el coluan, notando el dispositivo a un lado de su abdomen.

El desconocido asintió "Iré por ayuda" dijo, poniéndose de pie. 

Brainy acompañó a la desconocida, manteniendo un control sobre sus signos vitales. Levantando la mirada, pudo divisar a Supergirl sobrevolar los cielos, pero antes de poder decir algo, una punzada aguda recorrió su pecho y todo se oscureció.

Supergirl sostuvo la cabeza del extraterrestre antes de que chocase contra el concreto, justo cuando Alex logró hacerse paso entre el personal que atendía a la mujer en el suelo.

"¿Qué le pasó?” preguntó con preocupación.

“No lo sé” respondió la rubia.

El cuerpo de Brainy pareció convulsionar, luego abrió los ojos con alarma, parpadeando un par de veces antes de enfocar su mirada en el rostro de Supergirl.

Alex conocía esa expresión. 

Brainy hizo un movimiento rápido en la heroína pero Alex lo noqueó al instante.

“Alex" jadeó la rubia sosteniendo nuevamente el cuerpo desmayado del extraterrestre. 

Ella levantó la mano antes de que dijese algo más "ESO no era Brainy, créeme. Será mejor que lo llevemos a la DEO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Esto esta dedicado a CristinaCuba. Chica, tus comentarios me suben el animo.
> 
> Este episodio será dividido en tres partes. Lo mejor de todo, Lena bebé aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Una Lena menos tóxica porque admitamos que tanta venganza no es sana para el alma.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios
> 
> XXXXXXXX AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO XXXXXXXXX
> 
> "Sabes” barboteó, antes de irse “dijiste que todo lo que te importaba estaba bien… por tu bien, espero que eso no incluya a Brainy”
> 
> Alex dejó la oficina, trazando planes en su cabeza, tal vez Kara podía intentar comunicarse con Cisco o Felicity; con suerte, alguno de ellos lograría ayudarlos.
> 
> Apenas avanzó tres pasos cuando la puerta de la oficina a su espalda, se abrió con un sonido estrepitoso “¿Brainy está bien?” oyó gritar a la morena. Alex se detuvo. La idea de solicitar el apoyo de personas menos inestables parecía la mejor opción ahora “Alex…”


	10. Chapter 10

"¿No ha despertado todavía?" preguntó la rubia, ingresando a la bahía de enfermería, algunos minutos más tarde. 

Alex negó con la cabeza "Pero sus signos vitales se mantienen estables"

No era usual que algo afectase a Brainy. En sus propias palabras, era la ventaja de ser un espécimen tecno orgánico con habilidades magistrales de cálculo diferencial.

Pero, tal parece, que eso se convertía en un problema cuando la única persona que podría ayudarlo era él mismo.

Supergirl observó al extraterrestre en la camilla. Se veía dolorosamente pálido. El virus había acabado con su inductor de imagen, y sus finos mechones rubios caían sobre sus hombros. Era una pantalla muy similar a la de hacía un año, cuando tuvieron que batallar para eliminar la radiación de su sistema. 

“Tranquila” murmuró su hermana. Aunque en el fondo estaba igual o más preocupada que ella "Lo conoces, probablemente ya está compartimentado cosas mientras diseña códigos de contención para el virus"

Supergirl sonrió un poco, tras sus palabras “Suenas como él”

Las alertas de los monitores de Brainy comenzaron a sonar antes de que el coluan despertase con un grito ahogado.

“Brainy” ambas hermanas se precipitaron sobre la camilla, con expresiones idénticas.

Brainy se mantuvo acostado unos segundos, gruñendo algo en voz baja, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. 

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Alex, ayudándolo a incorporarse. 

El extraterrestre no respondió, desasiéndose bruscamente de los electrodos en su cuerpo. 

"¿Lograste destruir al virus?" insistió la rubia. 

Ninguna escuela, banco o edificio de oficinas reportó un nuevo ataque. Solo llamadas de emergencia para resolver el desastre que había dejado a su paso.

“Afirmativo” fue su parca respuesta “Requiero llegar al comando central”

Alex asintió, manteniendo sus dudas. 

Caminaron juntos en silencio. Y si ambas hermanas se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, por si el coluan sufría una recaída, él nunca lo notó. 

“Nia está bien, por cierto" informó Supergirl, algo más tranquila “J'onn esta cuidando de ella"

Brainy tarareó con indiferencia, manteniendo la vista fija en el frente.

La DEO continuaba en estado de alerta, y un par de agentes los detuvieron para hacerle a la Directora Danvers algunas consultas. Ella les respondió lo mejor que pudo, con un ojo en el semblante del extraterrestre "¿Qué hacían donde J'onn?” preguntó casual. 

Supergirl se mordió los labios, observándola con culpa “Fuimos a que se comunicara con el bebé” confesó. 

Alex comenzó a sermonearla, sin perder el aliento, pero Brainy se mantuvo impasible y en silencio. 

“Lo siento" se disculpó la rubia. Obteniendo solo un bufido de indignación por parte de su hermana “Por cierto, llamaste justo a tiempo, tuve que volar el teléfono de J'onn de su mano” explicó “¿Brainy nos localizó?”

Alex asintió, dejando su molestia a un lado. En cuanto el coluan notó la perturbación, la puso en alerta. No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido si un virus como ese ingresaba al interfaz de un bebé. 

Supergirl frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a solo un metro del centro de mando “Oye, ¿Brainy?"

"..."

"...el bebé te mandó un mensaje"

Brainy le dio apenas una mirada, al parecer, impaciente por continuar su camino “¿Lo hizo?”

“Sí” tomó su muñeca, antes de continuar “Dice que dejes a su papá en paz” gruñó, aplicándole una llave y estrellándolo contra el piso.

Alex gritó, agachándose inmediatamente para comprobar sus signos vitales. 

“J'onn nos dijo que Brainy le pidió no leer la mente del bebé” explicó la rubia.

La castaña levantó la mirada, horrorizada “Pudo haber cambiado de opinión”

Supergirl negó con la cabeza “Lo estuve observando desde hacía rato, no reaccionó a nada de lo que dije. Brainy puede ser trabajólico, pero caerá el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas antes de que Nia deje de causar alguna reacción en él”

Alex la escuchó atentamente, y su corazón se hundió con comprensión. Esa cosa seguía dentro de él. Y al parecer estaba ganando.

* * *

“Brainy debería estar en camino" Nia se paseó de un lado al otro, intentando calmar su ansiedad “Siempre llama si sabe que llegara tarde"

“Puede que algo lo esté retrasando o sólo intente ser precavido” 

Llevaban casi un hora en el departamento de Nia, y ciertamente comenzaba a preocuparse. Ella tenía razón, ya deberían tener noticias al respecto. 

“Noté que hay un teléfono público en la esquina junto a la bodega” comentó J'onn, barajando la idea en su cabeza “Aunque no me siento tranquilo dejándote sola, así sea por un par de minutos"

“Puedes verme desde la ventana" suplicó la morena.

Eso no pareció convencerlo pero él mismo necesitaba la tranquilidad “Bien, bajaré” cedió, haciéndola sonreír “No le abras la puerta a nadie. Yo volveré. Quédate junto a la ventana" 

* * *

“No entiendo, no le resultó tan difícil volver en sí la vez anterior”

Los ojos de Alex escanearon la pantalla del computador, comparando gráfico tras gráfico, con impotencia.

Brainy llevaba otra hora inconsciente, y afuera empezaba a oscurecer. Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que recibieran la llamada de J'onn preguntando por el estado de las cosas. Supergirl podía apostar a que Nia se encontraba de pie en su apartamento, haciendo un surco a la alfombra, esperando a que el coluan llegase sano y salvo.

“Si el virus desapareció de la red puede que haya ingresado por completo en su cuerpo" La voz de Alex era monótona y poco alentadora “Y, según Donald, Brainy sospechaba que podría tratarse de una especie de organismo alienígena, y no de un virus de computadora”

Supergirl observó el cuerpo inmóvil del agente “Eso qué quiere decir…”

“Que nadie lo controla” respondió su hermana. Y si bien, los signos vitales de Brainy se mantenían estables, todo podía descontrolarse en cuestión de minutos “Nos llevó a la plaza para asegurarse de tenerlo fuera del escudo de la DEO y luego desencriptó sus defensas. Brainy tenía razón, cambió su estrategia de juego”

Supergirl se hunde más en su asiento, abrazándose a si misma. Pero, ¿por qué?

“Porque para ESO, Brainy es un exo traje con capacidad telepática y psicoquinetica. Nunca le hemos preguntado acerca del alcance de sus habilidades pero no olvidemos la de embotellar planetas” espetó con rabia. 

Ella la miró sorprendida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta “Alex…”

“Lo sé,… lo sé” siseó, levantando su mano “Pero no tengo idea de cómo proceder e, irónicamente, la única persona que sabría está en esa camilla ahora”

Kara frunció el ceño, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Brainy. Su mano rozó la frente húmeda del extraterrestre “No la única”

* * *

“Directora Danvers, ha pasado mucho tiempo” saludó Lena, con su característica sonrisa diplomática “Me alegra que este aquí para asegurarse de que este bien” el rostro de Alex se descolocó por completo, haciéndola reír. Lena se levantó de su silla, acercándose a su fríobar, con un gesto imperturbable “No te preocupes” dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de su escocés “estoy segura de que no es una visita social” añadió, dándole la espalda.

“Lo lamento mucho, créeme que no te molestaría si hubiese otra alternativa, se que ha pasado tiempo”

La morena volvió a soltar una carcajada “O créeme lo sé, resulta que los únicos momentos en los que dejo de ser una Luthor y me convierto en Lena ‘La brillante científica’ es cuando Supergirl o la DEO necesitan de mi ayuda”

Alex bajó la cabeza con culpa “Nosotros no te abandonamos” afirmó, intentando que su voz sonara firme y sin reproche “El ambiente era tenso y no queríamos presionar las cosas”

“Sí, y cuando todo lo que te importaba estuvo a salvo, yo dejé de ser útil” acusó entre dientes.

“Lena…”

La puerta de la oficina se abrió un poco bruscamente, y una alterada joven ingreso por ella “Srta. Luthor… oh, lo siento” se disculpó la asistente, con una expresión avergonzada.

“No hay problema, Cynthia. La directora Danvers ya se iba” Lena giró a verlas, sosteniendo su copa. Aún con esa sonrisa oscura pintada en el rostro “Como ve, todo lo que me importa está a salvo” concluyó con voz fría.

Alex asintió, devolviéndole la mirada. Todo había sido una perdida de tiempo. “Claro” 

Cynthia acompañó a la castaña hasta la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que saliese por ella “No era nuestra intención separarnos tanto” dijo con tristeza, deteniendo sus pasos antes de cruzar el umbral “no lo creas, si eso quieres, pero eras familia” 

Lena se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en sus archivos “Era" murmuró. 

El corazón de Alex se apretó con ira, ella podía odiarlos a todos pero ni Brainy ni Nia tenían vela en ese entierro. Siempre habían sido amables con ella. El coluan incluso, la había considerado su amiga hasta el final “Sabes” barboteó, antes de irse “dijiste que todo lo que te importaba estaba a salvo… espero, para tu tranquilidad, que eso no incluya a Brainy”

Luego dejó la oficina, trazando planes en su cabeza. Tal vez Kara lograse comunicarse con Cisco o Felicity, con suerte, alguno de ellos podría ayudarlos.

Apenas avanzó tres pasos cuando la puerta de la oficina a su espalda, volvió a abrirse con un sonido estrepitoso “¿Brainy está bien?” oyó gritar a la morena. 

Alex se detuvo. La idea de solicitar el apoyo de personas menos inestables parecía la mejor opción ahora “Alex…”

“El virus que atacó la ciudad lo tiene prisionero” dijo sobre su hombro. 

Lena camino hacia ella tentativamente “¿Esta herido?”

“No” Alex giró para encararla “Entro en él... Se apoderó de él” añadió con más precisión.

La morena se veía en serio preocupada. Lo que hubiese suavizado su corazón, de no haberle recordado a penas hace unos segundos la clase de persona que era “¿Esta en la DEO?”

“No, tuvimos que sacarlo de ahí, para evitar que encontrara una manera de manipular el sistema”

“¿Donde está entonces?” preguntó nuevamente.

Alex cruzó los brazos, ingresando nuevamente a la oficina, seguida de cerca por Lena “Ya puedes salir" gruñó.

De repente, Supergirl ingresó al recinto, sosteniendo el cuerpo desmayado del coluan. Se veía muy mal. Lena se precipitó sobre él, acariciando su frente de la misma manera que Supergirl hacia apenas unos instantes.

“Lo que sea que esté dentro de él no solo lo ataca a nivel operativo también parece enfermarlo. Sus órganos están empezando a verse comprometidos. Estoy segura de que él lucha contra el virus pero…”

“Esta perdiendo" concluyó la morena “Rápido, llevémoslo a mi laboratorio”

* * *

J'onn volvió a marcar el número de Alex, sin éxito. Intenta con Kara esta vez y vuelve a fallar.

Si eso seguía sucediendo tendría que acercarse a la DEO, ellas podrían estar en peligro también. Pero no podía dejar sola a Nia “Alguien responda" suplicó contra la bocina.

* * *

Kara ingresa al laboratorio con Brainy aún en sus brazos y lo coloca en la camilla con delicadeza. Lena había acondicionado la celda de Reign para convertirlo en un campo de amortiguación de energía. 

“¿Qué haces?” preguntó Alex observando a Lena conectar una serie de aparatos al cuerpo del coluan. En realidad, tenia una idea pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

“Me alisto para conectarme al cerebro de Brainy”

Kara dejó su lugar al lado de la camilla. El cerebro del coluan era, desde hace algún tiempo, una fuente de información a la que ni siquiera la DEO podía acceder. Guardaba la lista de registro alienígena, el código de cifrado para el virus que había detenido a Leviatán, conocimiento y avances tecnológicos del siglo XXXI “Tranquila" dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos “No pienso escanearlo, solo introducir mi propio código en él”

“¿Puedes ser más clara?” preguntó Alex, apretando la mandíbula. 

Los ojos de Lena se entrecerraron “Si ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión, el virus es un IA que busca eliminar la consciencia de Brainy para asumir el control total de su cuerpo” afirmó “él debe haber estado intentando contenerlo hasta crear un código de cierre” Alex asintió “lo que le estoy enviando es mi aporte para una especie de contenedor que pueda albergar el virus mientras Brainy termina con su tarea"

“Una celda de contención” dijo la castaña, lentamente “Como estas tan segura de que Brainy sabrá descifrar el código a tiempo"

Ella se encogió de hombros “Solo él conoce como opera”

“¿Y si no funciona?" objetó la rubia, con expresión seria.

Lena levantó la barbilla, desviando la mirada hacia el sujeto en la camilla “Entonces si deberé entrar en su mente, y tendrán que confiar en mí”

“Bien” estuvo de acuerdo la castaña, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla “¿En cuanto tiempo puedes diseñar ese código?”

“Estoy en eso" contestó ella, enérgicamente.

Kara se abrazó a si misma, de nuevo. Sus pensamientos volaron al departamento de Nia “Probablemente sea el momento de advertir a J'onn, Nia debe estar volviéndose loca"

Alex asintió, ella misma debía volver a la DEO.

“Algo más” dijo Lena, endureciendo su expresión “Necesitamos un elemento de distracción para evitar que el virus simplemente repela el cifrado”

Ambas hermanas se miraron significativamente, y no pasó desapercibido el tono que uso para la palabra ‘distracción’ “¿Quieres desestabilizar a Brainy?” exclamó la castaña.

“Solo un poco" admitió “Y solo porque lograríamos desestabilizar también al invasor"

Alex apretó los dientes “¿Y cual es tu idea exactamente?”

“Introducirle a Brainy una carga eléctrica lo suficientemente poderosa para obligar al virus a frenar sus avances, al menos por un par de minutos”

“¿No es eso demasiado riesgoso?” intervino Kara “Brainy lleva combatiendo durante horas, podrías dejarlo aún más débil”

El semblante de Lena perdió un poco de seguridad “Es un riesgo necesario” dijo lentamente “O hacemos esto o…”

El silencio descendió sobre el laboratorio.

Las luces en los proyectores de vida de Brainy parpadearon brevemente antes de volver a la normalidad.

“Hazlo" dijo Alex, con voz seca. Girando sobre sus talones para dejar la habitación. 

“¿A dónde vas?” gritó su hermana, saliendo del campo de bloqueo, en su dirección.

Alex miró sobre su hombro “A contarles a Nia y J'onn lo que esta sucediendo” respondió “No creo que una llamada sirva"

Kara asintió con aprobación “Me quedaré aquí con él”

* * *

Explicarle a Nia lo que estaba sucediendo con el coluan fue lo más difícil que había hecho en mucho tiempo. J'onn se vio en la necesidad de utilizar sus habilidades psíquicas para mantenerla tranquila. Y aún así, sus lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por sus mejillas.

“Oye, oye, Lena está en esto. Y Brainy siempre sale a delante. No los dejará solos”

Nia gimoteó una vez más, y Alex lanzó un largo suspiro “Elegí no mentirte porque pensé que sería lo correcto, ¿me equivoqué?”

“Yo cuidaré de ella. Mantennos al tanto, por favor" solicitó el marciano, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la morena. Alex asintió, poniéndose de pie, pero Nia comenzó a negar fervientemente.

“Quiero verlo" exigió, enjugándose las lágrimas.

La boca de la castaña se torció en una mueca “No creo que sea una buena idea…"

“Llévame con él, quiero estar con él" gritó, sus manos parpadearon con una luz azul, y J'onn tuvo que alcanzarla para estabilizar sus emociones una vez más.

“Está en una área de aislamiento, ni siquiera podrás acercarte a él” intentó razonar.

Nia volvió a negar, sosteniendo su vientre con el ceño fruncido.

“Bien" se rindió la castaña “Pero no puedo llevarte en este estado" amonestó. La joven se limpió el rostro con una expresión fría y Alex buscó los ojos del marciano.

Tenía sus reservas sobre la idea pero Nia no estaría tranquila en casa, eso era seguro.

“Vayamos entonces"

* * *

Nia Nal irrumpió estrepitosamente en su laboratorio, con un abultado vientre de embarazo, y la mente de Lena se nubló por completo.

Kara gritó que no se acercara al campo de bloqueo, mientras Alex y J'onn ingresaban a la habitación persiguiendo sus pasos. Pero Nia se tambaleaba con decisión, intentando divisar al extraterrestre. 

La boca de Lena soltó un jadeo ahogado y eso les advirtió a los demás que habían olvidado comentarle del estado de la muchacha.

“Estas embarazada” señaló la CEO, acercándose hacia ella “¿Cómo?”

“Es una larga historia” contestó la rubia, desde su lugar al lado de Brainy “Y el ‘cómo’ todavía sigue siendo un misterio"

Nia no los escuchaba, le gritaba al héroe inconsciente en la camilla; sosteniendo su vientre como si fuese lo único que la mantuviese en pie “Brainy" suplicó, llorando desconsoladamente.

Sus gritos enviaron un escalofrío por el espalda de Lena, quien, dando pasos vacilantes, logró sujetarla antes de que se le ocurriese golpear el campo de bloqueo.

“No lo sabía” murmuró, intentando no sentirse ofendida por permanecer al margen de nuevo.

“No respondes sus llamadas" mordió la joven, apartándose de ella con cierto recelo “pero supongo que no es excusa"

Lena relaja su expresión, negando ligeramente “No, tienes razón. Me cerré de nuevo, a pesar de su consejo"

“No importa, ahora" Nia abraza su vientre una vez más. Intentando calmar los movimientos en su interior “Te necesita para salir de esto"

Ella asiente con determinación “Lo traeremos devuelta” promete. Y Nia le cree.

Los minutos pasan y Nia se refugia en el diván junto a Kara. Kelly les había traído la cena, pero la joven apenas probaba bocado “No me hagas arrepentirme de traerte" le regañó suavemente la castaña “Brainy se enojará con nosotros si se entera que no cuidamos de ti como debíamos”

Nia revolvió su plato sin entusiasmo.

“¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de la fiesta que te organizaron en CatCo?” propuso Kelly, hurgando en los recipientes de comida “Podía escuchar la fiesta desde mi piso"

Sus intentos de distraerla fueron infructuosos, resultaba obvio que no quería hacer platica y solo volteaba la mirada hacia el coluan, cada pocos segundos, suspirando con desánimo. 

Lena podía verlos desde su laboratorio. A pesar, de la invitación a unirse, se sentía raro compartir con la super familia. Cuántos chistes privados se habría perdido, cuántas partidas de 'Exploding Kittens'. 

Sus ojos vagaron hacia el extraterrestre, ahora tendido en el mismo lugar que Adam años atrás “ _Por favor, funciona_ " pensó.

Kara no estaba del todo segura del estado de su relación con Lena. Obviamente, estaba algo resentida pero ¿se trataba de la vieja herida de siempre? O solo se sentía desplazada.

* * *

“No es negociable, tienes que irte a casa" sentenció la castaña, de brazos cruzados.

Lena les había comunicado que estaba cerca de terminar el código pero con las pruebas era probable que terminara hasta después de medianoche. Nia tenía los ojos hinchados y una mirada sin alma, se notaba exhausta pero, a pesar de eso, se negaba a apartarse del laboratorio. 

“Quiero estar aquí cuándo despierte” respondió ella, tercamente. Kara le dio a su amiga una mirada empática. No obstante, nadie le había informado aun, sobre la 'estrategia' que utilizarían para cargar el código de Lena en Brainy, y no era algo que una embarazada en estado de riesgo debería ver.

“Nia. No" vocifera Alex, con voz firme “Ahora debes pensar en tu bebé. Han sido muchas emociones fuertes y necesitas descansar”

“¿Y crees que solo me acostaré y soñaré con unicornios!” acusó, y el resto del equipo hizo una mueca “Crees que podré dormir, para empezar. Mi bebé ni siquiera sabe lo que pasa. Solo que Brainy no ha hablado con él en todo el día. Y yo necesito que me frote los pies y me diga… que me veo hermosa… aunque sé que parezco una vaca... Solo quiero estar con él”

Los ojos de Nia volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y tres pares de brazos se precipitaron sobre ella para arrullarla.

“Hay un futón arriba en mi oficina” intervino Lena, cautelosamente “Es lo más cómodo que encontré para mi espalda... A veces paso la noche aquí” se encogió de hombros.

Kelly le obsequió a Nia un paquete de servilletas, sonriéndole maternalmente mientras la ayudaba a arreglarse. El rostro de Alex se mantuvo rígido, todavía en su posición. Kara, sin embargo, anunció que se quedaría a hacerle compañía, subiendo inmediatamente por el futón. 

Ella recoge un par de mantas y una almohada para la naltoniana, y la obliga a mantenerse recostada, mientras lee uno de los diarios de su madre.

Casi cumplida la hora, se escucha el ruido sordo del cuaderno cayendo sobre su regazo.

“No pensé que diría esto alguna vez pero ‘gracias a Rao, por la narcolepsia’” 

La voz de Kara hace eco en todo el laboratorio, Lena quiere responder pero solo desvía la mirada hacia Nia, observándola dormir, cubierta por las mantas que Kara había traído para ella.

Lena digita una nueva secuencia de código para atravesar la interfaz el coluan pero falla. Su simulador del contenedor obtiene el mismo resultado. 

Cierra los ojos por un momento y toma una respiración profunda. Parte de ella quiere hablarle como si no hubiesen pasado meses desde su última conversación pero es demasiado orgullosa para eso “No puedo creer que Brainy sea padre” comenta finalmente. 

Kara se sorprende por su intervención; abrazando ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza, sonríe animadamente “Lo sé, ¿verdad?, son como niños”

Lena le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque su expresión no es tan brillante “Espero que funcione" 

“Funcionará. Y si no, sé que no pararás hasta conseguir que lo haga”

Lena ignora la opresión en su pecho ante su fe ciega hacia ella. Porque la extraña. Extraña tener a alguien en su vida que cree que es buena y brillante, y lo más alejada de su familia que se pueda imaginar.

“Rao, esta ha sido una montaña rusa emocional” reflexiona la rubia, levantándose de su sitio junto al extraterrestre y dando unos pasos para estirar las piernas “Fue un shock enterarse del embarazo y luego tuvo estos extraños síntomas, y una hemorragia. Sin hablar del atentado en Hailey’s" 

Lena parpadea en estado de shock “¿Ella estuvo en el atentado?” su voz se eleva una tercia, por lo que ambas mujeres voltean la vista hacia el futón a sus espaldas. Pero Nia continúa dormida, con una mano protectora sobre su vientre.

“El cabecilla tenía su arma apuntada contra su cabeza” susurra “Yo no creo poder olvidar jamás ese día” finaliza con voz temblorosa.

El cuerpo de la morena lucha contra su impulso de ponerse de pie y tocarla para darle confort “Eso no lo sabía" murmura. Reprochándose un comentario tan vago.

“Oh, sí” contestó Kara, totalmente ajena a su lucha interna “Todo parecía volver a la normalidad de nuevo, y ahora esto"

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso, no hace mucho acababa de salir de un episodio grave de envenenamiento por radiación. 

“Han pasado tanto para estar juntos” continuó la rubia, todavía perdida en sus pensamientos “Digo, su reconciliación no fue precisamente una comedia romántica"

Alex le había dado un discurso de 1 hora, sobre su falta de moral e imprudencia en su ridícula cruzada por el bien común, lágrimas y gritos incluidos, aun así había terminado por abrazar la reconciliación luego de 2 meses. Pero Nia, ella sabía como lanzar bolas curvas y parecía querer asegurarse de que Brainy no volvería a romperle el corazón. 

“Pensé que se rendiría” susurró, manteniendo la vista al frente.

“Oh, casi lo hace” contestó la morena. Kara volteó verla con interés, haciendo que desviase la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas “Me preguntó si era sensato rendirse luego de meses de disculpas e intentos de compensación”

“¿Y qué le dijiste?” 

La expresión de Lena cambió drásticamente. Se veía bastante divertida, en realidad “Le pregunté si, lógicamente, existía para él la posibilidad de ser feliz con alguien más. Seguir adelante sin ella”

Kara frunció el ceño.

“Ya sé, pero él necesitaba pensar al respecto” señaló despreocupadamente “Luego, me llamo a las 3 de la mañana con la ‘certeza’ de que, al igual que él, no podía dormir sin saber la respuesta”

Kara soltó una carcajada, cubriendo su boca con su mano para mitigar el sonido “Sí, bueno. Dijo que sí. Que le sería sencillo encontrar al menos 15 personas, solo en ciudad Nacional, con iguales o mejores características, que harían su vida tan cómoda como la sería con Nia en ella”

“¿Eso dijo?” graznó la rubia con indignación. 

La morena se encogió de hombros “Espera, hay más" su sonrisa creció dos tallas. Y nunca se había visto más hermosa “También dijo que sus vísceras no pensaban igual”

La risa de Kara volvió a llenar la habitación, y ella tuvo que morderse los labios.

“Ajá, dijo que sus vísceras no querían un futuro sin ella y que él había aprendido a hacerles caso”

“Oh, Rao" murmuró la rubia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja “Suena como Brainy. De hecho, yo le dije algo similar al Nia. Que podía elegir torturarlo o amarlo pero no ambas. Y que si no lograba perdonarlo debía dejarlo ir” comentó, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Sinceramente no podía imaginar a Brainy enamorándose de alguien más y, en el fondo, sabía que Kara tampoco. 

“Se mantuvo distante durante un par de semanas más, aunque creo que sólo para llevarme la contra, y un día aparecieron de la mano”

"Me alegro de que se reconciliaran"

"Yo también" secundó la rubia "Es por eso que no entiendo por qué el destino parece seguir poniéndolos a prueba"

Lena se encogió de hombros “Supongo que de eso se trata el verdadero amor. Si dos personas deben estar juntas, nada podrá evitarlo ”

"¿En serio lo crees?" preguntó Kara, mirándola con intensidad.

Ella estaba apunto de responder, cuando su monitor arroja el nuevo resultado del simulador “No puede ser,… lo tengo” ríe, su rostro se ilumina notoriamente. Olvidándose por completo del intimo momento que acababa de compartir con la rubia “Ya solo falta atravesar los firewalls de Brainy y… ”

Las luces parpadean por un par de segundos. Y ambas mujeres se miran con preocupación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta fue la segunda parte de este episodio, falta uno más y luego, avanzamos hacia el 7mo mes de Nia, recuerden que actualmente esta en el 6to.
> 
> Lo haría más corto pero quería que Lena tuviese mucha participación en esta parte de la historia. Brainy y Lena se parecen mucho, salvo que el primero decidió no sumirse rn el rencor y ser siempre el tipo bueno. Lena... a veces la seduce la oscuridad. Supuestamente, con buenas intenciones. Pero bien, todos actuamos diferente ante el dolor.
> 
> Asi que no hay avance del proximo capitulo porque aun no lo escribo. La verdad es que tenía mis borradores hasta este episodio. Pero incluirá la tercera parte y probablemente el inicio del 7mo mes de Nia. Pista: "Cascabeles y ponche de huevo"
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

Brainy no solía soñar. No a menos que se encontrase conectado al crio-sueño del barco de la Legión, o en un cuadro grave de coma inducido. Pero está soñando ahora.

Como siempre, sus sueños carecen de secuencia lógica y se mantiene consciente de su propia realidad. No disfruta soñar, desde luego. Nada que no pueda controlar suele ser de su agrado. Así que solo contempla el paisaje y las decisiones que el Brainy onírico toma, con la certeza de que nada de lo que decida afectará su vida realmente.

Pero este episodio es diferente a los demás. Tiene que insistirse que es un sueño. Porque no existe realidad o fantasía en la que no le duela.

Su Nia nal onírica da a luz en el desierto de Colu, bajo su cielo purpura de tres soles. Su grito resuena por todas partes. Y sabe que es una mala señal, porque es su lugar de nacimiento. 

No hay bebé. Solo una sombra oscura que flota alrededor de él; gritándole que se quedará solo y sin amor. Luego ella muere. Acurrucada en su pecho. 

Brainy logra alejar al virus de sus funciones vitales por enésima vez, ya no puede calcular con claridad. Solo espera que sus amigos encuentren la forma de ayudarlo, porque no sabe cuanto más de esto pueda resistir.

* * *

Lena levantó la mirada hacia la figura dormida en el futón "Es hora"

¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Despertar a Nia para que observara a su novio ser electrocutado? ¿Despertarla luego, como si estar dormida mientras el amor de tu vida corre peligro no significase nada?

“No debí apoyarla a que se quedase” murmura.

Lena coloca una mano sobre su hombro. No hay tiempo para preocuparse por los límites ahora “Pensaste que era lo correcto. Era difícil ignorar su dolor "

"Debería estar ayudando a Alex con el desorden en la DEO, o al menos hacer algo de patrullaje"

“J'onn dijo que se encargaría” dice, volviendo su mirada hacia Nia “Puedo insonorizar el campo. Esto…, será algo difícil de ver " 

Ella asiente. Elevando sus plegarias.

* * *

Brainy se aferra a su realidad. A su Nia Nal, todavía viva y seguramente esperando por él. Sin importar qué, debería salir victorioso de esta batalla. Piensa en Alex, también. Y en Kara, J'onn, James, Lena. Sus amigos. Su familia. Eso le da la suficiente fuerza para intentarlo una vez más.

Tiene el código preparado pero el virus es inteligente, y sabe que en cuanto lo libere será vulnerable.

De pronto, siente el cortocircuito, y su pecho se agita. No lo logrará. 

* * *

Kara esta en pánico. El cuerpo del extraterrestre se sacude violentamente, haciendo que Lena corra a intentar estabilizarlo. 

No puede existir peor momento. Alex ingresa por la puerta y jadea ante el espectáculo. Porque puede que la sala este insonorizada pero a ninguna se le ocurrió activar el camuflaje.

Su exclamación despierta, por supuesto, a la joven en el futón. Nia mira todo con una expresión de horror, mientras las lágrimas llenan sus ojos. Comienza a gemir, luego a gritar y Alex la abraza con fuerza.

"Kara" grita. El cuerpo del coluan continua convulsionando y Kara corre a sentarse junto a Nia. Su hermana toma su lugar. Cada pitido del monitor conectado a Brainy los impacienta, y los acerca más al plan B.

Kara intentó explicárselo a Nia, y asegurarle que esto estaba contemplado. No estaba segura de a quien intentaba tranquilizar con eso.

Los proyectores de vida del coluan parpadean ligeramente antes de apagarse.

El corazón de Lena se apretó en un puño y Alex sintió como si le faltase el aliento. El ruido que hicieron los monitores al apagarse hicieron que Nia se deshiciese del abrazo Kara y corriese directo hacia la celda.

Todo sucedió en un minuto. 

Luego despertó. 

Brainy parpadeó con pesadez, acostumbrándose a la luz del laboratorio. Todavía podía sentir los estragos del virus en su sistema. Se sintió febril y crudo. Un estado que no experimentaba desde hacia tiempo y que, indudablemente, no había extrañado.

Alex se asomó sobre él, con una mirada aguda "¿Cuál es mi película favorita?"

El extraterrestre la observa, claramente aturdido “Terminator II. Me siento cansado, sobre todo, gracias por preguntar "

Alex suelta una carcajada antes de abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo "¿Tantos años intentando, y decides dominar el sarcasmo justo hoy, tu pequeño idiota!" llora. 

Brainy le dio un par de palmadas incómodas, antes de reparar en la morena sobre su hombro "Hola, camarada"

Lena sonríe, también al borde de las lagrimas “Bienvenido de vuelta”

“Te agradezco. Es decir, deduje en un 97% que nos ayudarías si surgiera la necesidad pero se siente bien tener razón "

"Siempre puedes contar conmigo, Brainy"

Alex se aparta de él, escaneándolo detenidamente. Seguía viéndose pálido y demacrado, sus cabellos rubios se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor y tenía sombras verde violáceo bajo sus ojos. 

"Las consecuencias del virus tardarán un poco en pasar por mi sistema" responde el extraterrestre, adivinando sus pensamientos "Pero no creo que requiera atención médica, solo descanso"

Kara se aclara la garganta, desde su posición en el umbral de la celda. Había logrado sostener Nia, pero le costaba cada vez más, puesto que también quería correr y abrazarlo. Brainy giró hacia ellas, y Nia comenzó a sacudirse en sus brazos.

"No ..." gimió "No se suponía que estuvieses aquí ... ¡Alex!" Acusó el coluan, haciendo una mueca cuando intento incorporarse.

“Aun no estás en condiciones de moverte” regañó la castaña, colocando una mano sobre él.

Nia se soltó del agarre de Kara y, un poco impulsivamente, tomó el rostro de Brainy entre sus manos y lo besó. 

Brainy se tensó durante medio segundo antes de inclinarse hacia el beso. Por un momento, había temido no volver a ver su rostro. A besarla, tocarla. Pero tanto como anhelaba estar con ella, no se encontraron en óptimas condiciones. 

“Estoy bien. Estaré bien” le susurró sin aliento. Dejando que sus lágrimas de alivio empapasen su rostro "Pero no debes estar aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste?"

“Respecto a eso” interrumpió la rubia, evasivamente. 

Alex cruzó los brazos, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

* * *

Nia había estado poniendo en práctica su nueva maternidad, si cuidar de un bebe llorón que se negaba a permanecer en cama sería considerado una prueba.

Solo transcurrieron tres días pero Brainy les había asegurado que estaba al 87% de su capacidad. O como Alex lo recordaba, el equivalente a un equipo de investigación decente.

Las hermanas Danvers los encontraban adorables. Porque resultaba obvio que la morena estaba usando al coluan para no resentir su propio encierro.

“Al menos podemos aprovechar este momento para arreglar la mudanza" bufó, sentándose a la otomana junto a su bol de fruta. 

Los ojos de Kara de abrieron de par en par "¿Se van de Ciudad Nacional"

"Claro que no" responde Nia, rápidamente "Nos mudaremos juntos ... en un lugar donde podamos, ¿ya saben? Caber los tres"

"¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?" regañó la castaña. Ayudando a su novia a colocar los platos.

Brainy miró a Nia, y ella se encogió de hombros "Bien, pero tenemos un presupuesto fijo y una lista de requerimientos"

“Dame aquí” ordenó la rubia, desasiéndose de sus gafas “Ok… wau, algunas cosas no creo que las puedas conseguir con ese presupuesto” Dijo, revisando el contenido cuidadosamente.

Nia se desinfló. En realidad le gustaba este apartamento. Amaba su pequeño balcón y lo grande que era, a pesar de la renta. Los apartamentos nuevos ofrecían mucho menos por un precio mas alto, cómo era eso lógico.

"Bueno, es sábado por la mañana" dijo Kara pensativamente "puedo revisar algunas páginas por ti"

“Es posible que logremos visitar algunas” terminó Kelly. Sentándose al lado de Alex. Ella se movió presionando su rostro contra su cuello.

Nia frunció los labios. Contempló el apartamento un par de segundos y luego escribió algo en un trozo de papel “En ese caso, este en mi aporte máximo” dijo, entregándole la nota.

Brainy levantó la mirada con interés “¿Puedo?” dijo, señalando la hoja de requerimientos. Kara se la entrego de inmediato "¿Cómo realizaste el calculo del presupuesto?" preguntó, dirigiéndose a la morena.

Ella se encogió de hombros "Le pregunte a Alex"

Alex desvió la mirada.

“Oye, no la mires. Quería evitar que intentases engañarme con los montos "

"Bien" cocleó el extraterrestre, bastante ofendido. Tomó la pluma y escribió su propio monto en el papel "ese es mi aporte máximo, también. Y tendrás mi opción antes del medio día"

Kara tomó el papel, con una sonrisa tensa. 

"Brainy" llamó a Nia, sintiéndose culpable "No era mi intensión ofenderte"

El rostro del Brainy se suavizó un poco, inclinándose sobre ella para besar su cabello "Vas a morder mi polvo"

"O...k?" sonrió la morena con las cejas alzadas. 

"¡Oye!"

"¡Brainy!"

Exclamaron las hermanas Danvers simultáneamente. 

Kelly comenzó a reír, palmeando su espalda antes de volver a la cocina por servilletas "Técnicamente usaste bien la frase pero tal vez el ambiente requeria algo más suave"

"No comprendo"

“No le das a alguien un beso tierno y luego le dices que lo machacaras” exclama la rubia con indignación. 

Brainy baja la mirada. Y Nia se apiada de él, con un dulce beso en la mejilla “Tranquilo. Yo te haré trizas "

"Oh, Rao"

"¡Nia!" 

* * *

“Hay un montón de cosas que debes corroborar en un apartamento, antes de mudarte. Primero lo primero" dijo Kara, ayudando a Nia a subir las escaleras "¿Cómo llegaste al que compartes con Ivette?"

Nia meditó su pregunta “Por una amiga de la universidad. Solo me habló a cerca de sus reglas, la renta y como funcionaba la lavandería. En realidad, confié en ella con el mantenimiento y esas cosas"

"Ok, eso es un error" dijo la rubia "Nunca sabes que pequeño desperfecto terminará por costarte una fortuna"

"Por suerte, tenemos nuestra 'arma secreta'" intervino Alex, esperándolas en el último escalón del 3er piso "Kara es buena para 'detectar' problemas ocultos" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Pues el primer problema que veo son estas escaleras"

Alex sonrió empáticamente “Tienes razón, debería contar con un ascensor pero solo son 4 pisos y este es el tercero. Podría ser peor "

El arrendador los dejó pasar y la mirada emocionada de Nia se turbo rápidamente.

El apartamento era mucho más pequeño de lo que parecía en las fotos. Y no estaba amoblado. Eso significaba que sería aun más angosto cuando colocara el nuevo sofá y el resto de sus cosas.

"Está bien. No esta mal", comentó Alex, recorriendo el lugar.

Kelly se acerco a la cocina, abriendo las gavetas y revisando el estado de las encimeras.

Brainy ayudó a Nia a moverse por el apartamento. Abriendo la puerta del baño de visitas para que pudiese echar un ojo.

“De acuerdo, este es el de la renta más baja. No hay que desanimarse” señaló la rubia.

“Siiii... No viviremos aquí" concluyó Nia cerrando la puerta a su derecha "Los dormitorios están uno al lado del otro"

Kara la miró con curiosidad "¿Y eso qué?"

Todos los ojos se volvieron a la morena, y ella volteó nerviosamente hacía el coluan, solicitando ayuda “Oh, cierto. Nia Nal no quiere que el bebé nos escuche teniendo sexo "

"No. Cállate” chilló indignada. Alex y Kara intentaron parecer serenas pero estaban fracasando ridículamente. Kelly solo sonrió, alejando al coluan de su novia para explicarle el trasfondo de ciertas señales sociales.

“Bien, es un 'no' al apartamento” sentenció la castaña. Aclarándose la garganta. 

* * *

“Era casi una ratonera. Hubiésemos alcanzado más cómodamente en tu loft" argumentó la morena.

"Déjalo ir, Nia. Este queda cerca a la Torre. Ojalá sea una buena señal"

Nia ingresó al apartamento, observando todo con escrutinio "Bueno, para empezar, es un mundo totalmente distinto cuando no tienes que acarrear tu trasero varios pisos"

“Sí, tiene un ascensor, lo notamos” resopló la castaña.

"Estas molesta porque el niño del primer piso te llamo 'Señora'"

Alex le sacó la lengua "Fue muy maleducado de su parte"

“En realidad, dijo 'por favor'. Me pareció adorable" puntualizó Kelly. 

Ella la miró con horror “Mi propia novia” ahogó, sosteniéndose el pecho dramáticamente. 

“No me gusta este” opinó la morena, tajantemente.

“Acabamos de llegar” expusó Alex.

Nia se encogió de hombros “No me gusta que la cocina este tan lejos de la sala. Es como si estuviese escondida” Dijo cruzada de brazos “Además, es tan ... cuadrado "

“Pero tiene un balcón” insistió la rubia, observando el lugar una vez más “Es el mejor ubicado hasta ahora. Es un apartamento de renta congelada y además, es el último de la lista”

"Nia tiene razón" Dijo Kelly "No es que sea malo pero parece ... impersonal" 

Nia asiente fervientemente y Brainy junta sus manos, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

"¿Qué tramas!" 

Alex camina hacía él, rodeándolo como un halcón. Brainy no se amedrenta pero guarda sus manos en los bolsillos "Olvidan que tengo mi propia opción dentro de la manga"

“Es bajo la manga, Sherlock” corrige la morena.

Kara se ríe, golpeando el brazo de su hermana, cuando no le sigue la corriente "Cómo sea" dice, entornando los ojos "Llévanos allá"

* * *

“Oh, mira, un closet como en tu apartamento. Si pierdes a Brainy, sabrás donde buscar"

Brainy bufó sin diversión, guiándolas por el pasillo.

"Debo decir que me encantan los pisos de madera" comentó la morena "Es como… Santo cielo"

La sala era tan grande como la de Kara. Y la isla rectangular de la cocina quedaba justo al frente. El comedor estaba del lado derecho y entre ambos, puertas francesas que llevaban a un balcón poligonal.

"Es enorme" gritó la morena. Kara la siguió, comentando con suficiencia lo fácil que sería aterrizar en él.

Entraba luz por todas partes, y el aspecto rústico le recordaba tanto su propia casa, que casi la hace llorar.

Brainy solo sonríe, abriendo la puerta a su derecha para conducirla hacia el cuarto principal.

El rostro de Nia perdió un poco de brillo cuando lo vio "Aquí está la trampa, obviamente no cabe un armario en este cuarto"

Kara asintió totalmente de acuerdo con ella "Oh, mira, tiene un baño propio" 

Nia la siguió casi enamorándose de los dos lavabos y la tina estilo inglés. 

“Hay otra puerta aquí” gritó la rubia.

“Mas le vale que no lleve a la sala” dijo ella, con el entrecejo fruncido.

"No lo creo" ambas mujeres ingresaron al armario con expresiones perplejas. Tenía estantes superiores, barras de aluminio, y una área de zapatos en una esquina.

"Tiene un cuarto para mi ropa" tartamudea la morena, haciendo como si llorara "Kara"

Kara la abrazó, siguiéndole el juego "Para tu ropa y las 5 prendas de Brainy"

"Quiero ver el cuarto del bebé" 

Brainy contempló a la morena con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

"Sabes, éste apartamento parece un sueño, ¿Cuánto cuesta?" 

El extraterrestre detuvo su comentario con una expresión arrogante "Solo unos cuantos dólares por encima del presupuesto original pero nada que no pueda cubrir, te lo aseguro"

"Brainy" amonestó Kelly a su lado "Nia no querrá mudarse si piensa que es muy costoso, y obviamente lo es"

“No es excesivamente costoso” se jactó el coluan.

"¿Y cuánto cuesta!"

Brainy giró hacia Nia. Tenía los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa brillante había desaparecido por completo.

* * *

"Brainy, no puedes llevarme a un apartamento, hacer que me enamore de él y luego decirme que no podemos pagarlo"

“Sí, llegaste muy lejos esta vez” secundó la rubia.

Brainy intentó argumentar, por tercera vez, pero fue nuevamente silenciado. No comprendía por qué si parecían requerir una explicación no dejaban que se las diese.

“Dijiste que aportaría un monto proporcional, de acuerdo a mis ingresos. Esto solo es una contribución adicional por menos del 17%

"Kara, ¿me pasas los presupuestos, por favor?"

Kara se los entrega, inmediatamente. Preocupada por su inocente contribución a este enredo. 

El monto de Brainy era tres veces el de Nia. Resultaba obvio que el coluan lo tenia todo planeado desde el inicio. 

“Explícate” ordena, apoyándose en el sofá sin una pizca de buen humor.

El extraterrestre lleva su mano al anillo en su dedo, girándolo ansiosamente antes de comenzar “No entiendo el problema. Dijiste que Alex te había dado las cifras de mi sueldo. Son solo 300 dólares adicionales ”

Alex escupió su trozo de rollo, cuando dijo eso. Kelly frotó su espalda, dejándola respirar antes de pasarle un vaso con agua.

"¿Por qué lo dices como si pudiésemos encontrarlos en la acera todos los días!"

"Brainy, ¿Cuánto ganas en realidad?"

Brainy arqueó sus cejas. Tomando el bolígrafo de manos de la rubia, escribió su monto en el papel. Entregándoselo a la morena en completo secreto.

Nia boqueó asombrada y Alex le arrebató la hoja sin pestañear.

"¿Cómo es que ganas esto y solo me diste un par botas para mi cumpleaños?" reclamó, sosteniendo la hoja sobre su rostro.

El coluan hizo la hoja a un lado, suspirando con exasperación “Ese fue un regalo muy bien calculado, muchas gracias. Usaste la expresión 'Me encantan'” le recordó, ligeramente ofendido “Respecto al cómo. Recibí un aumento de suelto cuando dejé la DEO "

“¿CUÁNDO DEJASTE LA DEO?” gritaron tres voces al unísono.

Alex bufó infantilmente “Ocurrió luego de cederme el puesto, digamos que las cosas no se estaban ajustando muy bien. Y admito que tal vez, y digo tal vez, estaba siendo un poco ruda con él "

"Lo suficiente como para hacer de la comandante Haley una cena con Keanu Reeves"

"ALEX" le reprochó su hermana, haciéndola encogerse con vergüenza.

"Estaba dolida" se defendió "No tenía idea de que renunciaría. Debiste hablarlo conmigo" acusó, gruñéndole al extraterrestre.

“Ya no importa. Continúa” interviene Kelly. 

“La directora interina de Asuntos Alienígenas se puso en contacto conmigo, una hora después de que Brainy dejase la base" explicó la castaña, volviendo a cavar en su plato “Me llamó la atención respecto a por qué dejé que Brainy se me escapase de las manos. Que el Pentágono, la CIA y no sé que más ya estaban tras él y que solucionase eso de inmediato"

"¿La CIA?" Pregunta Nia, asombrada.

Brainy le explica que el maneja un perfil como cualquier otro profesional y que sus habilidades son especialmente cotizadas.

“¿Por qué Brainy es tan importante, sin ofender” preguntó Kelly, con curiosidad.

“Porque cuando todo terminó y Lex fue capturado, Kara y yo pensamos que, como acto final, podía intentar arrastrar a Brainy con él. Y sin una explicación razonable, terminaría en prisión de por vida” describe la castaña, atravesando su próximo rollo como si fuera la cabeza de Luthor en persona “Tuvimos que crear la pantalla de que Brainy era un agente doble con la misión de destruir a Leviatán desde dentro "

"¿Y la Coronel Haley se lo tragó?" exclamó Nia, con incredulidad 

Alex soltó una carcajada “Bromeas. Esa mujer entrenó niños morae como una especie de escuadrón suicida. Estaba complacida de que Brainy no mostrase titubeo al trabajar con Lex Luthor y poner vidas en riesgo por el bien común"

"Así que cuando Brainy cayó en coma por la radiación,..."

"Se convirtió en un héroe de guerra" concluyó la castaña "Aunque siempre lo fue. Después de todo"

Brainy le sonrió débilmente.

“Espera. Pero tu me diste el monto anterior. Entonces, ¿no le ofreciste subirle el sueldo?” Preguntó Nia.

Alex frunció el ceño “Estas loca. Estaba enojada. No iba a abrir mi boca. Le dije a Haley que no había nada que yo pudiese decirle para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que me dijo que ella lo arreglaría"

“Y te ofreció duplicar tu sueldo…”

“Triplicarlo, en realidad” corrigió el extraterrestre “Pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para aceptar”

“¿Qué más te ofreció!” quiso saber la castaña.

Brainy entrecerró los ojos “Fondos para investigación. Mejores prestaciones. De hecho, optimizo el trabajo en un 200% y ya hacía un tiempo recortaron el equipo de soporte porque se consideró innecesario” argumentó el extraterrestre “Técnicamente hago el trabajo de tres personas. El sueldo esta más que justificado "

“Como digas, igual pediré un aumento. Y espero algo jugoso en mi bota de navidad este año "advirtió la castaña.

"Hmm, tienes que ser mas especifica con él" Dijo Nia, robándole trozos de pollo al coluan "algo 'jugoso' podría ser, ya sabes, jugoso"

Todas parecían estar de acuerdo “Quiero nuevos accesorios para mi motocicleta"

“Hecho"

* * *

“Un poco más a la derecha, más arriba, arriba. Ahí. Perfecto " 

Brainy colgó el muérdago cuidadosamente, antes de descender el mismo y contemplarlo con ojo clínico “Debo admitir que tienes razón, Nia Nal. Es el lugar correcto"

"Por supuesto, no puedo ser la anfitriona de la fiesta, si mi casa no grita 'Navidad'"

El asiente, observando el adorno con el ceño fruncido "Todavía lo encuentro desconcertante, ¿qué pasa si la persona del otro lado del muérdago no desea besarte?"

Nia pestañó, apoyada en la isla de la cocina "¿Piensas que podrías no querer besarme alguna vez?"

“Las probabilidades de que eso suceda son del 0.04%” responde por encima del hombro.

Ella se ríe, acercándose a él para refugiarse en sus brazos.

“Alex o J'onn, por otra parte..." sisea incómodo “Admito que no me molestaría prescindir de la experiencia”

Nia se ríe y besa su mejilla traviesamente “No es una obligación. Además, nadie dice que el beso deba ser en los labios "

“Oh,…” respondió Brainy un poco decepcionado.

"Lo nuestros sí, tonto"

“Por supuesto” dice, aunque su rostro recupera su brillo inicial.

Por triste que sea, el tiempo no deja que disfruten de la comodidad de estar abrazados, contemplando la decoración de su primera navidad viviendo juntos. En unas pocas horas sus amigos entrarían por la puerta, y todavía les quedaba vestirse.

“Apesta que no podamos estrenar el apartamento hasta tres meses después de que nazca el bebé” ronronea, bajo su cuello.

Brainy tararea, acariciando su vientre distraídamente. No es la primera vez que lo menciona. 

"Deberíamos comenzar a alistarnos" advierte, y se separa de ella antes de caminar hacia su habitación "prepararé tu baño"

Nia suspira, desatando su coleta con movimiento ágil. Se ha vuelto costumbre. Pero mentiría si no dijese que lo disfruta.

* * *

Ambos están vestidos y a la espera de sus invitados. Kelly y Alex son las primeras en llegar. 

La castaña carga una cacerola con puré de papas, la cual acomoda sobre la elegante mesa de los anfitriones.

“Lo diré de nuevo. Esta casa parece sacada de una revista de arquitectura "

"Tienes buen ojo, Nia" alabó Kelly, tomando asiento en el sofá. La mesa de café estaba llena de botanas y pequeñas copas de ponche.

“Gracias. Pero tengo que admitir que gran parte de esto son cosas que Kara y yo encontramos en el mercado de pulgas. Y que no he movido un dedo en todo el día”

Alex esta apunto de hacer un comentario satírico cuando el timbre vuelve a sonar. Brainy se pone de pie inmediatamente y saluda a J'onn del otro lado de la puerta. 

"Feliz navidad, traje ensalada y pan dulce"

“¡Viva!" Exclama Nia, acercándose a él para besar su mejilla “eso sin duda me distraerá de la falta de salsa de arándanos este año"

J'onn saluda a Brainy y toma su lugar en el sillón.

"¿No debería Kara haber llegado ya?" pregunta Nia, luego de un rato.

Alex suspira con nostalgia, recogiendo uno del los aperitivos de Brainy "Seguro esta dejando su centésimo mensaje en el buzón de Lena"

"¿Lena vendrá?" 

Ella niega con la cabeza. Es así, la invitaron para Acción de gracias y tampoco se presentó. Pero Kara no perdía la esperanza. Se niega a dejar pasar un día sin enviarle flores o un mensaje de texto. Lena nunca los responde. Aunque tampoco los evita.

Kara llega con Eliza, poco antes de las 10. Justo a tiempo para comenzar la cena. Su semblante es triste pero no permite que eso avinagre la noche. Comparte con Nia los últimos chismes de CatCo y deja que Alex narre el intento de Supergirl de decorar la DEO. 

Eliza no puede dejar de hacer preguntas sobre el embarazo de Nia, y se ofrece a responderles cualquier duda que tengan, mañana o tarde, en cuanto nazca el bebé. Ambos padres se lo agradecen.

Las copas de sidra están listas sobre la isla de la cocina, 15 minutos antes de las 12. 

Kara se pierde en balcón, observando el cielo con algo de tristeza.

"Ella se lo pierde" dice una voz a sus espaldas.

No se gira. Sabe que es Alex. Quien no puede dejar de ser la hermana mayor ni siquiera en navidad.

“Creo que eres la mejor amiga del mundo. Así que ella se lo pierde"

Los ojos de Kara vagan de nuevo hacia la ciudad "Creo que estoy enamorada de ella" suspira. Esperando en silencio el comentario de su hermana.

Alex suspira dramáticamente "Bueno, felicidades, eres literalmente la ultima persona en enterarse"

Ella gira esta vez, y el rostro de la castaña se tuerce en una mueca burlona “Debes sentirte humillada. Descubrirlo después de Brainy… Brainy ”

Kara resopla sintiendo las lagrimas llenar sus ojos. Alex cruza el especio y la abraza. 

Regresan juntas a la sala, 5 minutos antes de media noche.

"Quiero recalcar que todos somos adultos y no pienso esperar hasta mañana para abrir mis obsequios" advierte la castaña, sosteniendo su copa.

“Eso es justo lo que un adulto diría” señala Kelly con una sonrisa divertida.

Alex quiere replicar pero ella la besa, y su comentario muere en su garganta.

“Tres minutos chicas” interrumpe el marciano, levantando su copa. 

Brainy ayuda a Nia a ponerse de pie, pasándole una copa de sidra, antes de envolverla con el otro brazo.

"Dos minutos"

Alguien toca la puerta. Y los ojos de Kara se abren de par en par. Kelly se apresura a responder pero Kara no necesita ver quien está del otro lado. Reconocería ese latido en cualquier lugar.

"Justo a tiempo" escucha decir a su cuñada. Y la voz de Lena llena el lugar.

“Lo lamento, tuve una reunión con unos socios de Corea, de último minuto. Y parece que a estos, en particular, no les importa la navidad en lo mas mínimo ”

Kelly corre de vuelta a los brazos de su novia, y J'onn le extiende a la recién llegada una copa de sidra.

"Inicia la cuenta regresiva"

Todos comienzan a contar y terminan chocando sus copas con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Kara sonríe pero su alma no esta en eso. Gran parte de sus problemas con Lena se debieron a su falta de sinceridad. Y ahora tiene un secreto. Uno grande. 

Rompe su copa un par de veces. Prometiéndole a Nia un juego completo, mientras barre los trozos con cuidado. Luego se aleja hacia el balcón una vez más. 

"¿Podemos hablar?" pregunta Lena. Ingresando tras ella, minutos después.

Kara se gira, y asiente. Volviendo en sus pasos para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

“Lamento no contestar tus mensajes. Y haber dicho que lo pensaría en Acción de gracias, cuando sabia que no iría"

Ella negó con la cabeza "No es tu obligación aceptar algo con lo que no te sientes cómoda"

“Si, pero jamás me sentiré cómoda si continúo diciendo que 'no' a todo. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más cosas me perderé" exclamó la morena "No estaré presente en el nacimiento del bebé. En la boda de Alex..." 

Kara sonríe, ver a Lena desesperada por intentarlo calienta su corazón pero no puede dejarlo así. Tiene que ser sincera. Esta vez, tiene que hacer las cosas bien "Lo siento" dice, y el tono en su voz es suficiente para detener el tren de pensamientos de la morena.

“¿Por qué te disculpas? Soy yo quien debería dejar de creer que todos quieren hacerme daño. Y que todo error humano es personal ”

"No" la interrumpe. Tomándola de los brazos. Quizás esta sea la última vez que la toque, así que deja sus manos un par de segundos antes de soltarla "Lo siento, Lena. Pero hay algo que no sabes"

El rostro de Lena se nubla con confusión y es como un deja vu que recorre fríamente la espalda de Kara.

“Acabo de darme cuenta exactamente hace 15 minutos que estoy enamorada de ti. Y eso, obviamente lo cambia todo" confiesa, jugando con sus manos ansiosamente "Por supuesto que, si aun deseas ser parte de la familia, prometo que nunca te echaré en cara mis sentimientos. Y si aun quieres ser mi amiga ... "

Estaba llorando. 

Por qué estaba llorando.

Por qué siempre terminaba llorando cada vez. Lena no se merecía esto. Había corrido hasta acá para pasar un buen rato. Y ahora ella lo entorpecía todo con sus lloriqueos infantiles.

"Kara Danvers" resopla, arqueando las cejas con una expresión divertida "Eres la mujer más estúpida y adorable que he conocido"

Kara se limpió el rostro. Sin saber si sentirse feliz u ofendida por sus palabras. Lena volvió a reír, acercándose para tomar sus manos. Luego se inclina sobre ella, besando sus labios tímidamente. 

  
"Brainy, quieres dejar de quedarte ahí como si nada y decirnos qué esta pasando"

El extraterrestre toma un sorbo de chocolate antes de responder “¿Qué quieren saber?”

Alex gime, a un lado de su novia. Provocando la risa de J'onn "Brainy" sisea la castaña "Te pusimos ahí porque puedes leer los labios y dijiste que nos avisarías si pasaba algo"

"Muchas cosas están pasando" Dijo el extraterrestre, continuando con su taza "el espectro es amplio si ..."

"Oh, por Dios" explota, en voz baja "Algo como gritarse la una a la otra, besarse o tirarse de los cabellos" 

Brainy muerde un trozo de pan dulce, asintiendo con comprensión "Recibido" dice, masticando al mismo tiempo "Están besándose, de hecho"

"QUÉ"

"Nos están mirando por la ventana" comenta Lena, sin despegarse de sus labios "

"Que miren"

* * *

"¿La tienes?" pregunta el enmascarado, apoyándose cómodamente sobre el respaldar de su silla.

El escuálido sujeto, apoya su bolsa sobre el escritorio. La maleta se abre y el metal verdoso ilumina la habitación.

"Bien. De eso estaba hablando"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, nos acercamos al final. Creo que faltan tres o cuatro capítulos máximo.
> 
> Este capítulo resultó mas largo de lo que pensaba y fue todo culpa de Supercorp. De hecho, elimine una parte de mi idea original. O habria sido aun mas largo. Aunque creo que eso conservará el misterio de la trama.
> 
> Ahora Lena ha vuelto oficialmente a la familia. Y puedo concentrarme en Brainia sin problemas. 
> 
> Brainy esta a salvo. Ellos viven juntos. Y todo es como debería ser.... Por ahora.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios <3


	12. Chapter 12

Existe esa odiosa expresión llamada ‘la calma previo a la tormenta'. Para Nia, las semanas posteriores a las fiestas fueron quizás las más tranquilas de su embarazo. A pesar de la ansiedad que la cercanía a su cesárea programada solía provocarle, no había nauseas ni ningún otro malestar insoportable que lamentar.

Brainy estaba por llamar a la DEO para avisar que no asistiría ese día. Sus contracciones de Braxton Hicks comenzaban a ser más frecuentes desde hacia una semana pero ella le había asegurado que estaría bien, Kara se había tomado el día libre; mirarían propuestas de decoración para la guardería y luego almorzarían juntas.

“¿Recuerdas la diferencia entre las contracciones de parto y las de Braxton Hicks?” reiteró encarecidamente.

“Sí”

“Y que si los intervalos son menores a 4 minutos podrías estar entrando en labor de parto…”

Nia volvió a asentir, ayudándole a colocarse la chaqueta, preparándose para patearlo fuera del apartamento.

“Las contracciones de Braxton Hicks también indican señal de alarma si…”

“…se repiten más de cuatro veces en una hora” concluyó la joven. Acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa serena “Lo sé. Brainy, estaré bien”

Brainy frunció el ceño “Siento que no te lo estás tomando con la seriedad debida"

Nia besó su mejilla “No. Lo hago. Y si llego a sentirme mal le avisaré a Kara, con copia a ti y Alex, y si no pueden responder, a J'onn” recitó “Y si todos están ocupados salvando al mundo, Lena tendrá su limusina en el edificio en cuestión de minutos y Kelly me llevará al hospital"

No era su intención abrumarla pero estando tan cerca del final de su embarazo, le perturbaba la idea de no estar para ayudarla si el bebé decidía adelantarse.

“Llegarás tarde si no te vas ahora" señaló la morena.

Brainy asintió, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su vientre “Por favor, espera a que esté cerca para salir a conocernos" susurró contra la tela de su vestido. 

El bebé contestó pateando ligeramente, pintando en el coluan una sonrisa satisfecha. Acarició la zona una vez más, y se puso de pie para besar su mejilla, prometiendo estar ahí para la cena.

“Te amo" dijo ella, con un largo bostezo.

“Te amo, también” correspondió, contemplándola un par de segundos antes de dejar el apartamento. 

Claro que bien bien no se sentía. Obviamente su bebé se estaba quedando sin espacio y eso hacía que presionase su vejiga todo el tiempo. La primera vez que se había hecho pipi involuntariamente, había llorado durante media hora, encerrada en su recamara.

También, le dolían los pies y la espalda, pero esas incomodidades las mantenía el coluan a raya. Su única queja era tener que caminar como un pingüino por el apartamento, acostumbrándose al nuevo sistema a prueba de niños.

Extrañaba ser Dreamer o solo Nia Nal, reportera de CatCo. Pero siendo ésta su primera, y posiblemente, última experiencia de embarazo, planeaba disfrutar cada momento.

Preparó las capturas y dejó abierta su cuenta de Pinterest para mostrarle a Kara sus nuevas ideas. Pero ella nunca llegó. 

* * *

El edificio está apunto de derrumbarse pero Supergirl está segura de poder sacar a todos antes de que eso suceda.

“Hay un 47.7% de probabilidades de que lo logres sin quedarte atrapada. Son 7 pisos” señala el extraterrestre con un gesto intranquilo “No sabes con exactitud la cantidad de personas que puedes encontrar y según el aforo…”

“Eso es perder tiempo" gruñe la rubia. Ingresando al edificio de todos modos.

Alex esta junto a él. Y Brainy le deja tomar el mando, para continuar con una misión autoimpuesta. Hace meses que comenzaron las desapariciones alienígenas. Nunca hay pistas o huellas de valor pero él no quiere dejar la investigación, decidido a hacer la ciudad tan segura como pueda antes de que su hijo llegue al mundo.

Supergirl logra sacar al último inquilino y el equipo aplaude enérgicamente. Solo Brainy se mantiene serio, con los ojos fijos en los restos del frontis del edificio. 

Lo conoce. Ha estado ahí antes.

Alex suelta un improperio cuando deja su silla abruptamente, golpeando su brazo derecho en el camino. La puede oír gritando su nombre pero él no voltea a verla, se dirige al almacén de evidencias.

“Se dice permiso, ¿sabes?" amonesta la castaña, cuando logra alcanzarlo.

Brainy tararea una disculpa, mientras revisa las cajas hasta encontrar una de las antiguas mascaras de los hijos de la libertad.

“¿Para qué es eso?" Pregunta Alex.

“Estuve revisando los datos que tenemos sobre las desapariciones”

“Pensé que dijiste que no había ninguna conexión" señaló, siguiéndolo hacía la ventana más cercana.

Brainy se toma unos segundos para contemplar la máscara. Pese a recordarle sus inicios con Nia Nal, éste es también uno de los periodos más oscuros de la historia de la DEO. Uno en el que pudieron perderlo todo.

Extrae uno de los lentes de lectura infrarroja y mira a través de el en dirección a la calle.

Alex nota el momento exacto en el que su mandíbula se tensa y una mirada fría empaña su rostro. Él le entrega el lente, y su corazón se hunde cuando observa la ciudad.

Como hacia tiempo, varias ‘A's escarlatas se dibujan sobre uno que otro edificio, con la única diferencia de que ahora hay ‘X's' trazadas sobre algunos de ellos.

“Ya los parametricé" comenta el extraterrestre “concuerdan con las direcciones registradas en las alertas de desaparición”

“¿Cómo es posible?, las borramos todas"

Brainy frunce los labios, desviando la mirada “Deben haber conservado los registros en algún lugar fuera de nuestro alcance. Así solo…”

“Los volvieron a pintar” Alex miró el lente, presionándolo con tanta fuerza que logro quebrarlo “y luego salieron a buscarlos"

Por eso no había conexión entre las victimas. Eran simples ciudadanos de a pie registrados en una lista de radicales y resentidos sociales.

“Tal vez podamos contactar con el hijo de Ben Lockwood. Es posible que pueda darnos algún indicio de lugares de reunión o algún nombre que nos sirva"

Brainy asiente inmediatamente, antes de que se rostro se llene de pánico “Nia" jadea, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo “Nuestro edifico podría estar marcado también"

“No te preocupes lo tengo" Alex acciona su intercomunicador “Supergirl, ¿estás ahí? Necesitamos que verifiques algo en el edifico de Nia” ella espera, pero nadie responde del otro lado “¿Supergirl?"

Ambos se miran alarmados y corren hacía el puesto de mando, pero ningún agente parece puesto en alerta.

“Muéstrame la ubicación de Supergirl"

El agente se mueve rápidamente pero no hay rastro de ella en la pantalla. Brainy lo hace a un lado, escaneando la ubicación de Dreamer “No están"

* * *

Ninguno esta preparado para lo que ven.

Hay trozos de vidrio sobre el suelo. Parte de la isla de la cocina esta rota, al igual que una de las puertas hacia el balcón.

Brainy se detiene para recoger lo que parece un álbum de telas del piso “Supergirl debió volver con Nia para continuar con sus planes"

“¿Por qué vendrían aquí? El edificio no está marcado. Y Kara es imposible de seguir" pregunta Alex, a nadie en particular.

“El casero esta siendo atendido, tal parece que un grupo entró, lo golpeó y maniató. Los agentes lo están entrevistando” J'onn colocó sobre la encimera una cámara de seguridad “la rompieron antes de ingresar al edificio. También revisaron algunos de los apartamentos"

“¿Llevaban perros con ellos?”

J'onn negó con la cabeza.

El característico sonido de los tacones de Lena acercándose por el pasillo, resuenan en el apartamento. Minutos después, su rostro lleno de preocupación, irrumpe en la sala.

Brainy esta sentado en sillón. Tiene su laptop en sus piernas y teclea absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Alex la pone al día. Y ella se ofrece en lo que necesiten para encontrarlas. 

“Los delincuentes de ‘Hailey's” dice Brainy, finalmente, cerrando de golpe la laptop “Uno de ellos recibió la visita de un tal James Collins"

“No me suena su nombre" comenta Alex.

“Y no debería" asegura, poniéndose de pie “No existe. Su verdadero nombre es James Malcolm. Nuestro software de reconocimiento facial arroja un 99% de compatibilidad. Tiene denuncias por asalto, posesión ilegal de armas y robos menores" continúa, tomando su tableta y tecleando velozmente "Sin embargo, también se inscribió a un campeonato de tiro como James Roberts, hace un par de meses. Parece ser que no es la primera vez que usa ese seudónimo" dice entregandole el dispositivo a Alex.

Lena mira de Brainy a la castaña “¿Quién es James Roberts?”

“No sé quién sea pero había un Fred Roberts entre los miembros de los Hijos de la libertad" comenta revisando los datos “¿Tienen conexión?”

“Nadie apareció para reclamar su cuerpo, cuando se suicidó en su celda hacía algunos meses" responde el coluan, con una mirada siniestra “Pero hay una pequeña nota sobre el robo de su cuerpo en la morgue. Y concuerda con la descripción del sospechoso"

El rostro de Lena se contorsiona con ira, antes de volver los ojos hacía el piso. No busca nada en particular pero cuando capta el trozo de vidrio marcado con sangre, es lo único que mira.

“Brainy” 

Brainy levanta la mirada, siguiendo la dirección que apunta la morena. Su estómago se hunde cuando logra divisar la pieza. 

“No lo muevan" ordena. Luego corre hacia su dormitorio. Apenas repara en las cosas de Nia antes de extraer su equipo de mano del armario.

Alex lo observa trabajar, impacientándose a cada segundo “¿Es de uno de los atacantes!”

“No” responde el extraterrestre con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Es de Nia?”

“No. Es de Kara"

Lena siente que se le viene el mundo encima. Cómo puede ser eso posible. Kara no sangra. A menos que…

“Debemos volver a la DEO y buscar lecturas de Kriptonita en la ciudad” concluye el coluan, encabezando al equipo.

“No está herida, ¿cierto!" pregunta la morena, asiéndolo del brazo.

Brainy es incapaz de mentir “Ella se hirió a si misma para darnos esta pista" responde “Pero no puedo asegurar que no la estén usando para lastimarla ahora"

* * *

Kara sabía que sus acciones en el ataque a ‘Hailey's habían arrojado un reflector sobre la naturaleza de su relación con la mujer en la celda. 

Sin necesidad de revelar su identidad, le había dicho al mundo que Nia Nal era importante para Supergirl, poniendo en peligro su vida.

Todo era culpa suya

Nia no luchó cuando se las llevaron. Y se mantenía calmada, a pesar de que había experimentado dos contracciones de Braxton Hicks en las ultimas 2 horas. Al igual que en Hailey’s aquel día, tenía fe en que las encontrarían.

“¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que nos encuentren?" pregunta, practicando su respiración, con las piernas estiradas frente a ella.

“No mucho, estoy segura de que están en el camino correcto" supuso, al menos por la pista que les había dejado.

“Acabo de hacerme pipi otra vez, mas vale que sea pronto”

Antes de que puedan decir algo más, la puerta al final del pasillo se abre con un sonido metálico, y cuatro nombres fornidos entran por ella. El líder lleva una mascara muy similar a la de Lockwood pero tachada, como si fuese una cicatriz “Supongo que no se siente bien estar encarcelado" grita “Los antiguos Hijos de la libertad apoyaron enviar a las cucarachas a la isla Shelley para que trabajaran y brindaran energía a la ciudad..."

“Lex Luthor los estaba asesinando para alimentar un traje con el que dominar al mundo” gruñe la rubia “Los Hijos de la libertad solo eran peones en su plan retorcido de acabar con la humanidad"

El sujeto ríe con un tono que hiela su sangre “Pero él no esta más. Y como estaba apunto de decir, nosotros no somos tan benevolentes, no mientras exista un Superman o una Supergirl para defenderlos"

“¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarme? ¿Desacreditarme? ¿Sabes cuánta gente ha intentado eso? Nunca lo lograrán mientras yo luche" jura, mirando de reojo a la morena, encogida en una esquina de su celda “Pero si la dejas ir, no lucharé. Diré y hare lo que quieras. Ella es solo una mujer embarazada”

Sabe que es inútil apelar a sus principios, a esta altura deben saber que ella o al menos su bebé es alienígena pero no puede evitar intentarlo.

El sujeto vuelve a reír, meneando la cabeza como si encontrase su miserable intento algo adorable “Pero ella esta aquí justamente para asegurar que digas y hagas lo que se te pida. Oye,… nunca mataría a una embarazada pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo” dice, antes de volver sobre sus pasos y salir en compañía de sus secuaces.

* * *

No les toma tanto encontrar el rastro de Kriptonita como armar un plan para garantizar la seguridad de sus rehenes. Pero cuando rodean la fábrica abandonada. Todo pasa mas rápido de lo que se predijo. Y pierden el elemento sorpresa.

La siguiente vez que se abren las puertas que mantiene cautivas a las heroínas, más de media docena de Hijos de la libertad, ingresan cargados de armas y chalecos antibalas “¿Sabes?, no sé cómo lo hacen" dice el líder, con un tono irritado “Pero esto prueba mi punto. Mientras existas, siempre pondrás en peligro nuestros planes" Luego apunta directo a su pecho y dispara.

Supergirl grita de dolor, y casi pierde el conocimiento. Pero no es un golpe certero, y puede verlo apuntarle una vez más. Ella esta preparada para lo que viene, y solo espera que sus amigos esten cerca para poder hacer algo por Nia, porque ella esta perdida.

Justo entonces Alex irrumpe en el cuarto y el equipo de la DEO se enfrenta a los Hijos de la libertad.

Las balas comienzan a volar. Las de la DEO están configuradas para aturdir, con el propósito de reducir el efecto rebote. Pero es como pelear con armas de juguete, y rápidamente los aventajan. 

J'onn se aproxima para liberar a Supergirl mientras Brainy avanza hacia Nia “No te muevas" ordena, colocando una mano sobre la reja mientras vuelve su mirada al campo de batalla, a Nia le recuerda al Brainy de la Isla Shelley. Pero ella confía en él. 

En tanto, el marciano logra desatar las cadenas de la rubia “Esta herida" grita, por encima del ruido “Alex"

La confirmación de Alex sale de alguna parte de la pelea, y J'onn los deja atrás, rumbo a la DEO.

Decidida a acabar con todo de una vez por todas, Alex reúne a sus agentes, y logra equilibrar la situación pero un nuevo grupo de Hijos de la libertad se une.

James Roberts aprovecha la distracción para sacarse a un par de molestias de encima y camina hacia el hombre que hace que sus soldados caigan como moscas.

Brainy, por supuesto, lo ve venir, y esta listo para detenerlo cuando un jadeo a su espalda le hace perder el enfoque.

“No son Braxton Hicks" balbucea Nia, con una expresión de terror. 

Roberts se vale de su descuido para noquearlo. Luego lo inmoviliza sobre el suelo, apuntando directamente a su cabeza con su arma. 

“Alex” grita la morena. Pero no puede verla por ningún lado.

“¿No serás el padre o si?” se ríe el enmascarado “Pude notar como proteges la celda como un auténtico macho, ¿eh?" se burla, dándole golpes en la mejilla con la punta de su pistola. Brainy aprieta su mandíbula, respirando pesadamente.

“No lo hagas" sisea.

James vuelve a reír “Oye, no sé cuánto tiempo llevas en esto pero no es ese el tono para suplicar”

Brainy deja escapar una lágrima de impotencia y el enmascarado asiente “Eso es, ahora, dímelo con dulzura"

“Nia"

“Aléjate de él” gruñe la morena. Y Roberts no tiene tiempo de procesar antes de volar por los aires envuelto en un espiral azul. 

Nia cae hacía atrás, por la fuerza del impacto. Y Brainy se apresura a entrar en la celda, por el hueco que deja su explosión de energía onírica “No, no…"

El resto de los Hijos de la libertad es reducido. Y Alex atraviesa a sus agentes, para reunirse con ellos.

“Es muy temprano" solloza la morena, sintiendo otra contracción y más liquido deslizarse entre sus piernas. 

La castaña mira bajo su vestido pero se guarda sus expresiones, porque es sangre y no líquido amniótico lo que brota de ella. 

Brainy toma a la joven en brazos, y ella hace una mueca cuando el cuerpo del coluan se hunde con el peso “¿Estás seguro de que podrás con ella?" pregunta Alex con preocupación.

El extraterrestre quiere sentirse ofendido pero su angustia predomina y solo la sostiene más fuerte contra su pecho “Conoces la clínica. Avísales a todos" responde.

Nia vuelve a gemir su nombre y él sale de la fabrica con ella.

* * *

Supergirl es alimentada por lámparas de luz solar. Lena esta con ella y Alex viene en camino.

“Alex me dice que Brainy va camino a la clínica. Nia entró en labor de parto" menciona el detective, suspirando con frustración “Debería…”

“Adelante, ve" Lena quiere ir también. Estar ahí por si el coluan lo necesita. Pero nunca dejaría sola a Kara “Me quedaré con ella. Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que se expone a Kriptonita"

“Pero es la primera vez que logran dispararle" señala con aprensión.

El corazón de Lena casi salta de su pecho cuando ve llegar a la rubia en estado de shock. Alex suele ser la cirujana principal pero a falta de ella tienen que confiar en el resto del equipo médico de la DEO. 

Por suerte, la bala no tocó nervios importantes, y en cuanto lograron estabilizarla, la pusieron bajo lámparas de luz solar. Nada más podían hacer por el momento, salvo esperar.

“Por favor, mantenme al tanto del estado de Nia” pide “Estoy segura de que preguntará por ella en cuanto despierte" Lena acaricia su cabeza, con dulzura, acomodando unos mechones detrás de su oreja. La sola idea de perderla tan pronto, luego de por fin aclarar las cosas, hacía que se le estrujara el pecho.

J'onn asiente y parte rumbo a la clínica para apoyar al resto de su familia.

* * *

Kelly ya esta allí. Tiene a Brainy en sus brazos, susurrando palabras de aliento que el extraterrestre agradecería si pudiese pronunciar palabra.

Con sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas y su mano izquierda raspando su anillo inconscientemente, a Kelly le recuerda la primera vez que lo vio.

En seguida, pone al detective al corriente. La placenta de Nia se había desprendido producto de la caída. Brainy deseaba agregar que por su culpa pero el motivo no era relevante ahora. Nia sangraba cuando llegó al quirófano y el bebé se estaba quedando sin suministro de oxígeno. Estaban ahí esperando a que saliese de su cesárea de emergencia.

Se siente tan estúpido por dejarla sola. Por no reforzar la seguridad de su apartamento, siendo que las desapariciones alienígenas estaban aumentado exponencialmente.

J'onn voltea la mirada hacía la sala de operaciones. Y Brainy se pone de pie como acto reflejo. Segundos después, oyen un llanto. 

"Oh, Dios" Kelly salta y le sonríe de oreja a oreja. 

“No tenemos como corroborar que sea él" le dice, pero ya tiene el sonido grabado en su memoria.

“Oh, definitivamente lo es" afirma el marciano, riendo mientras palmea su hombro “Está aquí y es fuerte”

La Dra. Sloan irrumpe en la sala, deshaciéndose de su mascarilla y obsequiándole una sonrisa satisfecha al grupo “Es una niña, pesa 3.620 kilos, tiene unos fuertes pulmones, y espero que esto no sea una sorpresa para ti pero… es verde" dice esto último con una expresión vacilante.

Brainy frunce el ceño, deshaciéndose de su inductor de imagen para que pudiese ver su apariencia real. No haciéndole gracia que se cuestionase la reputación de su novia.

“Oh" ella le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas “Lo siento. La placenta ya fue expulsada, y se logró controlar la hemorragia pero perdió mucha sangre. Necesitamos que algún familiar cercano done por si necesitase una transfusión, no es frecuente pero siempre es bueno estar preparados"

“¿Puedo verla?” pregunta, un poco ansioso.

“Nia Nal permanecerá en Recuperación al menos unas tres horas" responde, educadamente "Puedo llevarte hasta ella en cuanto la coloquen, para que puedas ver a tu bebé o, si quieres, podemos esperar hasta que se le pase el efecto de la anestesia y la conozcan juntos"

Brainy apoya la segunda opción. Y aunque se muere por verlas. Nia Nal nunca le perdonaría que viese al bebé sin ella.

“Bien. Vigilaremos, también, que se le pase el efecto de la anestesia a la bebé. Así le damos un poco de tiempo para que se adapte a su nuevo ambiente" les dice, guiñándole un ojo.

“Puede…” la interrumpe el coluan, antes de que se marche “Puede decirle a la bebé que la veremos pronto" susurra, inclinándose hacia ella “No quiero que piense que está sola"

La doctora Sloan vuelve a sonreír “Me encargaré de hacerle pasar el mensaje"

Luego de que se marchase, tanto Kelly como J'onn se precipitaron sobre él con abrazos y felicitaciones. Kelly se apresuró a llamar a Alex, comenzando su conversación con lo mucho que lamentaba su fracaso en la apuesta. Todos pudieron oír a la rubia jactarse con una voz todavía algo débil, mientras Alex intentaba procesar que ya había nacido el bebé y que era una niña.

“Seguimos estando en desventaja" comentó el marciano, todavía en un abrazo lateral con el nuevo padre.

Brainy se encogió de hombros. Si era la mitad de maravillosa que su Nia Nal, no podía estar más feliz o quererla menos. 

Alex les hizo saber que Supergirl estaría en optimas condiciones en un par de horas. Y que en cuanto pudiese caminar, les darían el alcance en la clínica. 

* * *

La enfermera Torres se detiene frente al perfil algo pálido de una de las puerperas, palpa su vientre y nota que el globo de seguridad de Pinard está blando “¿Quién se esta encargando de la cama R 005?” grita con nerviosismo.

Una joven pelirroja corre desde el otro lado de la habitación “Yo, Yo” responde agitadamente “Intentaba cambiar mi guardia de mañana con Harrison"

“Tiene fiebre" señala, palpando el vientre de Nia una vez más “La pelota de Pinard esta arriba"

“No se ve bien” comenta otra. Antes de levantar las mantas y jadear abiertamente “Mejor llama a un medico"

* * *

Brainy observa a los bebés en los cuneros. Ninguno de ellos es el suyo pero intenta adaptarse al perfil de un recién nacido. En una pocas horas, sostendría a su propio bebé y espera acostumbrarse al ruido para entonces.

Oye unos pasos apresurados a su derecha y voltea para ver a Kelly con una mirada inquieta “Es Nia, volvieron a ingresarla al quirófano”

* * *

“Nia Nal tiene algo que se conoce como atonía uterina. El útero debe contraerse tras el alumbramiento, pero cuando esto no sucede puede generarse una hemorragia muy intensa. Ella tuvo síntomas de corioamnionitis, al llegar a urgencias; sin embargo, ya había desprendimiento de la placenta, así que solo procedimos con la cesárea”

“¿La corioamnionitis lo provocó?”

Ella asintió con tristeza “Le suministramos antibióticos pero…” 

La Doctora lo explica todo al detalle pero se siente como si hablase de alguien más. Porque hace poco más de media hora sus palabras fueron que Nia estaba estable y esperando salir de la anestesia para reencontrarse con él.

“Sr. Fife, solicitamos su permiso para realizar una histerectomía si se diese el caso"

Brainy asiente ausentemente. Ese útero no debería estar ahí de todas formas. Apenas escucha a la doctora presionarlo sobre el tema de la sangre, pero entiende que Nia lo necesita ahora más que nunca, si quieren prepararse para un shock hipovolémico.

La doctora deja la sala de espera. Y Brainy se vuelve hacia J'onn con una expresión calculadora. Kelly sabe lo que significa. Ha dejado sus emociones fuera de esto.

“Necesitamos a Maeve"

“Solo Kara y tú conocen donde vive" señala Kelly, alcanzando su brazo “Y Supergirl no está disponible”

“Por eso iré por ella”

Kelly le había asegurado a Alex que la mantendría al pendiente y que se ocupase de cuidar de Kara. Pero fue la rubia quien insistió en que se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para subir a una limosina y sentarse en una sala de espera. 

* * *

El cirujano observó a su paciente con aprensión. Una mujer transexual, joven, que por algún tipo de milagro médico tenía un útero funcional que había logrado llevar un embarazo a termino.

Y ahora se veía obligado a practicarle una histerectomía total.

“Lo siento, pequeña" susurra, antes de comenzar con el procedimiento "Pero todavía tienes una saludable bebé esperando por ti" 

45 minutos más tarde, la hemorragia es severa, y con la cantidad de sangre perdida Nia entra en shock.

* * *

Brainy sostiene a Maeve, mientras ella se aferra con las uñas a su chaqueta. El frio de la noche le quema las mejillas pero no se detiene. No cuando esta tan cerca.

No se suponía que fuese así. Tenían un plan. Brainy debía de estar en la sala durante la cesárea, con Nia despierta para recibir a su bebé y colocarlo sobre su pecho. Sus simulaciones indicaban que ella debía gimotear por tener una cicatriz en la línea del bikini, mientras el repetía que seguiría viéndose tan hermosa como siempre.

Pero no habían tenido un momento tranquilo, ni si siquiera antes del embarazo. 

En una parte de su mente, Brainy se preguntaba si la ilógica teoría de la mala suerte existía realmente. Si de alguna manera estaba maldito y su destino era no poder estar completamente en paz y feliz un solo día de su vida.

En cuanto esa idea pasó por su cabeza, la alejó rápidamente. Él tenía días felices, y en cuando Nia estuviese fuera de peligro, le esperaban los más felices de su vida.

Ambos aterrizaron en un pasillo abierto que conectaba la sala de hospitalización con la sala de cirugía. Justo a tiempo para observar a todo un equipo médico ingresar al quirófano.

Brainy podía escuchar a Alex llamarlo desde un lado del pasillo, pero decidió ignorarla, entrando junto al staff, liberándose ágilmente del guardia de seguridad que vigilaba la puerta.

Cuando ingresó a la sala, el ambiente perturbó sus sentidos. Médicos entraban y salían, las máquinas pitaban; y sobre eso, un hombre cubierto de sangre le practicaba resucitación cardiopulmonar a Nia.

Podía sentir un par de manos tomándolo de la chaqueta y alguien gritando. Aunque luego reconoció que era el mismo, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Nia.

Se necesitaron tres personas para contenerlo. Antes de que Alex y Lena irrumpieran en el corredor de la sala. La morena ordenó que lo soltaran inmediatamente, y eso hicieron, pues nadie era tan tonto como para ignorar las decisiones de la dueña del hospital.

Pero para entonces el sonido en los monitores se había convertido en una lúgubre línea y el médico había dejado de intentar reanimar a su paciente.

Brainy cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Observando la habitación como si fuese una realidad alterna “Nia Nal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al repasar una de las últimas versiones de este capítulo me di cuenta de que parecia que todo ocurria muy rápido. Y tal vez asi sea.
> 
> La idea original era dejar el capitulo hasta que Nia y Supergirl llegasen cada una al lugar donde atenderian sus heridas. Pensé en darle drama al caso de Kara pero ya vemos demasiado de eso en la serie. Asi que solo fluyó todo hacia Nia. Entonces decidí llevarlo todo tan lejos como pudiese. Con Nia sufriendo un paro cardiaco. Lo siento mucho.
> 
> Si alguien tiene estudios de medicina, les ruego me perdonen si tengo errores técnicos. Y si no lo son, también lo siento porque me gusta ser lo más precisa posible en mis historias.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios.
> 
> NOTA APARTE Mañana es mi cumpleaños. En domingo... en cuarentena... T-T


	13. Chapter 13

Brainy podía escuchar a Alex desde el otro lado de la puerta. Probablemente, hacía caras graciosas para hacerla reír. Por eso era su niñera por excelencia, y siempre que no usara su "voz de bebé" para retrasar su desarrollo del habla, tenía permitido irrumpir en sus vidas las veces que quisiera.

Sabe que tiene que sentirse agradecido por tener a su 'familia' para cuidar de la bebé cuando no es capaz de cuidar de su mismo. 

En esos momentos, agradece que todos le den su espacio.

A veces le hace sentir culpable que ella disfrute tanto de su tiempo a solas. Como si el que nunca pudiese conocer a su madre no fue un problema para ella.

Pero es mitad coluan, tiene memoria eidética; recuerda a Nia, es solo que aun no sabe lo importante que era para los dos.

Alex deja el apartamento, y él no puede evitar volver a la guardería y tomar a su pequeña en brazos "¿Te gustaría escuchar la gran hazaña de la dama de fuego de Donsun?" propone, arrullándola contra su pecho. Sabe que tiene un par de horas antes de que atraviese su barrera del sueño, entonces tendrá un bebé gruñón y deberá clamar por ayuda.

A Brainy no le gustaba oírla llorar. Bueno a que padre le gustaría. Pero era sobre todo porque le recordaba su propio dolor. Él no puede dejar de pensar que cada pequeño llanto, por lo que fuese, va acompañado de un reproche hacia si mismo. Como si supiese que debería haber otro par de brazos que calmasen sus lágrimas.

"Quisiera escucharla. Si no te molesta"

Cuando Nia Nal dejó este mundo, él estaba decidido a guardarse su dolor y ser el mejor padre para su hija. Pero a medida que pasaban los meses, resultaba obvio que guardar sus emociones seguía siendo una mala idea. Solo bastó la mención de su nombre en una celebración casual en CatCo, a la que Kara le había suplicado asistir, y todo se desmoronó.

Desde entonces, cada vez que sentía que no podía más, la llamaba. Sabía que nadie respondería del otro lado pero escuchar su voz era como regresar el tiempo. 

A veces dejaba un mensaje, como si la Nia Nal de una línea alterna pudiese responder. Otras, colgaba antes del pitido.

No era saludable. Y solía preocupar a sus amigos. Pero de nuevo, todos le daban su espacio.

_"¡Oye! Acabas de llamar al buzón de Nia Nal. Significa que estoy reportando en CatCo o tuve un episodio de narcolepsia. Lo siento por eso. Deja tu mensaje. Y si eres Brainy… te amo"_

Brainy cuelga antes de oír el pitido, y suelta un gemido lastimero antes de dejar las lagrimas salir. Luego abraza a su hija un poco demasiado fuerte y ella comienza a llorar también.

Se queda así un rato, meciéndola mientras llora en silencio. Se siente patético. Débil. Y lleno de culpa.

"¿Brainy?" Kara lo sacude con suavidad, y el abre los ojos, pestañando un par de veces para despejar las lágrimas de sus ojos "¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?" Preguntó con preocupación.

Brainy negó con la cabeza “No sueño en circunstancias normales. Pensé en simular para matar el tiempo" respondió con la voz un poco ronca "La última fue algo más compleja emocionalmente que las demás" explicó, inhalando un poco antes de pasar una mano por el rostro.

"Alex y Kelly acaban de volver, tal vez sea buena idea que pases al apartamento" sugiere la rubia "podrías darte una ducha y recoger algo de ropa para Nia y la bebé"

El rostro del extraterrestre se frunce levemente, la ultima vez que dejó sola a Nia, las cosas se complicaron.

_"Nia Nal" E_ _l ruido de los monitores continuó perforando sus oídos. Caminó hacia ella lentamente, cayendo sobre su cuerpo y comenzando a suplicar “Gao” sollozó sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos “Gao, zhulawa. Jena wolenali zhulawa "_

 _Alex se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación, intentando mantenerse en pie. Vio a Brainy apoyar_ _su frente contra la morena y presionar sus labios con desesperación, antes de dejarla ir._

_Luego, regresó al espacio tras la cortina, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho para continuar con la RCP “Uno… dos… tres ... cuatro…” contó, realizando las comprensiones sobre su cuerpo sin vida._

_Sintió una mano sobre su espalda y la voz de alguien llamándolo pero no dejó su tarea "Uno ... dos ... tres ... cuatro ..."_

_"Brainy" lloró Alex a sus espaldas "Ya está ... se ha ido"_

_“Uno… dos… tres… cuatro…” Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas nublaron su visión permanentemente. Dejó de contar para rogarle a la morena que despertara, que no lo dejase solo, que no existía una sola simulación en la que pudiese continuar sin ella._

_La sala seguía enmudecida, y cuando Brainy se subió a la camilla para continuar con las compresiones, varias enfermeras comenzaron a llorar “Por favor… ¡LUCHA!” gritó, golpeando su pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria._

_“Brainy” volvió a intentar la castaña, acercándose a él para suplicarle que bajara._

_Brainy negó con la cabeza, pero casi bordeando los tres minutos se detuvo. Su cuerpo se mantuvo inclinado sobre el de Nia, con su respiración pesada y llena de ira resonando en toda la habitación._

_El grito que soltó a continuación heló la sangre de cada una de las personas que tuvieron oportunidad de oirlo. Incluido las almas ansiosas en la sala de espera._

_La cama de Nia se llenó de electricidad, y su cuerpo se sacudió por última vez, antes de despertar._

“Los doctores dicen que lograron controlar la hemorragia, y está respondiendo muy bien a la cantidad de líquidos y sangre que le suministran. Niveles de plaquetas y pruebas de coagulación normales. O al menos eso entendí ”

"¿El doctor vino a dar aviso?" preguntó el coluan, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Kara lo detuvo, luciendo un poco culpable “No, estuve escuchando las conversaciones de las enfermeras. Nia esta evolucionando bien. Probablemente vengan a decírnoslo en un rato "

Brainy asintió, volviendo a su asiento una vez más "Estaré aquí hasta que despierte"

"De acuerdo, pero tu bebé será la única que ande sin calcetines en el hospital, solo digo"

Alex se acercó al par, sonriendo ante el evidente intento de su hermana de mandar al extraterrestre a casa “Deberías ir por la mochila del bebé, ellas estarán aquí al menos 5 días. Nia necesita artículos de aseo. Y tu necesitas dormir "

“Aun puedo funcionar en óptimas condiciones. Mis reservas de energía deberían poder mantenerme despierto al menos seis horas más” informa el extraterrestre. Tal vez no nota que pestañea más veces de lo natural, o que Alex planea noquearlo si continúa haciéndose el héroe pero no parece preocupado por su salud.

“Ok” resopla la rubia, haciendo uso de su fuerza para sacarlo de su silla “Solo hay espacio para un bebé en esta familia. Así que haremos esto, llevaré tu trasero al apartamento para que puedas tomar una ducha, luego comerás algo que no venga de una máquina expendedora y dormirás al menos treinta minutos o lo haremos al estilo de Alex” finaliza con las manos en las caderas.

“Y mi estilo incluye más patadas” agrega Alex, golpeando el puño de su hermana con aprobación “¿Qué fue eso del 'trasero'?, Por cierto. No sueles usar ese lenguaje "

"Estoy algo cansada" se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros "Y sentí como que le daba poder a mi discurso"

Alex estuvo de acuerdo. Luego ambas se volvieron hacia el coluan. 

"Lo haré, luego de oír el informe del médico"

Kara sonrió satisfecha “Lo justo es justo”

* * *

A Kara le molestaba el reloj biológico de Brainy. Fue como activar un cronómetro de cocina. En cuanto terminó la media hora, despertó. Pero treinta minutos de sueño y un poco de spaghetti eran mejor que nada. Así que cumplió su promesa, regresando a la clínica menos de una hora después.

No se habían perdido de nada. Y por su puesto, Alex lo 'convenció' de dormir otra media hora más, para no tener que preocuparse por que otro miembro de su familia colapsara.

"¿Qué hay en las maleta?" pregunta Kara con curiosidad, una hora más tarde. 

“Cosas para Nia Nal y para la bebé” responde el extraterrestre, sin ofrecer más detalles. 

Ella asiente, apoyando su cabeza en la pared con aburrimiento "¿Puedo ver?"

"Por supuesto que no" Brainy sostiene la maleta contra su cuerpo, sabiendo que si la abre no solo tendrá a Kara hurgando entre las cosas del bebé sino también a Alex, desordenando los conjuntos que Nia Nal había acomodado cuidadosamente para la ocasión.

"Estas siendo egoísta" replica la rubia, tirando del cordón de la maleta. Lena puede verlos por el rabillo del ojo, desde donde platica con J'onn animadamente. Y solo necesita arquear una ceja para que Kara vuelva a sentarse a recta en su lugar, con las manos sobre su regazo.

“¿Sr. Fife? "

Brainy se levanta de un salto, presuroso por entrevistarse con la enfermera.

“La Srta. Nal acaba de despertar y pregunta por usted” le hace saber la encargada “Todavía se quedará en observación pero si todo sale bien podremos trasladarla a un cuarto en un par de horas”

Él asiente, apenas captando lo que dice, y la sigue por el pasillo. Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro antes de partir, para observar los rostros alentadores de sus amigos. 

Camina como si hubiesen colocado ladrillos de plomo en sus tobillos, hasta que llegan a una sala con tres camillas a cada lado. Él logra distinguir la de Nia en cuestión de segundos, y corre hacia ella antes de que la enfermera logre detenerlo.

Se queda parado junto a sus pies, solo observándola. Nia pestañea un par de veces, luego sonríe "Mi pobre chico nerd que piensa demasiado"

Brainy suelta una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que deja salir un par de lágrimas “No es divertido”

Nia quiere reír, en cambio hace una mueca, y Brainy se aproxima a ella con preocupación.

"Descuida" dice "No debo reír, ya me lo advirtieron"

"Estoy seguro de que tampoco deberías hablar" acusa, sentándose a su lado "Necesitas descansar"

La morena hace un pequeño puchero y las entrañas del coluan se llenan de mariposas. 

Esta viva y bien. Y es un descanso para su alma pero no puede dejar de llorar.

“Oye, no. Estoy bien. Me has visto sin maquillaje antes, no puede ser tan malo"

Brainy bufa, limpiando su rostro con una mano.

"Las enfermeras comentan que les hiciste todo un espectáculo de Grey's Anatomy en la sala de operaciones"

El extraterrestre baja la cabeza con vergüenza. Estuvo un poco fuera de sí, hace una horas. Como en la isla Shelley, igual que siempre que estaba en peligro "Aunque no pretendo excusar mis acciones, entendería si fui demasiado emocional"

"¿Bromeas? Soy la envidia del pabellón" susurra la morena, con una sonrisa ladeada "No todas pueden tener como novio al chico sexy de matrix"

Él niega con la cabeza. Difícilmente era Keanu Reeves, Neo estaba en completo dominio de sus emociones cuando resucitó a Trinity "Te amo" dice, tratando no volver a llorar.

Nia suspira, apretando sus manos "Y yo a ti"

“Deberías descansar”

"¿Viste a la bebé?" pregunta, y él puede notar algo de recelo en su voz. 

Brainy niega de nuevo, orgulloso de haber tomado la decisión correcta "Estábamos esperándote" susurra, luego se inclina sobre ella para besar su frente.

Nia asiente, bostezando adorablemente, antes de volver a dormir.

* * *

Kara decora la habitación de Nia con una torre de globos y cintas brillantes. Alex intenta recriminarle por llenar el cuarto de cosas innecesarias pero cuando ella menciona que fue su novia quien les consiguió la versión de lujo en primer lugar, ella cierra la boca “A Nia le va a gustar, créeme”

“Como digas, ya van a trasladarla. Todos afuera” demanda. No sin un poco de emoción. 

Minutos después se inclinan sobre la morena como los enanos de Blancanieves. Se ve un poco más demacrada de lo normal y, sin embargo, mucho mejor a como llegó. A este punto, se siente como si eso hubiese ocurrido hace siglos.

Brainy se sienta junto a ella, generando una pequeña competencia entre las hermanas Danvers por el espacio mas cercano. Kelly toma Alex de la oreja y ella gime lastimeramente. En parte por el dolor y porque odia molestarla.

Nia abre sus ojos menos de diez minutos después, y no tiene tiempo de decir algo antes de que el coluan se cierna sobre ella "Hey, pero si es mi acosador favorito"

“Oh, Dios, que bueno que despiertas” jadea la castaña, acercándose a abrasarla. 

Se turnan para hacerle saber lo felices que están de que este de vuelta, y Kara le advierte que ha ocupado todos sus vales de hospital por los siguientes 5 años. Así que no tiene permitido volver asustarlos así.

"Debo decir que me siento algo grogui" admite la joven, todavía firmemente sujeta de la mano con el coluan "Siempre pensé que la cesárea era la respuesta correcta para las mamás que le temían al parto natural pero ahora no creo que lo valga"

“Bueno, eso depende de lo que obtienes a cambio” dice una voz desde la puerta.

Nia gira la cabeza, con el corazón latiéndole a revoluciones por minuto. 

La Dra. Sloan da pase para que ingrese la enfermera con el cunero y su sonrisa crece cuando los ve contener el aliento “¿Y bien?” dice, viendo que nadie se acercaba hacia el cunero.

Brainy no respondió, pero se volvió a mirar a Nia; ella le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora y se puso de pie, acercándose hacia el sonido de tenues quejidos que lo llamaba como la luz a la polilla.

"Espera" gritó la joven, haciendo que mirase sobre su hombro "¿No quieres que te vea como eres realmente?" propone con dulzura. 

Brainy sonríe, apagando su inductor antes de alcanzarla.

Lo primero que nota es que esta muy bien envuelta, y ese es quizás el motivo de sus quejidos. La toma en brazos nerviosamente, preguntándose por qué se le hace más difícil que sostener a Jonathan Kent. Por qué se siente como si sus piernas fuesen a fallarle. Toma registro de eso, meciendo al bebé a un ritmo suave. 

Lo segundo que nota es que se parece mucho a Nia Nal y eso hace que su corazón se llene de algo muy parecido al orgullo, aunque nada tiene que ver con ello. 

Ella es verde, igual a él. Y pronto se encuentra catalogando todos los rasgos que le pertenecen. 

La bebé abre sus ojos, y su pecho se aprieta dolorosamente. Con una mano ágil, la libera de las mantas, permitiéndole agitar sus brazos en una especie de estiramiento antes de tomar una de sus manitos, con curiosidad. Su agarre es fuerte, y ella bosteza segundos después " _Fizhigwo, hanya tavo_ " dice, presionando su frente con la suya " _Noraka do dota. Ubuno ksa, usha ksa_ "

Es muy pronto para que ella entienda lo que significa pero él lo hace. Él es suyo. Lo que ella necesite que sea. La acaba de conocer y ahora sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, ya la ama. 

Las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, y la abraza para que evitar que caigan sobre ella. Su pequeña cabeza se acomoda sobre su hombro, y él se siente aturdido y sin aliento, incapaz de dirigir alguna línea de pensamiento fuera de ella.

Pero no podía sostenerla por más tiempo, así que con el corazón adolorido, volvió a acunarla en sus brazos, acercándola a su madre, para que pudiese conocerla.

Nia no hizo preguntas, tirando de la manta levemente para revelar su rostro. Luego miró del él a ella un par de veces, antes de comentar con una sonrisa risueña "Tiene tus cejas"

"Y mis orejas, mi barbilla y ..."

"Ya... ¿Qué crees que halla sacado de mí, entonces?" lo detiene, con una ceja arqueada.

Brainy frunce el ceño reflexivamente "Si tiene suerte,... todo"

“No puedo con ellos” susurra Alex, negando la cabeza desde el sillón. 

Nia sonrió con tristeza, lamentablemente sus heridas impedirían que sostuviese a su bebé por un tiempo. 

Besó su cabeza diminuta, permitiéndole coger uno de sus dedos, tal como el coluan lo había hecho hacia apenas un minuto “Es perfecta” murmura. La bebé levanta la mirada con interés, y Nia tuvo que reprimir una carcajada “Si lo eres, y muy lista también, a que si "

“Esto me recuerda” interrumpe la Dra. Sloan una vez más "Que aun no tenemos un nombre para el registro"

Ambos amantes se miran desorientados, como si esperasen que el otro tuviese la respuesta.

"Tienen un nombre, ¿verdad?" exige Alex, con un tono de incredulidad.

"Uhmm"

Kelly comienza a reír, aun cuando su novia intenta hacer ver lo grave del asunto

"¿Cuál es el problema, pueden elegir uno ahora?"

"Puede ... co ... No" escupe la castaña, con la cara seria "Es así como los niños terminan llamándose Daenerys o Beowulf. No le harán eso a ese bebé"

"¿Qué tal Hope?" propone Kara con una sonrisa brillante.

Nia se toma un par de minutos para pensar. Luego mira a la bebé en los brazos de Brainy "Hope Fife" dice, observandola dar un largo bostezo "¿Qué opinas?"

Brainy sonríe meciendo a su hija para evitar que se duerma. "Me gusta"

"¿Qué!" grazna la castaña, mientras Kara aplaude con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¿Tomarás la opinión de alguien que llamó 'Streaky' a un gato negro!"

"'Hope' me parece un buen nombre" dice Kelly. Y Alex se sostiene el pecho "Oh, vamos, solo te molesta que no se te haya ocurrido a ti"

Nia le sonríe a la doctora “Hope Isabel Fife Nal” responde.

"Es un buen nombre" 

La Dra. Sloan se aparta para revelar la figura llorosa de Maeve. Ella lee las señales y deja a la familia sola.

"Solo quería comprobar que estuvieses (estuviesen) bien" explica la castaña, tratando no llorar en frente de los amigos de su hermana "Y decirte que lo siento mucho"

Nia la deja consumirse un poco en su propia miseria, antes de sonreír "¿No quieres conocer a tu sobrina?" pregunta.

Maeve asiente, dejando las lágrimas salir mientras ingresa a la habitación con la mirada baja.

Brainy se pone de pie, sosteniendo a Hope contra su pecho. Espera a que higienice sus manos y le pasa al bebé delicadamente "Aquí tienes" 

Maeve mira al extraterrestre algo embelesada. Ésta debe ser su apariencia real, parece pensar. Piel verde pálido y sin imperfecciones, y cabello rubio que cae con elegancia sobre sus hombros "Eres hermosa" dice, todavía con los ojos fijos en el coluan. Se sonroja de inmediato y vuelve su mirada a la bebé, arrullándola con dulzura.

Nia frunce el ceño desde su cama y Alex golpea el hombro de su hermana para atraer su atención. Kara no lo piensa dos veces, y corre a meterse justo en medio de la pareja "Aww, no la había visto hasta ahora, Alex, mira, es hermosa"

Alex se pone de pie enseguida, apartando aun más a Brainy de Maeve.

Kelly oculta su sonrisa y Lena hace lo mismo, levantándose para susurrarle al nuevo padre que regresase con Nia.

Brainy la obedece confundido, sobretodo porque al sentarse al lado de la morena e intentar tomar su mano, esta la aparta con un gesto grosero.

"¿He hecho mal?" pregunta con ansiedad.

"No lo sé, ¿lo hiciste?" muerde ella.

Brainy se encoge en su sitio. Vigilando de lejos a su hija. Para entonces, las hermanas Danvers habían olvidado su objetivo inicial; y, en cuanto Maeve les ofreció a la bebé, fueron a sentarse con ella en el sillón, junto a sus respectivas novias.

El rostro del extraterrestre volvió hacia su pareja “No, no logro comprender qué hice... "

Nia deja escapar un suspiro, dejando que tome sus manos esta vez “No estoy enojada, no contigo al menos” 

"Oh" exclamó el coluan, poniéndose de pie, inmediatamente "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?"

"Estaré bien" lo tranquilizó la morena "Ven aquí"

Brainy se inclinó sobre ella, dejándola que lo acercase en un beso “Te amo mucho, Nia Nal. Y soy sincero, no podría ser más feliz "

"Te creo" dijo, dejándolo ir "Eres un mal mentiroso"

* * *

  
A Nia le toma casi una semana dejar el hospital. Y cuando le dicen que por fin puede irse a casa, casi no puede creerlo. Sabe que es probable que le espere más gente en el apartamento pero eso será todo. El lunes todos deberán volver a sus vidas y ella tendrá tiempo de convivir con su bebé y descubrir esta nueva etapa en su vida.

Hope hace pequeños y adorables ruiditos mientras se alimenta y ella siente que su cara debería dolerle porque no puede dejar de sonreír. Ella es demasiado.

Brainy ingresa en la habitación minutos después, justo cuando su pequeña ha decidido que es suficiente por el momento.

"Creo que estamos satisfechas" anuncia la morena, apartándose para que el coluan pudiese sostenerla sobre su hombro y darle unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. 

“Estamos listos” informa él, colocando a la bebé sobre la cama para arroparla adecuadamente.

Kelly ingresa por la puerta, seguida de cerca por Lena. Y entre ambas la ayudan a subir a la silla de ruedas "Entonces, ¿será Dox para nosotros y Fife para los demás?" pregunta Lena. 

"Así es, como Kara" confirma su madre. Estirando los brazos para recibir a su bebé. 

“Tal vez sea bueno accionar su inductor de imagen justo ahora” sugiere Kelly, ayudándole a Brainy a colocarse la pañalera.

El extraterrestre mira a Hope con aprensión “¿Estas segura de que funcionará?” dice, dirigiéndose a Lena. 

“Brainy, lo que paso esa vez fue un suceso aislado. El inductor de Hope no se desactivara a menos que ella lo decida” responde, acariciando la mejilla de la bebé, antes de apoyar una mano en su hombro “Ambas están seguras ”

* * *

Más tarde, cuando logran despachar a la ultima alma ansiosa por ver a la bebé. Ambos padres suspiran agotados. Brainy ayuda a Nia a acostarse, besando su mano antes de verificar a su hija.

Se siente triste por tener que dormir lejos de ellas, pero es esencial que la morena se recuperase de sus heridas. Y aunque es poco probable que él se moviese durante la noche, quiere que tenga toda la comodidad que una cama tamaño King pueda ofrecerle.

Sin embargo, puede que dormir no este entre los planes de Hope. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, burbujeando con aparente despreocupación.

“Tu sabes" murmura la morena, observando a su hija “Esa cosa que haces para quedarte dormido al instante, ¿crees que pueda ...?”

"Es aun muy pequeña para regular sus ciclos de sueño, aunque estoy seguro de que se maneja mejor que algunos bebés"

Ella asiente. En realidad, no lo sabe. Nia duerme tanto como puede, y de momento es súper papá quien atiende las necesidades nocturnas de su pequeña. Sin embargo, él siempre se jactó de requerir menos tiempo de descanso, así qué…

"Si la alimentamos a las 11 de la noche, puede que duerma de corrido hasta la mañana"

"¿Cómo que si la alimentamos?" grazna la morena, frunciéndole el ceño “La ultima vez que revisé, solo yo amamantaba”

Brainy se abstuvo de comentar.

"Estoy muy cansada" gime Nia. Observando a Hope intentar meterse uno de sus puños a su boca "He, he, ya hablamos de eso. Tía Kara puede decirte que podría comerte, pero eso es solo una expresión"

El extraterrestre sonríe, apartando el puño de su boca con suavidad “ _Hanya tavo, myunda_ ”

"Estás hablando coluan, de nuevo" acusa Nia, con un puchero adorable "Nunca te había escuchado hablarlo antes y ahora lo haces todo el tiempo"

Brainy se encoge de hombros "No tenía sentido hacerlo si nadie podía entenderme. Pero es mi lengua nativa, después de todo" Jamás se habia sentido tan asustado como cuando la vio morir en el quirófano, hablar coluan fue algo instintivo, aquella vez “Apagaré las luces, descansa. La alimentaré con una de las botellas "

"Aja" masculla, apoyándose cómodamente sobre las almohadas "¿Qué le dices todo el tiempo?"

Brainy no tiene la intención de evadir el tema pero tampoco cree que sea hora de hablar al respecto "A veces sólo le digo que la amo"

"Nunca has dicho que me amas, en coluan"

“Puedo hacerlo ahora, si lo deseas” propone besando su palma.

"No" la mirada de Nia vuelve a su hija "Dime algo que nunca le hayas dicho a nadie en coluan"

El extraterrestre la mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Siente que su pregunta engloba más que curiosidad lingüística “ _Norako do pyenilu_ ” dice, terminando de arroparla. 

Nia sonríe "Que lindo, ¿Qué significa?"

“Su traducción más precisa sería 'Descansa'”

Ella tuerce los ojos, apartando las manos del coluan, en una especie de rabieta infantil "Qué romántico" 

Sabe que no está realmente enojada. Y quiere recordarle como terminó su faceta romántica pero entonces existe un 78.6% de probabilidades de que se enojase enserio “ _Ireswala no oráyo furidháspa ksa shiriba je"_ dice en cambio, colocando uno de sus traviesos mechones, detrás de su oreja " _Nia Nal ksa detu nda kanuganwa do kyere”_

Nia lo miró de reojo "¿Y ahora que dijiste?"

Brainy sonrió, besando su frente y accionado el interruptor en el camino "Dije" susurró en medio de la oscuridad "Me deleito en la belleza iluminada por las estrellas, no tengo más que amor por mi Nia Nal"

"Oh" su voz es más dulce ahora y busca a tientas su mano "Creo que necesitaré otro beso"

Él se acerca inocentemente, y Nia presiona sus labios en un beso un poco más intenso de lo que su condición debería permitirle.

"Uhmm ... descansen" 

* * *

Tal como había predicho, Hope comenzó a quejarse lastimeramente a horas de la madrugada. 

Brainy se movió sin problemas en medio del cuarto hasta el cunero a un lado de la cama. Notando que había logrado atraer la atención de uno de sus padres, dejó de quejarse. Pero continuó moviendo sus pequeñas extremidades, mientras esperaba ser alzada en brazos. 

"¿Esperarías a que prepare tu biberón?" susurra sobre la cuna. Hope detiene su pantomima, como intentando descifrar lo que el coluan acababa de decir. No obstante, parecía ser que, sea lo que fuese, no incluía cargarla; y su rostro comenzó a torcerse en un puchero "Te pido que no hagas eso, por favor"

Los ojos de Hope comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y él la alzó como si se tratase de una bomba de tiempo “Bien, tu ganas” susurró con recelo, apoyándola contra su pecho “Déjame decirte que lo que haces se denomina chantaje y no es, particularmente, educado"

Cambió la posición de su hija para colocarla sobre su hombro y se dirigió a la cocina "Voy a dejarte en el portabebes por exactamente 4 segundos, por favor, resiste tu impulso de gritar"

Por suerte, no llora y en cuanto tiene el biberón calentando a baño María, vuelve a sostenerla "Esto estará listo en un par de minutos" explica vigilando la estufa a una distancia prudente.

“Bien” dice acomodándose en el sillón, mientras su hija bebe impaciente de la botella “Creo que puedo narrarte la evolución de mi anillo de la Legión desde un prototipo muy rudimentario que apenas me permitía flotar sobre los espacios"

Hope apretó su mano, pestañando con somnolencia mientras su padre la alimenta.

“O solo dormir” dice reprimiendo un bostezo.

Extrajo el biberón de sus labios antes de que comenzase a tragar aire. Haciéndola eructar con extrema delicadeza para no despertarla del todo "Sí, es hora de dormir, ¿dejarías que papá adquiera un óptimo estado de vigila?"

Hope soltó un bostezo más grande que el anterior.

“Eso creí. Te lo agradezco ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final. Ustedes no saben lo importante que es esto. Nunca termino lo que escribo pero esta vez lo hice. Estoy satisfecha con esto.
> 
> La verdad esperaba más acogida no sé si es por el idioma o porque la pareja no es tan popular como SuperCorp pero no importa. No he visto muchos fanfics de la pareja teniendo una vida sexual saludable, o con Nia embarazada, o alejados de la trama de superheroes. Asi que este es mi regalo para la comunidad. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.
> 
> No tienen idea de las noches y horas perdidas para escribir esta historia. O los dias que me dediqué a investigar sobre el personaje de Brainiac 5 en los comics, la transexualidad, embarazos, hermafrodismo, el idioma 'coluan' de Brainy y tantas otras cosas más. 
> 
> Por último, les dejo las traducciones. El idioma que utilice para Brainy es en realidad castihan. Es usado por Alak Tarr (Jesse Rath) en la serie Defiance. Si no la han visto, veanla, terminaran amando a Alak tanto como a Brainy. Aunque era un poco desesperante al inicio.
> 
> Lo que Brainy le dice al cuerpo de Nia en el quirófano  
> “Gao, zhulawa. Jena wolenali zhulawa" = "No, por favor. Has que vuelva, por favor"
> 
> Lo que Brainy le dice a Hope la primera vez que la ve  
> “Fizhigwo, hanya tavo” = "Bienvenida, hija de mi corazón"  
> “Noraka do dota. Ubuno ksa, usha ksa" = "Te amo. Para siempre y por siempre"
> 
> Lo que Brainy le dice a Hope para que deje de meterse el puño a la boca  
> “Hanya tavo, myunda” = Hija de mi corazón, no"
> 
> Gracias a todos. Djen sus comentarios.


End file.
